Arthur: La historia de un imperio
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, la representación humana de Inglaterra y el representante de todo Reino Unido ante el mundo... su historia podrá no ser feliz, pero sí de lo más interesante ¿Te atreves a conocerla? Contiene OC's, headcannon, menciones de mpreg y más adelante ¡FrUk vs Britaincest! Fic históricamente infiel.
1. El inicio de un imperio

Sí, yo de nuevo con otra historia... ¡y esta es la primera de Hetalia que subo!

Supongo que todos saben que Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así el yaoi sería mucho xD

También debo decir que me base en algunas frases o diálogos de la historia de Regina The Evil Queen de la serie OUAT, pero nada que ver con el personaje. Y que subí la historia a mis otras cuentas, las cuales están en mi perfil.

Sin más ¡a leer!

* * *

En la isla que representaba Britania, todos los altos mandos se reunieron en la casa de su representación humana: Eileen.

La mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo, pecas, grandes cejas e hipnotizantes ojos verdes, se encontraba frente a todos los líderes del territorio que representaba, a lado suyo se encontraban sus hijos y todos los presentes estaban mirando fijamente al pequeño bebé que cargaba en sus brazos: su hijo menor que había nacido apenas unos días antes.

Caminó unos pasos adelante y observando a todos con una mirada orgullosa, tomo al bebé y lo mostró a todos.

\- Su nombre es Arthur, y será quien me reemplace cuando llegue el momento

Arthur entonces abrió sus pequeños ojos, dos brillantes esmeraldas miraron a su alrededor con asombro. Era un bebé de piel clara, con los ojos y las cejas de su madre y hermanos... pero a diferencia del resto de su familia, él tenía el cabello rubio.

Al sentir las miradas fijas en él, su carita fue poniéndose roja y un ligero puchero comenzó a formarse en su boca. Antes de que se pusiera a llorar Eileen lo volvió a acomodar bien en sus brazos y al sentirse seguro de nuevo, Arthur miró a su madre quien le sonrió y este imitó el gesto, siendo esa su primera sonrisa.

Lástima que... su felicidad no duraría por mucho. Las naciones crecían rápido y él al ser la siguiente representación del territorio crecía conforme su madre comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Su hermanos uno a uno fueron alejándose para encargarse de las partes que a ellos les correspondían y al cabo de unos cuantos años solo quedaron en esa casa él y su madre, tiempo en el cual comenzó su entrenamiento en la magia y se hizo amigo de varias hadas y criaturas mágicas.

Nunca se imagino que se quedaría sin ella tan pronto. Pero así ocurrió.

Su madre enfermo terriblemente y Scott, el mayor de todo ellos se lo llevó unos días, y el pequeño supo que esa sería la última vez que vería a su madre viva.

Para cuando Liam y Cian fueron por él a casa de Scott su mal presentimiento se cumplió. Lo arreglaron formal y regresaron a la casa que compartía con su madre.

Arthur se encontraba entre sus hermanos, los gemelos Irlanda lo tenían agarrado de las manos y Escocia junto con Gales estaban al frente oficiando la ceremonia... el funeral de su madre.

Su muerte los afectó a todos, tanto así que esta era la primera vez que se reunían desde que Arthur fuera presentado como la próxima representación del territorio y de eso hacía bastante tiempo. Pero allí estaban ellos, los cinco hijos de Britania: Escocia, Gales, Irlanda del Norte y del Sur... y ahora Arthur, el Imperio Británico.

Después de la ceremonia las Irlandas lo llevaron con ellos hasta el lugar donde sabía, viviría ahora junto a todos ellos. Fue arreglado y llevado frente a varias personas quienes lo miraban con distintas expresiones en sus caras: unos se veían aliviados al mirarlo, otros dudosos, unos pocos esperanzados y la mayoría, con desdén y algo parecido a desprecio. Arthur retrocedió unos pasos hasta que Scott, el representante de Escocia, lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo delante de ellos, instándolo a hablar.

\- Debes estar bromeando Escocia ¿este mocoso será quién nos represente ahora? - el que parecía estar a cargo camino hasta quedar frente Arthur, quien al ser considerablemente MUCHO más bajo que él, se encogió en su sitio.

\- No subestimes al enano, está claro que él es su nueva representación - su voz siempre fría y con un toque agresivo hizo retroceder medio paso al hombre - preséntate Arthur, y por todos los cielos, deja de temblar - le ordenó mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo soy... el Imperio Británico - dijo cuándo logro reunir el valor suficiente, pero al ver las sonrisas burlonas de los hombres su pequeño orgullo fue herido. Así que parándose en toda su altura e intentando imitar el gesto serio y decidido de Escocia exclamo esta vez fuerte y claro - Yo soy su nueva representación, el Imperio Británico

Una leve sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los rostros de sus hermanos y en ese momento supo que no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos, ni ante nadie, si deseaba ser aceptado y respetado.

* * *

Dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos... ¡en un review!


	2. Experiencias y Pasado

Hola gente! bueno, antes de pasar con la lectura. Debo aclarar unas cosas:

En mi raro headcannon para este fic, América ve como padre a Inglaterra.

Scott era al igual que Arthur, un pirata reconocido.

Los nombres humanos de los países del Reino Unido son con los que yo más los identifico.

La historia estará en forma de pequeños momentos, no es una historia de muchos y largos capítulos ¡si no jamás acabaré!

Y ya por último, como todos saben, Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (a excepción de mis OC).

* * *

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que se convirtiera en la representación del territorio que alguna vez fue su madre, también desde que abandonara la casa en la que vivía con sus hermanos mayores, sus detestables hermanos mayores: Scott que representaba Escocia, Dylan que representaba a Gales y los gemelos Liam y Cian que representaban Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda.

Había comenzado una serie de expediciones por el mar y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el amo y señor del mismo. _Pirata_ era como le llamaban y Arthur no podía ni quería contradecir a quién le llamase así, pues era verdad, en poco tiempo se formó una reputación y aunque compitiera contra ese bobalicón de España y el entrometido de Francia, su mayor dolor de cabeza era el navío llamado _El Tormenta Roja._ El barco pertenecía a Scott, quien a veces robaba sus botines y otros más era él quien lo sacaba de apuros, lo que solo hacía molestar más a Arthur ¡el ya no era un crío y no necesitaba de su molesto hermano! Además de que sabía muy bien que Scott solo lo hacía por verlo rabiar y no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo hasta por el más insignificante error que cometiera.

Y así es como justo ahora se encontraba en el camarote de Scott, atado de las muñecas y los tobillos, a la espera de ver al pelirrojo después que este y su tripulación lo ayudarán a lidiar con el molesto de Holanda.

\- ¡El más temible de los piratas, el Capitán Kirkland! ¡Ese que sin dudarlo les atravesara el corazón solo por diversión! - comentó a viva voz mientras entraba. Se le notaba que había estado bebiendo ron un buen rato antes de aparecerse allí - ¿no es así como te dicen, conejo? - lo tomó del mentón y Arthur le devolvió una mirada molesta - pero claro que… todo eso suena a farsa, si no eres más que un pequeño y débil intento de hombre

\- ¡Suéltame Scott! - le ordenó molesto, si había algo que lo enfurecía era que lo llamasen débil - Suéltame ahora _you blody bastard!_

\- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Te lo mereces acaso?

\- Me lo merezca o no… ¡no tienes derecho a tenerme aquí! - forcejeó hasta que sintió sangrar sus muñecas - ¿Por qué haces esto? - le gritó ya fuera de sí. Scott lo miraba impasible.

\- Porque eres débil, Arthur, y eso es lo único que no te debes permitir ser… no cuando representas una nación… no cuando representas la nación que perteneció a Madre - su voz salió seria, sin rastro alguno de burla o alcohol.

Y esas palabras, quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente, junto con la cara seria y los fríos ojos de su hermano mayor. Sin saber el dolor y sufrimiento que escondía Scott por tener que tratarlo así, todo por órdenes de su madre antes de morir.

Su época de pirata había pasado hacía muy poco para ser honestos, pero todo esfuerzo valía la pena si el pequeño América -o Alfred, como lo nombró- comenzaba su formación con el buen ejemplo a seguir de un perfecto caballero inglés. Los demás países no se lo pudieron creer al principio pero poco a poco fueron aceptándolo, más al notar cómo se comportaba la nación británica alrededor de su pequeña colonia.

Pero aun así, a los gemelos Irlanda les hacía gracia molestarlo, y las veces que tenían que reunirse, le contaban al pequeño Alfred las fantásticas y brutales aventuras que viviera Arthur como el Capitán Kirkland, las cuales lo dejaban fascinados y con ganas de que el mismo Arthur se las contara, pero este siempre evadía el tema.

Hasta que una noche, luego de que los gemelos Irlanda se fueran y justo cuando Arthur buscaba un libro para leerle un cuento a Alfred antes de dormir, la pequeña colonia con un toque curioso le preguntó.

\- ¿Sigues siendo malvado, _Dad_? - el rubio mayor volteó sorprendido a mirarlo, observando como Alfred esperaba pacientemente la respuesta con la curiosidad propia de los niños brillando en sus azules ojos. Se aclaró la garganta y maldijo en su mente a sus hermanos mayores.

\- Yo no soy malvado - fue su respuesta cuando encontró un libro adecuado y se sentó en la cama con el pequeño aun mirándolo.

\- Pero... los gemelos dijeron que sí lo eras… que matabas gente, la mandabas colgar o las ahogabas ¡y todo por ser fuerte y poderoso!... y sigues siendo fuerte y poderoso… ¿también sigues siendo malvado? - ahora, junto a la curiosidad, un pequeño temor se asomaba por esos ojitos brillosos.

\- Escúchame muy bien Alfred, no hagas caso de lo que mis hermanos te digan… y mucho menos si son historias de cuando fui pirata ¿entendido?

\- _Yes Dad_ … pero ¿lo eres?

Arthur miro al niño y dando un suspiro lo tomo entre sus brazos, su mirada se suavizó al igual que su voz.

\- ¿Tú me ves cómo alguien malvado? - Alfred se lo quedó mirando un rato y luego negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No, tú eres genial ¡eres un héroe! - exclamó feliz abrazándolo, Arthur correspondió el gesto y luego lo acostó en la cama de nuevo, arropándolo.

\- Bueno, es hora de dormir señorito - Alfred ya bostezaba, así que no era necesario el cuento. Besó su frente y salió - buenas noches Alfred

\- Buenas noches _Daddy_ \- murmuró el niño, antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. El inicio de algo especial

Como ya saben, ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Yo solo los ocupo para mi diversión.

Les recuerdo que el fic está pensado en forma de pequeños capítulos relacionados entre sí. Todo esto contiene headcannons y aquí comenzamos con una de las dos parejas ¡recuerden que será un fic FrUk VS. ScotEng! así que no se confíen, eh.

¡Gracias a deliciustomato por su review! Espero que el fic te agrade.

* * *

Las pequeñas colonias dormían sobre una manta a la sombra del árbol principal del jardín. Francis y Arthur los miraban desde el balcón. El galo con una copa de vino en la mano y el inglés con una taza de té. Ambos en silencio, observando el bello atardecer que se podía observar desde el balcón, bañando con su anaranjada luz los grandes jardines de esa mansión francesa.

\- ¿Arthur? Estás muy callado _mon ami_ ¿te ocurre algo? - lo miraba preocupado, Arthur era serio pero esa tarde, desde que los niños se pusieran a jugar, lo había estado más de lo normal.

\- Nada, es solo que… estoy tan cansado de interponerme en mi propia felicidad… que ya no pienso intentarlo más - mencionó sin mirarlo. Francis volteó a verlo con gesto sorprendido. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Arthur con esa mueca de tristeza profunda. No desde que se fuera de casa de sus hermanos antes de ser pirata.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - lo tomo del hombro haciendo que lo viera, las siempre relucientes esmeraldas que eran los ojos del inglés estaban opacas - Arthur, me preocupas ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Nada… es solo… solo - no pudo soportarlo más y se aferró al pecho del galo, llorando. Francis solo atinó a abrazarlo preocupado. La taza y la copa en el piso olvidadas.

Arthur le contó lo que había pasado, le dijo que había escuchado una plática entre sus hermanos y que se había enterado de que todo el trato frío, duro y a veces cruel con que lo habían criado había sido encargo de su propia madre. Y que al parecer a ninguno le molestaba tratarlo así. Que siempre que creía tener su respeto y cariño, siempre resultaba ser todo falso. Que incluso su única felicidad que era el pequeño Alfred quería dejarlo un tiempo para regresar con su gemelo. Francis escuchaba todo apretándolo más contra sí, él sabía que los hermanos del menor lo trataban mal pero nunca imaginó que tanto y tampoco imagino que todo fuera encargo de Britania. También le sorprendió que Alfred quisiera estar un tiempo a su cargo pro deseo de estar al lado de Matthew.

\- Me dijeron débil… dijeron que, a pesar de todo lo que hicieron por educarme como debía ser… resulté ser débil - se quejó con la cara hundida en el pecho del galo - y lo más triste es que tengan razón - se rio sin ganas - ¿sino por qué otra razón estaría yo contándote todo esto? ¿Por qué buscaría consuelo y refugio entre tus brazos? - se cuestionó así mismo.

\- Quisiera creer que es porque me quieres como yo a ti _mon cher_ o al menos me tienes aprecio, en el peor de los casos - se confesó haciendo que Arthur se apartara y lo mirara sorprendido con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

\- Francis ¿qué… qué has dicho? - su corazón estaba agitado y sus mejillas aumentaban el sonrojo un poco más. Su cerebro se desconectó definitivamente cuando en lugar de contestarle… Francis unió sus labios en un beso inocente y tierno como no lo creyó capaz de dar.

Por un momento se quedó de piedra, pero despacio, con el corazón agitado y algo de miedo, le correspondió. Los brazos de Francis lo envolvieron de la cintura y Arthur puso sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, sus pies estaban en puntillas para que el otro no se agachara tanto.

Los labios de Francis comenzaron a moverse lentamente, esperando que el inglés siguiera el ritmo y lo estrechó más contra sí. Era un beso cargado de sentimientos pero no pasional, el francés no quería asustar al menor con la intensidad pues por los torpes movimientos y la timidez, supo que era el primer beso de Arthur y era muy feliz de saber que lo estaba compartiendo con él. Después de todo, Francis había estado enamorado de Arthur desde hacía mucho tiempo pero jamás había podido confesársele por temor al rechazo y distanciamiento del inglés. Sin embargo ahora ya no tenía nada que temer, Arthur le correspondía, podía sentirlo a través de ese beso y no lo dejaría solo nunca más.

Se separaron cuando unos grititos emocionados los alertaron de que los gemelos habían despertado y los habían visto. Arthur estaba rojo como cereza y Francis le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso antes de girarse a mirar a las dos emocionadas colonias.

\- _Daddy!_ Tú y Mr. Francis ¡están juntos! - Alfred fue el primero en gritar.

\- ¡Père! ¿Alfred y _Monsieur_ Arthur se quedarán con nosotros? - sus grandes y violetas ojos brillaban con ilusión, al igual que los azules de su gemelo.

\- _Oui, mon pettit_ , si Arthur lo acepta claro - miro al inglés.

\- _Daddy?_ \- Alfred se acercó al balcón tomado de la mano de Matthew.

\- Alfred… volvemos a casa - comento en voz seria, haciendo que los tres pares de ojos lo mirarán sin creérselo, luego con una sonrisa añadió - la ropa que traemos en las maletas no es suficiente - Francis lo abrazó feliz y los niños gritaron de alegría abrazándose y saltando en círculos, tomados de las manos - ¿a ti y a Matthew no les molestaría acompañarnos, verdad? - pregunto tímido, recibiendo un nuevo beso como respuesta.

* * *

Dudas, quejas, comentarios ¡en un review!


	4. Se acabó ¿o algo nuevo inicia?

¡Gracias a Dangara2610 y thoril (adoro tu fic, ¡no puedo dejar de leerlo!) por sus comentarios!

Esta historia esta basada en Headcannons y es un fic históricamente infiel.

Son pequeños capítulos relacionados entre sí.

Veremos a the F.A.C.E. family y ¡FrUk VS. ScotEng!

Como siempre, les recuerdo que Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo ocupo sus personajes para mi diversión.

* * *

Francis al fin se había quedado dormido, Alfred le hacía compañía evitando a toda costa hablar con él. Arthur se sentía la peor basura sobre la faz de la tierra ¿por qué siempre arruinaba toda posibilidad de ser feliz? ¿Por qué tuvo que llamar a Francis por el nombre de su hermano mayor? Scott jamás le hizo caso, ni ahora ni nunca ¡era inmoral lo que sentía por él, era su hermano! ¿Por qué su estúpido corazón no lo entendía de una vez? ¿Por qué demonios no pudo callarse ese no correspondido amor y amar por completo al galo?

Su cabeza era todo un lío y en nada ayudaba que Alfred no le hablara y lo evitara, que Francis se deprimiera hasta tal punto en que ya no le importaba ser visto por los demás en ese estado tan precario… y para rematar, ahora mismo sentía el rechazo de su hijo menor desde antes de entrar a la sala. Al verlo allí, estoico frente a la ventana, supo que todo había acabado. Por sus tonterías no solo el hombre del que estaba enamorado y con el que había formado una familia había salido lastimado, sino también ellos, sus hijos.

Entro en silencio, Mathew a pesar de haberlo escuchado no volteó a mirarlo, lo veía por el reflejo del cristal.

\- Matthew, de verdad lo lamento - su tono demostraba lo arrepentido que estaba, pero no era algo que al canadiense le importara. Al menos ya no más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas más, Inglaterra? ¿Haber engañado a mi papá o fingir que yo te importaba tanto como mi hermano? - los violetas ojos lo miraban serios y fríos, como jamás los había visto.

\- Haber lastimado a Francis y también el que con mis acciones pensaras que no te quiero… en mi corazón tú y Alfred tienen el mismo lugar, a ambos los quiero como mis hijos - intentó acercarse y tomarlo de la mano, pero el menor lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Pero no es suficiente ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡DESTRUISTE A NUESTRA FAMILIA! - grito alejándose de él. Alfred en el piso de arriba los escuchó y bajó corriendo.

\- ¡Mattie! - gritó desde las escaleras - ¡Déjalo Kirkland! - gritó.

Arthur los miró a ambos, Alfred abrazaba protectoramente a Matthew y este seguía llorando casi histérico como jamás lo habían visto. Ambos luciendo mucho más heridos y maduros que lo que unos niños de 12 deberían.

\- ¡Lárgate Kirkland! ¡Vete con tu adorado Scott y déjanos! - gritó el oji violeta - ¡VETE!

Con tanto escándalo despertaron a Francis, quien los veía desde la escalera. Al acercase vio a sus hijos mirando molestos a Inglaterra y este los miraba con un dolor tan grande que por un momento quiso olvidarlo todo e ir y abrazarlo. Pero al dar un paso dentro de la habitación llamo la atención del inglés. Arthur lo miro sin poder reaccionar bien, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y murmuró algo que sonaba a "¿Kirkland?".

\- Lo siento - tartamudeo antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Al preguntar Francis qué había pasado. Alfred y Matthew se dieron cuenta de que esa había sido la primera vez que llamaron al inglés por su apellido, la primera vez que no lo llamaron Papá o Arthur y que eso había sido un golpe duro para él. Francis al saberlo los abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo pena por el inglés y mucha tristeza, a pesar de lo que había pasado, él seguía amándolo como al principio.

Arthur no se apareció por la casa que compartía antes con Francis y los chicos, pasaron cerca de dos meses y ninguno tenía noticias de él. No había regresado por su ropa o sus cosas, no había regresado por Alfred, quien aún era su colonia y ninguno de los otros ingleses les daban razón de él, a pesar de haberle preguntado a Gales y las Irlandas. Escocia simplemente no les abrió la puerta ni les contestó las cartas.

Matthew y Alfred se sentían culpables. Vamos sí, que Arthur llamó -una sola y maldita vez- a Francis "Scott" y les pidió perdón a todos incansables veces. ¿Pero qué habían hecho ellos? Solo dañarlo más. Y es que ¡de verdad les había dolido! Francis sentía que el amor que le daba el inglés no era suficiente y que él no era suficiente para sacar al pelirrojo del corazón de Arthur; Matthew y Alfred sentían peligrar la familia que habían formado con sus padres, temían que los volvieran a separar o que los dejaran solos.

Así que, cuando Arthur cometió ese desliz, todo lo sintieron peligrar y ahora se daban cuenta que si todo llegaba a terminar no sería por Arthur sino por ellos.

Fue cuatro meses después de aquella pelea que Arthur dio señales de vida. Estaba en Londres y había mandado pedir algunas cosas y documentos que había en casa de Francis y también había mandado traer a Alfred.

En lugar de mandar las cosas, Francis mismo llevó las cosas que Arthur solicitaba, así como a Alfred, quien por nada del mundo deseaba separarse de su hermano pero tampoco deseaba estar molesto con su padre y esperaba que Francis pudiera hacerlo regresar a la casa de los cuatro.

Pero, cuando llegaron y el mayordomo los hizo pasar al salón de visitas, comenzaron a dudarlo. Pues al entrar se encontraron con un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, coloreando en unas hojas con pinceles. Estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no les había prestado atención, el pequeño tenía el cabello negro, largo y atado en una coleta baja y usaba ropas rojas que les recordaban a China, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fueron las grandes y muy tupidas cejas que tenía, justo como las de la familia Kirkland. Pero fuera de eso sus facciones y rasgos eran completamente asiáticos.

\- ¿Quién…? - comenzó a preguntar Alfred pero Arthur llegó antes de que terminara de hablar, distrayéndolo y llamando por fin la atención del niño.

\- León, ve a tu cuarto por favor - Arthur lo llamó con una voz suave.

El niño asintió, tomo sus cosas y trotó hasta estar al lado de Arthur. Estando seguro detrás del rubio miró a los demás un poco asustado, pero más que nada tímido.

\- Arthur, _dǎoshī_ (tutor) - lo llamó el niño agarrándose de su pantalón - _Tāmen shì shuí?_ (¿Quiénes son ellos?)

\- Te lo explicaré después León - le acarició la cabeza - sube a tu habitación ¿sí? Cuando termines tu dibujo lo mandaremos - añadió y con eso el niño hizo una rápida reverencia con la cabeza a los otros tres y corrió escaleras arriba.

Francis tenía una mano en los hombros de sus hijos, detenía a Arthur y servía de apoyo para Matthew, a los tres les había afectado ver al pequeño y el que Arthur los mirara sin expresión alguna en el rostro tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarlos. Menos cuando vieron la sonrisa leve que le había dado al niño.

\- Veo que trajiste todo lo que solicité, y acompañaron a Alfred hasta aquí - comenzó a decir entrando en la habitación - gracias, tenía la idea de que Ciam o Liam fueran por él pero ambos estaban ocupados

\- _Dad_ ¿quién es el niño? - Alfred no soportó más la incertidumbre y que el pequeño llamara a Arthur " _Daddy_ " (o eso entendió) no lo tranquilizaba nada - ¡Responde! - gritó.

\- Alfred Frederick Jones, no me alces la voz - Arthur seguía tan serio como al inicio pero un tono de molestia se hizo presente. Además, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo - Matthew y tú vayan a mi despacho a dejar esos papeles, el mayordomo llevará después tu maleta a tu habitación - le ordenó.

\- No

\- Alfred - comenzó a decir en tono de advertencia.

\- ¡No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que respondas! - tomó con fuerza la mano en su hombro y agarro con la otra a Matthew - ¿dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa? ¡¿Quién es el _bloddy kid?!_ \- estalló Alfred - Contéstame - le ordenó.

\- Nueva Inglaterra, no me vuelvas a alzar la voz ¿entendido? Ahora tú y Quebec vayan al despacho a dejar lo que les ordené y no quiero ni una sola palabra más. Lo que tengas que saber, lo harás - habló pausadamente, controlando su temperamento. Francis no sabía qué hacer - oh, y ya me encargaré de darte clases de modales y de moderar ese lenguaje ¿entendido? - añadió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Los niños acataron al orden, más que nada por la sorpresa de que su padre los llamara por sus nombres de naciones que por querer obedecer. Salieron con los papeles y fueron ald espachoq ue estaba en la planta baja a unas habitaciones de allí.

\- _Mon amour_ \- comenzó una vez que los niños salieron.

\- Gracias por haberlo traído, y por cuidarlo el tiempo que estuve ausente

\- _Ce sont nos enfants_ (son nuestros hijos) no es ninguna carga para mí cuidarlos

\- Nueva Inglaterra no es territorio francés, yo me encargaré de él - fue su seca respuesta. Francis no soportándolo más, lo tomo de los hombros preocupado.

\- ¿Arthur, qué sucede? Asustas a los niños y me preocupas a mí ¿qué ha pasado _mon amour_? - pero este seguía tan inexpresivo como antes, se soltó.

\- Nada, no me ocurre nada y será mejor que vayas a despedirte de Alfred, seguramente Matthew y él querrán ponerse de acuerdo para mandarse cartas y esas cosas

\- ¿De qué hablas? - lo miró sin comprender.

\- Francis, Alfred y yo nos quedaremos aquí, en MI territorio desde el cual controlo el suyo hasta que sea mayor… no vamos a volver - añadió asegurando lo que Francis temía.

\- Pero… somos una familia - Francis intentó abrazarlo, pero Arthur se alejó.

\- No, no lo somos… yo la arruiné - mencionó dejando al otro tieso - yo fui quien te llamó de esa manera y fui yo quien arruinó esta familia - mencionó justo cuando los niños volvían.

\- Papá, de eso queríamos hablarte… nos dimos cuenta de que… - comenzó Matthew.

\- No hay nada más de que hablar acerca de ese asunto… Alfred despídete de tu hermano y… de Francis

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero papá!

\- ¡Nada de peros! podrás ver a tu hermano después, lo prometo. Pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa…

\- ¡Estábamos en casa! ¡Antes de que huyeras! - le respondió.

\- ¡Es suficiente ya, Frederick! - su ceño estaba fruncido a más no poder - despídete de Francis YA

Francis para evitar que el niño exasperara más a Arthur, lo abrazó con algunas lagrimitas ya saliendo de sus ojos. Sabía que había terminado todo, pero guardaba esa pequeña esperanza de que Arthur le dijera que lo volvieran a intentar. Pero como sospecho dese un inicio… no era suficiente para él. Alfred lloraba ya a lágrima suelta, sujetado fuertemente a su ropa sin querer soltarlo.

Arthur se acercó a Matthew y lo tomo de los hombros pero este se soltó y lo abrazo fuertemente, llorando al igual que su gemelo. Arthur se agacho y le correspondió el gesto. Su corazón dolía con lo que estaba haciendo pero era un daño menor al que les haría si Francis y él seguían juntos.

\- Me odias ¿verdad? Por mi es que ya no quieres volver a casa… ya no me quieres más - murmuró triste.

\- Claro que no, _love_ \- lo estrecho más contra si para susurrar - los sigo queriendo tanto o más que antes, a los tres… pero tú papá y yo no debemos seguir juntos… solo los lastimaría más

\- Entiendo… creo… ¡pero te extrañaré mucho papá! - lloriqueó.

\- Bueno, te daré algo para que sea menos dolorosa nuestra separación ¿sí? - le confesó antes de soltarlo e ir por una caja al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Alfred miraba curioso la caja.

\- Un regalo para Matthew, ya que tú y yo estaremos aquí y Francis trabaja, no quiero que se sienta solo… así que mis amigas las hadas, me guiaron hasta esto

\- ¿Y qué es? - pregunto curioso cuando notó que al ponerla en el suelo, la caja se movió.

\- Ábrela y lo descubrirás

Matthew junto con Alfred se acercaron y al retirar la tapa descubrieron una cría de oso blanco, este los observó un momento y luego estiró sus patas hacia el menor. Matthew lo tomo en brazos y lo saco.

\- ¿Quién eres? -hablo el animalito, sorprendiéndolos.

\- Soy Matthew

\- ¿Y yo quién soy?

\- Mmm… te llamaré ¡Kumajiro!

Arthur los miraba alegre, pero esa sombra de tristeza ya no abandonó sus ojos.

Francis miraba a los pequeños con el osezno y a Arthur, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Su familia, el amor de su vida… todo había acabado.

* * *

Dudas, quejas, comentarios y más ¡en un review!


	5. La visita no esperada

Esta vez tardé un poco más en subir el cap, ¡lo siento! pero tengo escritos los capítulos principales y escribir los intermedios es a veces algo complicado xD

Como ya saben esta historia cuenta con:

OoC en algunos personajes y también personajes OC

Headcannons

FrUk VS. ScotEng (próximamente)

Y es un fic históricamente infiel

Hetalia y sus personajes perteneces a su maravilloso creador, yo solo los tomo para mi diversión sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

Se volvieron a ver cuándo Alfred, en medio de una rabieta, huyó a casa de Francis. O eso pensó en hacer, pues no logró ni salir de los terrenos de la mansión inglesa en la que vivían de nuevo desde hacía casi un año.

Arthur no estaba de buen humor, aparte de tener que ir por Alfred, apenas salió de la casa una sirvienta le avisó que Lion había enfermado de nuevo y no podían bajarle la temperatura, así que tendría que apurarse para estar pendiente de la pequeña nación. Pero la colonia americana no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

\- Alfred, ya es suficiente - su voz autoritaria no parecía estar funcionando - ¡Nueva Inglaterra! - usó como último recurso, pero desde que habían vuelto cada vez era más común que Arthur usara esa técnica con Alfred, por lo que ya no tenía el mismo efecto de antes.

\- ¡No! ¡Lárgate tú con el _bloddy kid_! - Alfred estaba firmemente agarrado a la reja del jardín.

\- ¡Alfred regresemos a la casa ya!

\- ¡No! ¿Para qué quieres que vaya yo? ¡Me ignoras todo el tiempo! - lloriqueó el niño sin moverse ni un poco.

\- ¿Qué? - Arthur dejó de jalarlo, sorprendido con la afirmación del menor - Alfred, eso… eso no es verdad ¿Por qué lo dices? - lo soltó y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, intentando apartarlo de la reja con sutiles movimientos para no alterar más al otro.

\- ¡Desde que tú y papá se pelearon y llegó ese niño, me ignoras! ¡Y no estoy exagerando! - gritaba entre sollozos - ¡así que déjame en paz y vete con el niño ese!

\- Alfred, yo, lo siento… no tenía idea alguna de que te sintieras así - lo quiso abrazar pero el ojiazul lo apartó - Alfred… - murmuró triste.

\- Ya no me quieres ¿cierto? - pregunto con voz quebrada, sin atreverse a mirarlo - es eso ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no, _love_! ¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate? - ahora, aunque Alfred se negaba, Arthur lo apartó con fuerza de la reja, sin lastimarlo y abrazándolo.

\- Es que ya no juegas conmigo como antes ni me haces caso… ¡Solo te preocupas por el niño ese!

\- Alfred, _love_ perdón, no lo noté - el niño se aferró a él - no sabía que te sentías así - le confesó - y… le pongo un poco más de atención a Lion ya que él es pequeño y se enferma con facilidad, pero eso no significa que yo te quiera menos

\- Entonces ¿sigues queriéndome como antes? ¿No quieres a Lion más que a mí? - sus ojos llorosos lo miraban con una chispa de esperanza que hizo derretirse el corazón del inglés.

\- Por supuesto que no _love,_ tú eres mi hijo y nunca podría querer a nadie más que a ti o tu hermano - le aseguro con una sonrisa leve - Lion está a mi cuidado por encargo de su hermano mayor, que ahora mismo no podía ocuparse de él por una temporada, nada más

\- ¿Tiene hermanos? ¡No lo sabía! - exclamó después ya recuperado del llanto - Si tiene hermanos como yo tengo a Mattie o tú tienes a los tíos…. ¿qué territorio es Lion, _dad_? - su tono de voz y sus ojos mostraban sincera curiosidad.

\- ¿No te lo eh dicho? - el niño negó - pues, él representa una pequeña parte de China, es Hong Kong - luego añadió un poco avergonzado - su nombre realmente es Li Xiau Chu, pero cuando lo conocí no lo supe pronunciar bien así que lo más cercano que logré fue Lion y él me permitió llamarlo así

\- Hahaha ¡Le cambiaste el nombre! - se burló un poco Alfred, más por la cara avergonzada de Arthur que por el hecho en sí.

\- ¡No te burles de tu padre! - medio ordenó antes de soltarse él también a reír.

\- ¡Espera a que Mattie y papá se enteren! - añadió una vez que se recompuso de la risa.

\- En la próxima visita será, ahora es tiempo de regresar a casa… Lion enfermó de nuevo

\- ¡¿Otra vez?!... creo que no debí dejarlo salir con esa lluvia - murmuró por lo bajo pero Arthur alcanzó a escucharlo.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Era eso o dejarlo incendiar la sala! ¡Tiene un serio problema con los fuegos artificiales! - lo acusó.

\- Hablaremos de esto luego, vayamos a verlo - suspiró el mayor, consciente de que Lion sí hubiese sido capaz de eso… le encantaba jugar con la pirotecnia

Cuando volvieron a la mansión se encontraron con que tenían visitas, Francis y Matthew estaban en la sala esperándolos. Alfred corrió feliz hacia su gemelo y subieron a su habitación para mostrarle los nuevos soldados de madera que Arthur la había regalado días atrás.

\- Bonjour, mona mi - lo tomó de las manos y el dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

\- Hola Francis ¿qué hacen aquí? - le pregunto luego de poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

Tenían ya cerca de un año que se habían separado y esta era la primera vez que se veían de nuevo a la cara. Luego de que Arthur le regalara a Matthew el osezno, Francis se había ido con el menor de regreso a Francia, pero se había mudado él también a una mansión en Paris, lejos de aquella mansión donde los cuatro vivieran como familia.

\- Pues… - estaba por responder luego del silencio incómodo pero una sirvienta llegó y los interrumpió.

\- Mr. Arthur, no puedo bajar la fiebre del señorito Lion - se escuchaba muy preocupada, pues el pequeño niño al igual que Alfred, se había ganado el corazón de los empleados.

\- ¿Y ya llamaste al médico? - Arthur se alejó aún más de Francis, soltando sus manos del agarre del otro.

\- Sí, pero dice que no es una gripe normal… que es una gripe de… personas como usted y Mr. Bonnefoy - respondió en voz baja, pues ella era de las pocas que sabía que Arthur, Francis y los niños eran representaciones de naciones - ¿qué hacemos?

\- El único que puede ayudar o decirnos algo es Yao… por favor manda por Mr. Wang lo más pronto posible, ahora mismo subiré con Lion para ver qué más puedo hacer - la sirviente obedeció y los volvió a dejar solos.

-El niño está enfermo eh - comentó como si nada Francis, ocultando muy bien el hecho de que le molestaba un poco que le prestara tanta atención al niño y que llamara por Yao.

\- Sí, suele enfermarse seguido pero esta vez no es por algo como la lluvia… - murmuró yendo a las escaleras - comienza a preocuparme mucho… -añadió antes de subir.

\- Sí, ya lo noté - dijo en un suspiro Francis, decidiendo ir a ver a Alfred y Matthew.

Estuvo un rato con ellos hasta que los llamaron a tomar la merienda, cuando notó que Arthur no bajó, subió por él. Paso por la habitación que era del inglés, por su estudio y al final lo encontró en el cuarto del pequeño pelinegro. Estaba sentado a un lado del niño y constantemente cambiaba el paño húmedo de su frente intentando en vano bajarle la fiebre.

Arthur al notarlo se paró y fue hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Los niños ya merendaron? - le preguntó serio, sacándolo del cuarto.

\- No pienso hacerle nada al pequeño, mon cher - murmuró molesto - ¿tan débil es? - agregó mirando hacia el pequeño.

\- ¿Débil? - Arthur volteó a mirarlo con molestia - ¿lo llamas débil por enfermarse? - preguntó queriendo asegurarse de haber escuchado bien al galo.

\- No veo otra razón para que enferme mucho… lo mismo pasaba con Sacr… - no terminó la frase cuando sintió la mano del inglés impactar contra su mejilla derecha.

\- Nunca y escúchame bien - comenzó con voz fría - nunca vuelvas a llamar a Lion débil ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca! - su mirada esmeralda, normalmente cálida para con él, ahora era dura, fría… podía notar la molestia que sentía en ese momento Arthur.

\- No entiendo por qué el escándalo Arthur, ni siquiera es tú niño - respondió sobándose la mejilla herida.

\- Lo sea o no, por ahora está bajo mi cuidado y apreciaría mucho si tu visita termina pronto - dicho eso volvió a la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- Nadie te dirá débil Lion… no lo eres… no lo eres - murmuró Arthur mirando al pequeño niño, viendo sin quererlo un reflejo de sí mismo cuando aún estaba al cuidado de su madre.

* * *

Agradezco a SalyKon su review y también los alertas n.n me hacen muy feliz!


	6. Recuerdos

Bueno, primero que nada ¡gracias a Aoi The Silent por sus reviews! espero que este cap te agrade...

Ahora sí, ya saben, Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz...

Es un Fic historicamente infiel y posiblemente tenga algo -o mucho- OoC en este cap.

* * *

Francis se fue a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, alegando que se había olvidado de una importante reunión a la que no debía faltar. Matthew y Alfred lloraron, suplicaron y patalearon para pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos a lo que Francis sugirió que Alfred podía acompañarlos y teniendo las miradas ilusionadas de ambos niños Arthur no pudo negarse.

Se encontraba a la espera de que Yao apareciera y cuidaba del pequeño Li, así que el que Alfred pasara un tiempo con su hermano y su… y Francis podía hacerle bien, más después de su pequeño intento de escape del día anterior.

Mientras esperaba a que Yao apareciera y después que el pequeño Lion tomara su comida (que no era tan mala como los demás países decían que era…o eso quería pensar) decidió hacer algo del papeleo pendiente que tenía, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar el por qué es que Lion había terminado bajo su cuidado…

 _Flasback_

 _\- Tú historia siempre me ha parecido de lo más interesante, aru - China tomaba su taza de té mientras veía al descompuesto inglés. Hacía cerca de dos meses que Arthur se había presentado en su casa hecho un manojo de sentimientos inestables - toda una serie de decisiones que no te hicieron bien_

 _\- Pienso cambiar eso - murmuró con la cara pegada a la mesa, en un serio caso de depresión._

 _\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, aru? Si sigues aquí escondido - cuestionó con cierto toque preocupado._

 _\- ¡Nadie se esconde! Solo… necesito alejarme de Francis y que no me encuentre_

 _\- Sabes que eso, aru… es justamente esconderse ¿no? - alzo una ceja en su dirección, la cual el inglés ignoró - Arthur… -antes de terminar de hablar fuera en el patio se escuchó una pequeña explosión y luego dos llantos - Otra vez no, aru_

 _Ambas naciones salieron para ver qué era la causa del alboroto, aunque ya tenían una vaga idea de quién había sido el responsable. Al llegar esto fue confirmado cuando vieron a Hong Kong y Taiwán peleando, ambos con lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos. Yao suspiró y luego tomo a ambos chicos del brazo separándolos, miró con el ceño fruncido a uno y otro hasta que la niña señaló acusatoriamente al pequeño._

 _\- ¡Li Xian Chu empezó! -soltó con voz chillona - ¡Él y sus pirotecnias casi me matan!_

 _\- ¡No es verdad! -contraatacó el niño mirándolo con ojitos de borrego - ¡yo le dije que se apartara y Xiao Mei no hizo caso! ¡Fue culpa suya!_

 _\- ¡Ya basta los dos, aru! - Yao estaba si bien, no molesto sí bastante fastidiado._

 _No que Arthur lo culpara por ello, en ese poco tiempo que había pasado en casa del chino, al menos dos veces al día el pequeño hongkonés causaba una que otra explosión, fuego o disputa entre sus hermanos. Notó lo tenso que últimamente estaba Yao y una idea llegó a su cabeza._

 _\- Si quieres yo lo cuido un tiempo… - dijo como si nada ayudándolo a cargar al pequeño en lo que Yao arreglaba el cabello de Taiwán._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa, aru? - Yao volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada y ambos niños lo miraron extrañados._

 _\- Debo volver pronto… eh dejado descuidados mis deberes cuando vine aquí… no puedo seguir huyendo de Francis ni evitando a Scott, tarde o temprano cumplirá su amenaza de venir por mí para que Francis y los niños lo dejen de molestar - agacho la mirada - y para enfrentar todo debo centrarme en otra cosa… por eso digo que… podría cuidar de Li Cian… Li Shu… Li - comenzó a pronunciar el nombre, haciendo reír un poco a los otros tres - Li… on… Li… Shu…_

 _\- Lion - le dijo el niño, viendo que el rubio no podía pronunciar su nombre._

 _\- Lion - le sonrió Arthur y Yao después de meditarlo un poco accedió._

 _\- Si sucede algo grave o necesitas saber algo, solo avísame - les dijo en día que Arthur y Li Xian Chu (ahora Lion) partieron de vuelta a Inglaterra._

 _Fin flashback_

\- Mr. Kirkland - lo llamó una de sus sirvientas - Mr. Wang ha mandado una carta

\- Gracias Mary, puedes retirarte - tomo la carta y sonrió un poco, Yao llegaría en cuatro días más debido a que todos sus hermanos se le habían pegado en el viaje - Lion se alegrará de verlos… solo espero que se recupere pronto

Soltó un suspiro y se reclino en su asiento. La idea de que era por la distancia lo que estaba afectando al niño no se había ido de su cabeza desde hacía unas horas. Primero la desestimó, pensando en que de ser así, Alfred o Matthew sufrirían de lo mismo, luego recordó que ellos eran sus colonias y Lion no.

Si ese fuera el caso… bueno, lo mejor para el niño era volver con Yao.


	7. La muerte de un padre

Hola! les recuerdo que éste fic es históricamente infiel!

Se conforma por pequeños capítulos y hay saltos grandes de tiempo.

* * *

Al final resultó que el estar alejado era lo que enfermaba al pequeño Lion, apenas llegar Yao y el resto de los chiquillos la salud de Hong Kong mejoró considerablemente. Después de discutirlo un poco Arthur y Yao optaron porque el niño volviera con sus hermanos. Así que a la semana siguiente de que llegaran, Lion se fue con sus hermanos.

Las cosas volvieron más o menos a la normalidad, ambas colonias pasaban temporadas en Londres o París y parecían haber encontrado una manera de aún ser una familia, o algo parecido a una, hasta unos años después cuando Alfred ya era un adolescente y como tal… estaba deseoso de libertad y quería guiarse solo.

Todo estaba mal, Alfred y él cada día peleaban más entre ellos, y Matthew ya no encontraba como detenerlos. Incluso en su desesperación había llamado a Francis, quien apenas llegar y escuchar la pelea a gritos entre Arthur y Alfred, saco al inglés a rastras de la casa mientras Matthew trataba de tranquilizar a su gemelo.

\- ¿Se puede saber y ahora por qué era la pelea, Arthur? - el tono del francés era un poco cansado y una ligera nota de reproche estaba presente. Lo miraba con los brazos cruzados esperando su explicación.

\- ¡Me dijo tirano! ¡Ese _little bastard_ me llamó tirano! - se exaspero caminando en círculos gesticulando con las manos en movimientos exagerados - dijo que era injusto con su pueblo, que los explotaba ¡y que prefería morir a seguir aquí conmigo! ¡Ese desagradecido quiere abandonarme!

\- Cálmate _mon cher_ \- lo tomo de los brazos haciendo que se detuviera. Arthur no lo miro, bajo la cabeza haciendo que su fleco tapara sus ojos - es normal que _Ameriqué_ desee independizarse… ya no es un niño al que puedas manipular, ni es la pequeña colonia que te hacia ser un imperio más grande… tranquilízate

\- Es que no lo entiende - exclamó en tono derrotado - Alfred no entiende

\- ¿Qué cosa _mon ami?_

\- ¡Convertirme en un imperio no significa nada para mí!

Casi lo gritó, al alzar su mirada Francis notó las pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de los verdes ojos. Sabiendo que lo decía enserio y que la única razón que tenía Arthur para no dejar ir al menor era el cariño que le tenía y el miedo a perderlo. No el poder que obtenía al controlarlo ni la ventaja que le daban como Imperio conquistador.

\- Todo mejorará, es solo una etapa… - hizo el intento de consolarlo pero ni él se creía esas palabras.

Y tenía toda la razón para no creerlas, después de que Francis se fuera las cosas volvieron as er tan tensas como antes y poco tiempo después todo empeoró entre Arthur y Alfred… mejor dicho, entre América e Imperio Británico.

Todo había acabado mal, Alfred había escapado de su casa, se había reunido con los americanos rebeldes y ahora le declaraban la guerra. Su pequeña familia, la que eran él, Alfred y Matthew, desde que Francis se fuera, se había acabado. Estaba solo de nuevo.

La corona no estaba nada contenta con los hechos y le habían exigido ir personalmente por la colonia para hacerla entrar en razón o someterla pero Arthur jamás podría obligar a su pequeño a nada… suficiente había sufrido ya como para todavía tener que pelear a golpes con él. Pero debía hacerlo, porque él era familia de Scott y los demás, no de Alfred, porque él era un ex pirata que no se detendría ante nada… porque él no era _débil_ y ninguna colonia rebelde lo podría vencer.

\- Señor Kirkland, lo esperan para partir hacia América señor - llego uno de su empleados a avisarle.

Arthur estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, alistando su uniforme para que se viera impecable. Percatándose de que él jamás podría obligar a Alfred… pero eso era la parte de él que lo consideraba su hijo, esa parte _humana_ que lo diferenciaba tanto de Escocia y los demás… esa parte que debía eliminar para poder ganar.

\- Arthur Kirkland está muerto… Larga vida al Imperio Británico - murmuró antes de salir para unirse a los barcos donde ya lo esperaban.

Desde ese día dejó de utilizar su nombre humano y se quedó con su nombre de nación… desde día algo se rompió dentro de él un poco más.

* * *

¿Reviews? Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario u horror ortográfico me avisan!


	8. Débil

Hola chicos! les recuerdo que este fic es históricamente infiel, también que da grandes saltos de tiempo.

Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos ¡A leer!

* * *

Regresó a su país después de haber perdido frente a Alfred, lo intentó, de verdad que sí. Fue dispuesto a someter o matar a esa colonia rebelde de América... pero al verlo frente a sí, no pudo ver a una colonia rebelde. Vio frente a él al pequeño que encontró, educó y quiso como a un hijo.

Ese pequeño hiperactivo de fuerza descomunal que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y los buscaba a él y a Francis para dormir en las noches de tormenta, el mismo niño que se quedó con él cuando ambos franceses se alejaron de su lado.

\- Yo solo quiero ser feliz... - murmuro para sí, no esperando que alguien más estuviera escuchándolo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Quién a cada oportunidad de ser bueno, tomo las peores decisiones causando todo un desastre destruyendo toda posibilidad de ser feliz?... realmente me sorprende escucharte decir eso, conejo - Scott le respondió en un tono cruel y burlón, esperando alguna reacción del menor pero esta nunca llegó.

Gales, Escocia y las Irlandas se miraron entre sí algo preocupados, la falta de reacción de Inglaterra no era común. Y menos que, al parecer, se olvidara que ellos estaban en la misma habitación que él.

\- Sí... tienes razón - su voz y mirada apagada fueron suficiente alarma para los cuatro, Arthur debería de responderles molesto y no tan... resignado.

\- _Little_ Arturín ¿qué tus heridas no se han curado? ¿O a qué se debe tú mal estado? - Cian lo tomó de los hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las miradas de Liam, Scott y Dylan sobre ellos le hizo ver que era una estúpida pregunta.

\- No me pasa nada... estoy bien - intentó sonar seguro pero su voz se quebró en lo último.

\- Oh, Arthur... eres tan débil - murmuró Dylan creyendo que este no lo oiría.

\- ¡Repite eso! - le gritó enojado, no estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos de sus hermanos - ¡Repite eso mientras recuerdas que fue este _débil_ quién los venció a los cuatro! - se soltó del gemelo y los miró enojado - ¡Repite eso mientras recuerdas que fui yo uno de los más sanguinarios, temidos y poderosos imperios!

\- Pero sigues siendo débil, y con esto nos muestras que nunca has entendido a qué nos referimos - comenzó Dylan con mirada molesta.

\- Sí, pequeño conejo - le siguió Liam - no decimos que seas débil por tu poder militar ni nada de eso...

\- Lo decimos por tu gran sentimentalismo - Scott tenía esa mirada fría que él recordaba de los tiempos en que vivía con ellos luego de la muerte de Britania - ¿cómo esperas ser grande y fuerte cuando te sueltas a llorar como un niño pequeño cada que pierdes alguna colonia rebelde? ¿Cómo esperabas derrotar a ese niño malcriado de Alfred cuando apenas verlo te soltaste a llorar?

\- ¿Cómo esperas llegar al nivel de nuestra madre si eres tan sentimental? - terminó por decir Cian sin rastro alguno de burla o diversión.

Y Arthur no supo qué responder, ahora entendía todo. Sus hermanos no lo trataban tan mal para que fuera fuerte... lo trataban así para que fuera insensible como ellos. Quiso decirles que lo sería, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que no podría.

Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera fingirlo, era bueno en ello y muy rara vez sus hermanos notaban esa máscara que utilizaba. Solo Francis había podido ver a través de ella y por un tiempo creyó que Scott también, pero ahora sabía que no.

Se limpió las lágrimas, regulo su respiración y cuando se hubo serenado lo suficiente volteó a mirar a sus hermanos con esa mirada fría copia de la de ellos. Scott y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos, pero pronto se recuperaron.

\- Pueden creer eso si quieren... no es que me interese lo que piensen - su voz salió fría, tranquila y controlada - ahora... largo de mí casa y de mí territorio

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien nos llamó - Scott frunció el ceño ante el tono que Arthur usó.

\- Bueno, pues ahora les digo que se vayan ¿es tan complicado entenderlo?

\- Vamos conejo, no te hagas el herido - Liam se acercó intentando tomarlo del hombro.

\- Venimos a apoyarte... o algo así - Cian le siguió.

\- Pues ya no lo necesito... largo de aquí - se soltó de su agarre bruscamente.

\- Pero qué sensible eres... no se te puede decir nada

\- No es ninguna de esas cursilerías Dylan, pero ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, Matthew no tarda en llegar y debo revisar todo el desastre que ese niñato de América causo con su numerito... largo de aquí - su tono fastidiado por tener que explicar las cosas no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

\- Si eso quiere el enano... pues vayámonos - Scott les ordenó a los otros, salieron por la puerta pero se detuvo en la entrada - a la siguiente que llames por nosotros, no esperes que vendremos tan de buena fe a verte - le aseguró molesto.

\- Pues esperen sentados, que esto no se volverá a repetir... nunca han sido de ayuda, de todos modos - con un gesto de desdén lo despidió y cuando escuchó que cerraron la puerta su máscara cayó de nuevo - siempre he sabido salir yo solo de todo... solo todo es mejor Arthur... solo es como debes estar - se repitió en murmullos.

Los cuatro mayores caminaban por los pasillos, Liam y Cian detrás de Dylan y Scott. El clima que antes solo estaba nublado auguraba una terrible tormenta... una muestra clara del verdadero estado de Arthur.

\- No debimos provocarlo - murmuraron a la par Cian y Liam, siguiendo a los mayores - ahora se cerrará más en sí mismo y eso no le hará bien

\- Ustedes dejen de quejarse, es lo que debe hacerse - Scott volteó a mirarlos de reojo.

\- Tal vez, nos pasamos un poco Scott - Dylan lo miraba dudoso.

\- Tenemos órdenes, no lo olviden y si con esto Arthur se vuelve lo que madre quería y esperaba de él... no debemos intervenir - al decir lo último apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Scott y sus hermanos cumplirían con lo que ordenó Britania antes de morir... pero eso nunca significó que estuviesen de acuerdo con ello.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	9. Revelaciones

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, debo decir que ahora es cuando comienza la parte menos histórica (incorrecta o no) del fic, para centrarnos directo en Arthur y sus problemas ¿personales? si es que ese le puede llamar así.

Grandes saltos de tiempo entre capítulos

Les recuerdo que los personajes son de Hidekaz y que mío solo son mi OC (Britania/Eileen) y la idea de este fic xD

* * *

Entró a la mansión, Gales lo estaba esperando. Se notaba bastante nervioso y las Irlandas no estaban a la vista. Arthur estaba bastante molesto pues las cosas no estaban del todo bien en su casa: Alfred y él habían vuelto a discutir.

Lo cual ya era algo normal pero... aun así no dejaba de dolerle ¡Y todo porque según el americano, él le arruinaba su cumpleaños! No era su culpa que tal fecha fuera rechazada por su cuerpo y lo enfermara, además ¿de qué se quejaba? ¿No estaba él muy feliz festejando con Francis y Matthew? Y hablando del canadiense... tampoco era culpa suya que el cumpleaños de Matthew sí lo pudiera celebrar tranquilamente, es solo que Francis era quien lo había criado más y a diferencia de Alfred... Matthew había llegado a un acuerdo con su reina para obtener su libertad, no habían llegado al grado de una guerra, todo había sido a través de tratados y acuerdos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó después de saludarlo.

\- Es Escocia... practicaba un hechizo y algo salió mal... - intento explicarse Gales, pero estaba lo bastante nervioso como para lograrlo.

\- ¡Ese imbécil! - refunfuñó - llévame con él, veamos qué tan grave es como para que estés así de nervioso - siguió diciendo en un tono molesto que intentaba tapar lo preocupado que ahora estaba por el mayor.

Dylan lo jaló consigo hasta el sótano donde Scott solía practicar magia.

\- ¡Scott! - gritó apenas lo vio, estaba arrodillado en medio de un círculo de magia que mantenía a Liam y Cian apartados.

Arthur intentó acercarse, pero el campo que rodeaba al círculo le dio una descarga eléctrica, quemando su mano. Scott al notarlo se acercó con cuidado hasta donde se le permitió.

\- ¡No vengas Arthur! - le gritó enojado. Pero Arthur no hizo caso e intentó de nuevo llegar a él. Así que Scott usó otra técnica para apartarlo - Has trabajado muy duro, para que ahora tu felicidad sea destruida... si intentas sacarme de aquí todo acabará -dijo refiriéndose a su recién re-comenzada relación con Francis, y que de vez en cuando Alfred y Matthew pasaran una temporada en su casa como cuando niños. Todos fingiendo ser de nuevo aquella familia feliz de años atrás.

\- ¿Qué felicidad? - gritó sosteniendo su malherido brazo - ¡Si te dejo aquí dentro eso es lo que perderé! - soltó sin poderlo ocultar más.

Gales y las Irlandas los miraban asombrados, no creyendo eso. Scott al escucharlo abrió mucho los ojos y sus pálidas mejillas tomaron una ligera coloración rosa que todos notaron.

Al ver a Arthur sacar su varita reaccionó.

\- ¡Arthur, no! - le advirtió, pero ya era tarde.

Arthur lanzó un hechizo contra la barrera y al chocar ambas energías, su varita comenzó a resquebrajarse pero eso no lo detuvo. Después de unos momentos la barrera comenzó a tronarse y en medio de una explosión, se rompió.

Al despejarse el humo, los hermanos vieron con sorpresa que dentro del círculo estaba Scott desmayado... siendo sostenido por Eileen.

\- ¿Madre? - fue lo que murmuró Arthur antes de caer inconsciente él también.

\- Volví... -dijo asombrada, al momento en que veía hacia los gemelos y Dylan - ¿por qué?

Ninguno le supo responder. Aun intentando procesar el que su hermanito menor estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor... y parecía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos tres días para que ambos hermanos despertaran. Tiempo en el cual las Irlandas y Gales actualizaron en historia, avances tecnológicos y estilo de vida a su madre. Decidieron dejar la resurrección de su madre en absoluto secreto, incluso omitiendo decírselo a sus jefes.

Al ponerla al corriente con su historia, pudieron notar el leve ceño fruncido de su madre, presintiendo su descontento en cuanto al tema de Arthur, pero no quisieron profundizar en el tema hasta que su pequeño hermano despertara... o hasta que lo hiciera Scott, después de todo era a él a quien le encargaron la educación directa de Arthur, razón por la que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en la infancia del rubio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar al pendiente de ambas naciones, el día en que despertaron ninguno de los tres estaba en casa, Eileen y Dylan habían salido a uno de los museos de la ciudad, Liam y Cian estaban en reunión con sus jefes así que las dos naciones habían quedado a cargo de una enfermera que tenía la indicación de revisarlos cada hora hasta que alguno de ellos volviera.

Por comodidad, habían puesto a ambos en la misma habitación, así que cuando Arthur despertó, lo primero que vio fue el tranquilo rostro durmiente de Scott. Por un momento no supo cómo fue que termino allí pero de repente todo volvió a su mente: la llamada de Dylan, el hechizo fallido de Scott, el regreso de su madre y... su confesión.

Cuando recordó la reacción de sus hermanos ante lo que dijo sus mejillas ardieron por su fuerte sonrojo y decidió que antes de enfrentarse a Scott necesitaba una taza de té para calmarse, se levantó lentamente intentado no hacer ruido, pero de nada valió pues apenas puso un pie fuera de la cama, la voz de Scott lo congelo en su lugar.

\- Así que, ¿ahora huyes? - tenía lo ojos cerrados y su tranquila expresión no había cambiado. Arthur se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto.

\- ¿Q-Quién está escapando? - murmuro evitando mirarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando sintió la mirada del otro sobre sí - ¿q-qué?

\- ¿Es verdad? - le preguntó en voz baja, casi como si temiera la respuesta.

\- ¿Es verdad qué? - quiso hacerse el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Arthur, sabes bien a lo que me refiero - su tono era serio, pero su expresión tranquila seguía allí - así que, podrías responderme de una vez, y para variar, con la verdad

\- Y-Yo... pues, lo que dije - comenzó, de nada serviría huir de la situación o postergarla - es... es verdad - terminó por susurrar, no queriendo que Scott lo escuchara.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Arthur volvió a desviar la mirada y se encogió un poco en su lugar, esperando la explosión o siquiera la reacción de Scott, cuando lo sintió levantarse y acercarse a él se tensó. Sin embargo, de todas las reacciones posibles que imagino, el que Scott lo abrazara nunca fue una opción y sin embargo, allí estaba su pelirrojo hermano mayor, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con ¿cariño?

\- Eres un maldito, Arthur - le murmuró, haciendo que de nuevo se tensara - un maldito del cual yo... siento lo mismo que tú - confesó con voz firme, pero con un toque de inseguridad que no era propio de él.

Arthur se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, sus mejillas de nuevo estaban rojas y su corazón parecía querer salir desbocado de su pecho de lo fuerte que latía. Al mirar esas orbes verdes tan parecidas a las suyas se sorprendió de notarlas cálidas, no frías e indiferentes como siempre. La mirada de Scott estaba llena de cariño y también de nervios, tal vez su postura e incluso un poco su voz no lo dejase notar, pero sus ojos, en ese momento eran ventanas a su alma y corazón, corazón que Arthur comprobó... era de él tanto como el suyo de Scott.

Scott tomo su mano y la puso sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, donde Arthur notó que latía tan fuerte y rápido como el propio, luego, sin apenas pensarlo, ambos se acercaron hasta sentir la respiración del otro. Arthur cerro los ojos a la espera del contacto pero Scott se detuvo al recordar un pequeño detalle.

\- No puedo hacerlo - murmuró, pero no se alejó - no debo hacerlo...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - abrió los ojos y lo miro desconcertado - ¿Scott?

\- Francia... - murmuró el nombre con una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y rencor.

\- Francis - repitió Arthur recordando al rubio que aún era su pareja. Sintió deseos de decirle a Scott que no pensara en el galo, que lo arreglaría pero eso no era justo ni para él, ni Francis.

\- Además... eres mi hermano - agregó, ahora así, con claro dolor - no debí ni siquiera decirte nada... no es correcto

Negó separándose de Arthur y fijando la vista en la ventana de la habitación, pensando en todo lo que estaba mal en aquella situación y en todas las reglas de Dios que estaban rompiendo con tan solo haber confesado sus sentimientos, con tan solo sentir lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño... Scott se permitió derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por saberse correspondido en su amor imposible hacia Arthur, su pequeño hermano.

* * *

Ya sea si te gusta el fic o no, encuentras algun horror ortográfico o cualquier cosa ¡Recuerda dejar review! No cuesta nada n.n

Nos leemos después!


	10. Sentimientos y Tristezas

Hola de nuevo! ¿qué tal, les va gustando el fic? quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron comentarios en el cap pasado.

Les recuerdo que todos pertenece a Hidekaz-sensei excepto la idea de este fic y mi OC Eileen/Britania

A leer!

* * *

Después de lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad, escucharon el alboroto causado por el regreso de Liam y Cian. Arthur se aclaró la garganta y lentamente se levantó y salió del cuarto. Scott no hizo nada por detenerlo, solo limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y regresó a recostarse en la cama. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperar su temple fría.

Arthur camino por los pasillos y llegó hasta una biblioteca, allí encontró a una sirvienta a la cual le pidió una taza de té y algún bocadillo, con lo cual quedo solo en la habitación. No quería pensar en nada, solo deseaba olvidar todo y a todos. Pero poco le duró el gusto, pues los gemelos entraron a la habitación platicando en voz alta.

\- _Little_ Arthur ¡estas levantado! - Liam corrió a jalarle de los cachetes - ¡nos dejaron muy preocupados a los cuatro! - lo regañaba cómicamente.

\- Querrás decir tres ¿no? - dijo como pudo.

\- A mamá también la preocuparon ¡pequeño niño desconsiderado! - Cian siguió con el regaño.

\- ¡Basta! - se quejó alejando las manos de Liam - no soy un juguete, así que deja de jalonearme

A pesar de sonar y actuar como siempre, ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Arthur, se miraron un momento y luego voltearon a verlo, esta vez detenidamente. Fue así como notaron los pequeños rastros de lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos y la falta de brillo en estos.

\- Hablaste ya con Scott ¿verdad? -Cian, sin su tono juguetón de siempre, fue quien le preguntó.

\- Y él te corresponde - aseguró esta vez Liam.

\- ¿Qué? Claro q-que no - negó con nerviosismo. Aun no se reponía de la cruda verdad de no poder estar junto a Scott como para que Liam y Cian lo juzgaran.

Cian pensaba agregar algo, cuando a la habitación entro una sirvienta con una carta en mano. La cual era para Arthur, al parecer Francis lo había estado buscando en su casa esos días y al no encontrarlo había mandado una carta a las casas de sus hermanos para dar con él.

Sabiendo bien que ni los gemelos ni Gales iban a aparar con el asunto y también queriendo postergar el reencuentro con su madre, arreglo sus cosas y partió ese mismo día a su casa, prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible. Salió sin que lo pudiesen detener y para cuando Gales y Britania regresaron se encontraron con la novedad de la escapada de Arthur y un Scott encerrado en su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de dos semanas para que Arthur volviera, sin embargo, notaron los gemelos. Volvió en peor estado que cuando se marchó, sus ojos ahora no tenían brillo alguno y estaban un poco irritados por el llanto, su piel pálida ahora tenía un tono enfermizo y su apariencia en general se notaba algo descuidada.

" _Menos mal no huele a alcohol_ " pensaron las Irlandas y Gales, pues su madre no aprobaría que Arthur tomara, añadiéndole que la resistencia del rubio al licor había desaparecido junto con su etapa de pirata pues ahora no hacía falta que tomase mucho para que la bebida le hiciera efecto.

Y, al igual que Scott, Arthur no salía de su habitación para casi nada, si acaso a la biblioteca de vez en cuando y siempre evitaba encontrárselos. Hasta que un día ya hartos de la situación, las tres naciones tomaron cartas en el asunto. Estuvieron pendientes de Arthur y cuando fue a la biblioteca se encerraron con él allí para aclarar algo o mínimo saber si podían ayudarlo a salir de ese estado.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - les preguntó con tono cansado y voz algo rasposa por la falta de uso.

\- Saber qué te ocurre, este no eres tú Arthur ¿qué sucede? - Dylan le contesto tomándolo del brazo.

\- Nada… ¿ahora sí se preocupan por mí? - añadió lo último con algo de burla.

\- Siempre nos hemos preocupado por ti, somos tus hermanos - Cian se acercó - ¿acaso discutiste con Francis por pasar tiempo aquí? - intentó averiguar, pero supo que dio en parte con la verdad al ver que los ojos de Arthur se llenaban de lágrimas - ¿Arthur? - cuestionó preocupado, Liam y él se acercaron para sostenerlo pues las piernas de Arthur amenazaban con fallar de un momento a otro.

Pero Arthur no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y recordó lo que había pasado cuando volvió a su casa.

 _Flashback_

Cuando llegó a su mansión encontró a Francis en el jardín donde estaban las rosas y un pequeño laberinto, tomaba una copa de vino y leía con aire aburrido un libro. Arthur tomo valor y llamo su atención.

\- ¡ _Mon amour_! - Francis corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual Arthur no correspondió - ¿pasó algo? ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! - decidió ignorar la falta de respuesta de su pareja al notarlo tenso y cabizbajo - ¿ _Mon ami_? - indagó.

\- Francis… _i need to talk with you... about us, and our relationship_ \- le soltó en su idioma natal, Francis al notar el tono tenso comenzó a formularse una idea de lo siguiente que pasaría, pero no quería pensar en cosas negativas.

\- Por supuesto

Pasaron a la sala y estando sentados, con una taza de té y una copa de vino a la mano, Arthur procedió a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, omitiendo el hecho de que su madre volvió a la vida, claro está. Cuando llegó a la parte de Scott, quiso mentirle y por un momento contemplo la idea de omitir la confesión pero no pudo hacerlo, " _Basta de mentiras y engaños, aunque duela debo decir la verdad. No puedo seguir reteniéndolo a mi lado con migajas de amor solo porque no deseo estar solo… solo porque Francis me ofrece lo que Scott no puede dar_ " se dijo para darse valor y con pesar le confesó todo, su confesión y los sentimientos mutuos entre Scott y él.

Francis no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando su copa de vino sin molestarse en mirarlo, si no hubiesen estado hablando, Arthur hubiera jurado que Francis no notaba que él estaba allí.

Sabiendo que debía volver a la mansión de Escocia para reunirse con su madre, se levantó y avanzo a la salida de la habitación, suponiendo que Francis necesitaba tiempo de asimilar todo. Pero al pasar a un lado de él, Francis al fin reaccionó.

\- Por favor Arthur, no lo hagas… no me dejes - lo tomo de la mano, esperando, _deseando_ , que el inglés no se fuera pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que lo haría.

\- No puedo hacerlo Francis… no puedo seguir fingiendo que esto está bien, que esto es lo que deseo… no puedo mentirte más tiempo - se soltó del agarre y fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse y no volver más.

\- Así que eso es todo ¿eh? Así es como te deshaces de un estorbo como yo… ahora que sabes que _él_ te quiere, yo ya no te sirvo más - su voz tenía tintes de enojo y tristeza, pero era sobre todo dolor lo que expresaba.

Al voltear, notó que Francis tenía la mirada baja y algunas lágrimas caían al suelo, luciendo más miserable y triste que nunca. Arthur quiso decir algo, decir cualquier cosa para evitarle tal dolor pues él no se merecía lo que Arthur estaba haciendo y su único error fue enamorarse… pero no encontraba qué decir, no se podía permitir volverle a mentir. Arthur amaba con toda su alma a Scott, sí, tal vez en su momento se enamoró perdidamente del hombre frente a él, tal vez en otras circunstancias hubieran podido seguir juntos pero no era así.

\- Jamás quise hacerte daño… y entenderé si no puedes perdonarme - murmuró antes de salir de esa casa, una vez más dejando un corazón roto por motivo de su amor imposible hacia su hermano.

 _Fin Flashback_

\- ¿Arthur? - Liam se acercó a él, de repente su semblante había cambiado a uno triste teniendo el presentimiento de saber qué había pasado - ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada… solo que, ya no deben preocuparse por Franci…a y, si me disculpan, volveré a mi habitación - se soltó del agarre de Dylan y caminó presuroso a la salida.

\- ¡Espera! - Cian lo tomo de los brazos - no podemos dejar que te vayas así. Somos tus hermanos y puedes contar con nosotros - repitió.

Arthur volteo a mirarlos, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco ¿desde cuándo sus hermanos se preocupaban tanto por él? Cian, Liam y Dylan lo miraban con preocupación brillando en sus ojos y fue cuando enfocó la vista en la mesa que una idea vino a su cabeza.

\- Pueden hacerme un favor… - murmuró y los tres asintieron - bórrenme la memoria… mejor dicho, borren lo que siento por una persona - pidió, sorprendiéndolos.

\- Quieres que… ¿borremos lo que sientes por Francis? - le preguntó Dylan con cierta confusión.

Scott, que había decidido salir de su auto encierro, llegó y al ver la puerta entreabierta se acercó, escuchó lo que dijo Dylan y miró hacia la habitación. Arthur era detenido por Cian, y Liam junto con Dylan estaban unos pasos atrás mirando al rubio.

\- No… quiero que borren lo que siento por Scott - soltó con dolor - no eh causado más que penas y sufrimiento con eso… y ya no quiero sentirlo más

\- Arthur… sabes que no pod…

\- ¡Sé que pueden hacerlo! ¡Y saben que yo solo no puedo hacerlo!... por favor - suplicó - háganlo… borren esto que siento… por favor - bajo la mirada y su voz se quebró por el llanto venidero.

\- Arthur ¿por qué quieres algo como eso? ¡Sabes las consecuencias! - Dylan, perdiendo su siempre tranquila actitud, se acercó a él zarandeándolo un poco.

\- Mi final feliz es lo único que nunca podré obtener en este mundo… al amar a mi hermano peco contra Dios y contra todo lo que se espera de nosotros ¿es que no lo entienden? - al decirlo se soltó bruscamente del pelirrojo. Comenzando a alejarse de sus hermanos quienes lo veían impotentes.

Salió de la habitación, topándose con Scott frente a sí. El pelirrojo lo veía sorprendido y bastante dolido, cuando quiso decir algo Arthur se echó a correr. Quiso ir y detenerlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionó y solo cuando notó a sus demás hermanos a un lado de él salió de ese trance en que estaba.

\- Háganlo - soltó en voz baja.

\- ¿Scott? - Liam lo miraba confundido.

\- Borren lo que siente… y bórrenlo de mí también - pidió.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, no estando seguros de querer cumplir con ambas peticiones. Sí, tal vez el que sus hermanos se quisieran de un modo más que fraternal debería verse mal a sus ojos, sin embargo no era así, el amor entre sus hermanos era puro. Ellos lo sabían, lo notaban ¿por qué era tan complicado todo?

\- No - se negó Dylan - no lo haremos, no los dañaremos de ese modo - aseguró serio.

\- Bien… lo haré yo, entonces - confirmó Scott con un suspiro cansado, yendo de nuevo por el pasillo hacia su habitación - y no habrá forma alguna de que lo eviten - agregó mirándolos de reojo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	11. La poción

Hola a todo el mundo! bueno, después del capítulo tan intenso aquí viene uno -tal vez- igual o un poquito más. ¿recuerdan las menciones al m-preg? pues aquí va una.. y tranquilos, el ScotEng VS FrUk seguirá en el próximo cap!

* * *

Miraba por la ventana, esperando a que llegara el rubio, suspiro pesadamente y se maravilló con la vista de la gran nación en que se había convertido el territorio que ella antes representaba. No cabía duda de que su hijo sabía bien lo que hacía y que sus hermanos lo educaron bien. Scott a pesar de su renuencia a tratarlo duramente había cumplido con su objetivo de hacer de Arthur alguien fuerte, aunque eso se veía algo contraproducente pues su hijo menor a pesar de ser fuerte se había vuelto aislado, frustrante y bastante malhumorado.

Pero por suerte ella tenía pensada una solución, una que funcionaría mejor que la anterior de juntarlo de nuevo con Francia. Aunque debía de admitir que no entendió cual fue el erro o el pero que Arthur puso, de acuerdo con Dylan Arthur y Francis habían sido pareja años atrás y hacía poco que habían retomado su relación... el plan debía funcionar, en teoría, pero no salió como espero. Es más, Arthur y Francis armaron tal alboroto y se pelearon a tal grado que el rubio mayor se fue a su territorio con la nariz sangrando, las ropas echas jirones y algunos rasguños en la cara... Arthur tampoco salió bien librado, un ojo morado, la ropa rota y el labio partido.

Tan sumida estaba que se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo escuchó hablar.

\- Lamento la tardanza, tenía una reunión con mi reina - dijo apenas entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta - ¿para qué me solicitabas ver, madre? - su tono, a pesar de sonar educado se podía percibir como fastidiado. Eileen suspiró a la espera de que su hijo se tomase bien lo que iba a decirle.

\- Tú nunca serás feliz Arthur... no sabes cómo serlo - su tono era duro y su expresión seria. Inglaterra únicamente la veía - y añadido a eso, tu gente va cambiando poco a poco y tú no les estás siguiendo el paso... lo que deberías de hacer, es tener descendencia. Prevenir tu caída como yo previne la mía

\- Y cuando yo perezca y no precisamente por un cambio en la gente... ¿el niño en cuestión quedara a tu cargo, no? Para educarlo tan duramente como hubieras querido hacer conmigo aun cuando mis hermanos por poco alcanzan tus expectativas con ese asunto - siguió él con una sonrisa fría, sabiendo bien que eso era lo que su madre quería -pero adivina qué madre... eh encontrado la manera perfecta para evitarlo

Eileen se le quedó mirando, no quería entender el por qué la actitud de su hijo menor, Arthur la miraba con esa sonrisa fría y el comentario que hizo la había afectado demasiado. Ella solo buscaba lo mejor para su hijo pero... tal vez... no lo fue y no lo era aún.

Fue en ese momento que notó el frasco que estaba en mano del menor, por alguna razón le dio un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una poción, que me mantendrá libre de cualquier distracción o posible reemplazo - comentó jugueteando con el frasco, mirando fijamente su contenido.

\- Pero, tú no estás embarazado - su mirada estaba fija en su hijo, no comprendía del todo qué planeaba hacer.

\- Y con esto jamás lo estaré - sonrió abriendo el frasco, luego volteo a mirarla serio - no tendré un hijo para que tú lo controles madre

\- Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad? Tú nunca harías algo así - intentó aligerar el ambiente, un nudo en su garganta le quitaba el aliento. ¡Por Circe, que Arthur no tomara eso!

\- ¿Una broma? Tú has dejado muy claro que nadie podrá quererme ¿qué sentido tiene entonces conservar esta habilidad? - su ceño se frunció, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

\- ¿Y crees que cerrándote a todos serás más fuerte? Así jamás encontrarás amor, hijo - intentó persuadirlo.

\- ¡Yo no soy débil! - se exaltó - además madre, tu última lección me la hicieron llegar bien mis hermanos... el amor es debilidad - al decirlo había un toque de amargura que le hizo acordarse de Scott, ya que él pronunciaba esa horrible frase igual que Arthur mucho más luego del alboroto entre Arthur y Francis.

\- Estaba equivocada con respecto a eso... Francis creí que sería un buen partido para ti, de verdad que sí, después de todo me enteré de que ya habían criado a esas dos colonias juntos y pensé que un niño de ambos no sería muy diferente ni algo desconocido para ustedes- lo tomo de la mano que no tenía el frasco y le sonrió un poco - ahora, vuelve a tapar eso y vayamos a la reunión con tus hermanos ¿sí? Ya deben de haber llegado

\- ¿Tú crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto? - su tono sonó herido y su mirada comenzaba a ser cristalina. Eileen no sabía cómo parar todo eso.

\- Mi pequeño niño ¿tú piensas que haciendo esto serás más fuerte? - había algo de burla en su tono, y de inmediato supo que era un error.

\- Pues solo hay una forma de comprobarlo - al decirlo y antes de que Eileen lo detuviera, tomó la poción completa.

Los efectos comenzaron a aparecer y Arthur cayo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía en el vientre... sabiendo ahora que su anatomía estaba cambiando para ser completamente la de un hombre humano... sin ese vientre fértil con que nacían todas las naciones y para acabar de rematar... también lo volvía completamente estéril: no podría embarazarse y no podría embarazar a nadie jamás.

\- Oh, no...Arthur... -Eileen se arrodillo a su lado, intentando sostenerlo.

\- ¡Lárgate de mi vida! - gritó presa del dolor, pero no solo el físico.

\- Arthur de verdad solo buscaba ayudarte, te amo hijo - comenzó a decir con lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Arthur apenas si le prestaba atención pues estaba en posición fetal abrazando su ahora estéril cuerpo - y creí que teniendo un niño podrías salvarte de ti mismo y de esta burbuja en la que decidiste encerrarte desde pequeño, si solo no hubiera deseado que te enfocaras tanto en el poder... no habrías hecho esto - Arthur la miró un momento, notando como su madre dejaba de lado esa actitud fría y calculadora que siempre tenía y se mostraba como la madre amorosa que él siempre quiso que fuera... pero ya era tarde, tanto para ella como para él.

\- Largo de aquí, madre - murmuró señalando la puerta con esfuerzo.

\- Oh Arthur, déjame darte mi último consejo como madre y una lección que yo misma aprendí por mis malas decisiones... la única persona que se interpone en el camino a tu felicidad... eres tú mismo - intentó tomarlo de nuevo pero Arthur se alejó.

\- Largo de aquí madre ¡vete con tus preciados y fuertes hijos!... yo no te necesito - escupió con odio, corriéndola de la habitación y Eileen, con el corazón roto por lo que inconscientemente le había provocado a su inocente y dulce Arthur, salió presurosa del lugar.

* * *

¿Reviews plis? QwQ


	12. Escrito en la pared

Hola a todos! Gracias por las alertas y los favoritos, me alegran el día! n.n

Como siempre, les recuerdo que Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz, a excepción de mi OC Eileen/Britania

* * *

Eileen no les dijo nada a sus hijos, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirles que Arthur había tomado ese infierno de poción por culpa suya? Simplemente no podría y menos al ver la preocupación extrema que mostraban los ojos de Scott. Ese sentimiento lo conocía bien, ella misma lo experimentó siglos atrás y la prueba a ello están frente a sí, cuestionándola acerca de la falta de su hermano menor.

En realidad no le sorprendió, ya se esperaba algo así, solo que no quiso creerlo en primera instancia. Pero en realidad estaba todo claro y la amargura que mostrara Scott al enterarse de sus planes, al ver la pelea entre Francis y Arthur y ahora, sin ver al rubio cerca cuando se supone debía reunirse con ellos, logró reafirmar las cosas: Scott estaba perdidamente enamorado de Arthur.

Como de ella no sacaron nada corrieron a buscarlo pero Arthur ya no estaba en la habitación, es más, todo rastro de que él hubiese estado allí desapareció, la copa, su maleta y todo. Sinceramente se sorprendió con eso, después de ver lo doloroso que era el efecto de la poción.

Sin embargo no había más que hacer, lo buscaron y cuando dieron con él Arthur les ordeno mantenerse alejados. No deseaba saber nada de ellos por un buen tiempo. Todos acataron la orden, con un presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, que algo grave le había pasado y ella... ella guardó silencio y no les reveló la verdad, ya era cuestión de tiempo para que lo dedujeran.

El que Arthur se autoaislara no le cayó nada bien a Scott, ahora que se habían declarado y que sus hermanos lo sabían y su madre lo sospechaba no tenía ningún caso seguir ocultando sus emociones y sentimientos hacia su hermano. Incluso algunos países fuera de su familia lo llegaron a notar también cuando era su turno de presentarse en las reuniones mundiales. Ahora que Arthur no se hacía cargo, entre él, Gales y las Irlandas se iban rolando para asistir a las reuniones. Como era de esperarse, quien se lo tomó mal fue Francia y ahora las peleas verbales que iniciaba eran con Scott, las cuales a diferencia de las que tenía con Arthur estaban llenas de sarcasmos, insultos y golpes bajos.

Arthur no salía de su mansión, la cual era la más alejada que tenía en su territorio. La primera en la que vivió luego de independizarse del cuidado de sus hermanos, poco antes de convertirse en pirata. Era pequeña a comparación de la que usualmente habitaba y tenía apenas 5 sirvientes para mantenerla, pero era lo que necesitaba: alejarse de todo y todos. Su dolor y furia eran demasiados para que supiera como manejarlos. Pero lamentablemente, con el paso de los días la furia le ganó al dolor y su actitud antes solo reservada, mal hablada y algo peleonera se volvió peor y más agresiva. Quería dejar de sufrir, dejar de sentirse así de débil y manipulado... quería dejar de sentir.

Scott tardó su tiempo en dar con él, pero apenas supo la dirección corrió hasta la mansión en busca de Arthur. Cuando llegó entró a hurtadillas en los terrenos que formaban al jardín y lo encontró sentado sobre la rama de un árbol. Se le notaba ojeroso, mucho más delgado de lo que era saludable y sus ojos como dos pozos oscuros que solo reflejaban dolor.

 _"¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó Arthur? ¿A qué se debe tu dolor?"_ es lo que Scott deseaba preguntarle, pero no pudo hacer. Cuando entro en el campo de visión de Arthur este inmediatamente lo notó. Frunció el ceño y bajo de un ágil salto del árbol, al parecer, dispuesto a correrlo del lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dije que no quería verlos Escocia! - le gritó, bastante molestó... o eso quería mostrar.

\- ¿No está claro? Vine a buscarte... Arthur nos tienes preocupados... vuelve - su calmada voz y su serio gesto amenazaban con cambiar por una súplica, pero aun tenía algo de orgullo y reputación que mantener.

\- Largo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo ¿quieres? - dio media vuelta dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero fue detenido del brazo y jalado hasta estar cerca y frente a Scott - s-suéltame ¡Ahora mismo!

\- No, basta Arthur ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Qué tienes? - el rubio desvió la mirada, terco en no querer verlo e intentar zafarse de su agarre - _Bloddy Hell Arthur, answer me!_ \- le ordenó/rogó sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, zarandeándolo un poco presa de la incertidumbre y la preocupación que sentía desde el día en que no llegó a la reunión.

\- Suéltame - repitió en tono calmo, pero al ver que el mayor no obedecía se removió como fiera atinándole un codazo por error en la cara - _Leave me alone, now!_

\- ¡No hasta que me digas que diablos pasó contigo! ¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto?! ¡¿Qué tienes?! - ambos forcejeaban, uno intentando escapar y el otro queriéndolo retener.

\- Mi ira es todo lo que tengo, lo único que me permite seguir en pie - terminó por responderle sin mirarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo porque entonces al verlo a los ojos Scott sabría la verdad tras sus palabras. Aunque estas no fueran precisamente una mentira - ¿Qué puedo ser si la pierdo? - agregó en tono bajo, dejando de forcejear.

\- Feliz - aseguró Scott, ahora sosteniéndolo levemente por la cintura. Arthur al escucharlo soltó una risa fría y sin emoción alguna.

\- ...Débil - respondió al fin dignándose a mirarlo - y eso tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie

\- Arthur - su ligero agarre terminó por desaparecer debido a la sorpresa de ver el gran dolor en esos ojos tan parecidos a los propios.

\- Nada de "Arthur" Scott, sabes tan bien como yo que tengo razón - desvió la mirada - ambos somos el ejemplo claro de ello

\- ¡No es así! - lo tomó de las mejillas, desesperado por hacerle entender - no es así... jamás fue una debilidad

\- Lo es, lo sabes tan bien como yo - quiso evitarlo pero el ardor en sus ojos y lo caliente de sus mejillas le anunciaban que el llanto volvía a él como los días pasados. Solo que esta vez en lugar de llorar a solas hasta que su garganta doliese y sus ojos ardiesen como el infierno, estaba Scott frente a él limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares en delicadas caricias.

\- No es así Arthur, entiéndelo por favor - hubo un tono de súplica en su voz, lo cual a Arthur sorprendió.

\- Tú has podido vivir bien sin amor tanto tiempo... yo podré hacerlo - terco, quería hacerse creer a sí mismo esas palabras. Scott le dio una ligera sonrisa, triste, cansada.

\- No es así Arthur, todo este tiempo, desde que sé qué es lo que siento por ti me he hecho las mismas preguntas: ¿Cómo vivir? ¿Cómo respirar cada día? Sin ti a mi lado o siquiera cerca de mí, me siento sofocado, me ahogo en mi propia soledad y añoraba en silencio el verte aunque sea una vez - dio un suspiro, tomando de nuevo valor y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos sabiendo que era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar continuó - quiero tener tu amor Arthur, aunque seas sangre de mi sangre... dime tan solo ¿es aquí donde renuncio a todo, mando al carajo a todos por esto? Por esto que tú y yo sentimos...

Arthur lo miraba sorprendido, con los ojos llorosos, el corazón agitado y sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de Scott rodearlo cuidadosa y cariñosamente, tal vez temiendo que volviera a forcejear, tal vez temiendo lo que le fuera a contestar.

Y lo supo... no podía seguir encerrado en sí, _no quería_ seguir sintiéndose así. Estaba harto de fingir ser alguien fuerte y frío, estaba harto de esconderse del mundo, de temer y sentirse tan débil cuando en realidad no lo era... de alejarse de Scott y culparse por lo que sentía cuando lo único que deseaba era permanecer el resto de su existencia con él.

\- Por ti... lo arriesgaré todo Scott - le respondió apenas, antes de en un impulso unir sus labios con los de su hermano.

Fue al principio un roce brusco, inexperto. Ambos estaban con las emociones a flor de piel, el agarre que tenía Scott pasó a ser firme, pegando el cuerpo del otro lo más posible al suyo, Arthur paso sus brazos por el cuello de Scott, sus manos en el cabello del mayor, despeinándolo y dando ligeros jaloncitos. Su labios se movían en sincronía, Scott paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Arthur y lo mordisqueó un poco hasta que este entreabrió la boca permitiéndole a sus lenguas comenzar a juguetear. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones rogaron por oxígeno, albos con los rojizos labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y unas tímidas sonrisas asomando por su cara.

Unieron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sintiéndose completos, a gusto, juntos.

 _Un millón de fragmentos de cristal, me persiguieron desde el pasado, c_ _omo las estrellas, comenzaron_ _ _a reunirse y la luz comenzó a desvanecerse_ _cuando toda la esperanza comenzaba a romperse...__ _pero contigo a mi lado,_ _ahora_ _sé que no debo tener miedo._

* * *

Como supongo algunos notaron, el capítulo está totalmente inspirado en la canción "Writing's on the wall" de Sam Smith.

¿reviews? Venga chicos, si les gusto el capítulo, la historia o desean ver algo o preguntar ¡no cuesta nada comentar!


	13. Reordenar y Resignarse

Después de su ruptura con Arthur, Francis volvió a su territorio. Pero no a la mansión que tenía en París… volvió a aquella mansión en la que años atrás viviera con el inglés cuando Alfred y Matthew eran pequeños.

El lugar tenía el esplendor de antaño, pero ese aire de alegría familiar desapareció para siempre después que Arthur saliera huyendo. Ahora a pesar de su belleza, lucía más como un mausoleo elegante... un monumento en honor a una ilusión rota.

Le dijo a su jefe en turno que necesitaba tiempo a solas, que no quería ser molestado a menos que se tratase de algo realmente importante y se desconectó del mundo. No quería pensar en nada más, no quería recordar a Arthur ni su fallido amor.

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido y cuando lo notó, poco más de dos meses llevaba recluido en la casa, en ese momento se hizo consciente del estado en que estaba: la ropa arrugada y mal puesta, el cabello enredado y con cerca de dos semanas sin lavar, la barba descuidada y ojeras terribles que lo hacían ver enfermo.

Con su aislamiento olvidó que Matthew y Alfred habían quedado de irlos a visitar a él y Arthur y que los gemelos no sabían nada de los últimos acontecimientos. Así que cuando llamaron preocupados a su puerta no le quedó más remedio que explicarles todo.

Alfred se molestó tanto que corrió a confrontar a Arthur, Matthew y Francis intentaron detenerlo pero la descomunal fuerza de Alfred no se les comparaba.

Matthew en su lugar se quedó acompañando a Francis, el rubio mayor tenía muy mal aspecto y le preocupaba demasiado, era su padre después de todo. Estaba resentido con Arthur, claro que sí, pero también sabía que aquella relación entre Francis y él no tenía futuro, nunca lo tuvo, al parecer Scott ocupaba el corazón de Arthur apenas dejando espacio para Alfred y él, y aquel amor que Arthur les tenía, cabe añadir, no era del mismo tipo pues era amor paternal.

Alfred, fúrico, corrió hasta la casa de Inglaterra, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Arthur ¿cómo era posible que cambiara a Francis por Scott? ¡Era como si él cambiara a Iv… a la persona que amaba por Matthew! Vale, sí, amaba a su hermano, eran gemelos después de todo… pero no le tenía _ese_ tipo de amor.

Llegó a la mansión de Arthur pero le informaron que no se encontraba allí, sino en la mansión de Escocia, lo que lo hizo enojar un poco menos, al menos tenía la decencia de no llevarlo a la casa en la que vivía con ellos.

Tardó poco en llegar a la mansión y, cuidando de que nadie lo viera, trepó por el muro del jardín y buscó a Inglaterra. Lo encontró en el jardín, al lado de una mesa con un servicio de té y en compañía de Scott.

Lo que por un momento más coraje le dio fue ver la felicidad de Arthur: el ver sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa sincera, como él no lo veía desde que era una pequeña colonia... Para después sentir culpa, después de todo ¿quién era él para negarle esa felicidad a su… a Arthur? ¿Qué sentido tiene intentar unirlo de nuevo a Francis cuando era obvio que eso no iba a funcionar por mucho que lo quisiera? Arthur merecía ser feliz con quien su corazón había elegido y Francis merecía un amor de verdad, no migajas de uno que no le correspondía, además, dudaba mucho que su corazón lo resistiera otra vez.

Toda la furia que sentía se desvaneció lentamente, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron un minuto y cuando se repuso y decidió irse de allí, Scott lo vio.

\- Hey, mocoso ¿qué haces aquí?

Alfred dio un quejido bajo, esperaba irse de allí sin que notaran que había ido, pero no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a la mesa donde estaban ellos, Scott lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como siempre y Arthur tenía una expresión entre seria y algo culpable.

El menor los vio, y luego de un suspiro cansado, hablo en tono serio.

\- Está bien - fue lo único que dijo, pero al ver que ninguno entendía, completó - no haré un drama como antes, no pongas esa cara Iggy… está todo bien - le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Alfred... -Arthur lo miraba sorprendido, luego le sonrió un poco - ¿estas… están seguros?

\- Sí, no puedo hablar por Mattie pero lo conozco… él sabe tan bien como yo lo que pasa, o incluso mejor… mereces ser feliz, y Francis también - ante la mención de Francia, Arthur bajó la mirada.

\- De verdad que has cambiado, mocoso… ya no eres más un niño - Scott comentó al momento en que tomaba la mano de Arthur para darle ánimos.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Alfred, ni tampoco la sonrisa pequeña que el dio Arthur al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - Arthur volteó a mirarlo con duda, no recordaba que Alfred viajaría a Europa.

\- Mattie y yo planeamos visitarlos hace algunos meses, era una sorpresa para ti y Francis nos ayudó a ocultarlo… pero no fue hasta que llegamos que algo nos pareció extraño. Francis no estaba para recibirnos y cuando lo buscamos con su jefe no nos dio razón de él más allá de que había pedido que no se le molestara. Tardamos unos días en encontrarlo y él fue quién nos dijo lo que había pasado entre ustedes y que, ahora estás con Escocia - explicó rápidamente, no queriendo entrar en detalles acerca del precario estado del galo.

-Ya veo…

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Arthur tenía aun la mirada baja, Alfred intentaba por todos los medios no verlos y Scott se encontraba incómodo con la situación, al parecer, el nombre de Francia aun provocaba sentimientos en Arthur, no los de antes, pero tampoco era agradable.

\- ¿Te quedas a comer, mocoso? - exclamo sorprendiendo a los dos rubios.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Alfred lo miraba con duda, normalmente era Arthur quien lo invitaba a comer, no Scott.

\- No me hagas repetirlo ¿quieres? - lo miraba serio.

\- Yo…

\- Vamos, quédate a comer al menos, luego si quieres te puedes marchar - Arthur intervino antes de que pasase algo.

Alfred quiso negar la invitación pero su estómago fue más rápido que él y soltó un gruñido que claramente indicaba hambre, así que con las mejillas rosas de la pena aceptó quedarse.


	14. Tiempo de recuperarse

Hola a todo mundo, volví con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez, centrado en Francis. Portque todo corazón roto merece su momento.

Como ya saben, mía solo es la idea de esto, los personajes son de Hidekaz.

* * *

Para cuando Alfred volvió a la mansión su gemelo había logrado que el mayor se diera una ducha, se afeitara y comiera algo que no fuera simplemente vino. Con solo eso Francis volvía a tener un aspecto más saludable y normal que cuando lo encontraron, aún faltaba que recuperara un poco el peso y que descansara lo suficiente para desvanecer las ojeras y faltaba aún más para que volviese a ser el mismo de siempre -o lo más parecido que pudiese ser a su yo de antes- pero se empezaba por algo. _"Con el tiempo volverá a ser el mismo, lo sé"_ se dijo Alfred para animarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Mathew tuvo la delicadeza de no preguntarle cómo le había ido con Arthur y en cambio se dedicó a contarle a Francis cómo la estaban llevando ellos en sus respectivas naciones, Alfred contribuía con graciosas y algunas fantasiosas historias solo por querer ver de nuevo la sonrisa del que, al igual que con Arthur, todavía consideraba su padre. Pero después de un rato se detuvo.

Francis rompió en llanto.

Los americanos se miraron preocupados, no era extraño que Francis llorara de vez en cuando, sin embargo esta vez era diferente: en lugar de hacer drama y demasiado ruido, su llanto era angustiante, silencioso.

\- ¿ _Pére_? - Mathew lo tomó de los hombros, su voz baja y calmada tenía un toque de pánico.

Pero Francis no contestó, se soltó suave y al levantarse les dio la espalda. No podía contestarles y aunque lo intentase sabía bien que no podría seguir fingiendo estar mejor frente a ellos.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando las pequeñas sonrisas de Mathew y su constante charla le recordaban las tardes y noches en que Arthur y él charlaban de todo y nada a la vez, recordando cuando eran pequeñas naciones, cuando el mundo resultaba un misterio para ellos y sus deseos de libertad e independencia les llenaban los corazones?

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el solo escuchar charlar a Alfred y verlo dramatizar sus fantásticas historias, su memoria le trae los recuerdos de un pequeño y molesto Arthur asegurándole que las hadas, unicornios y demás seres mágicos existen y son sus amigos?

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando de solo verlos le recordaba a quien había perdido y quien le rompió el corazón?

Mathew y Alfred no dijeron nada cuando el mayor subió las escaleras y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Después de unos momentos Mathew intuyó por donde iba el asunto, así que una vez que entre él y Alfred terminaron de levantar todo aquello que habían ocupado y terminar de arreglar el desastre que creó Francis en su depresión, fueron en búsqueda de las dos únicas naciones que podrían apoyar al galo en la situación: Prusia y España.

\- ¿Crees que será lo mejor?

\- No podemos hacer nada más, es lo más adecuado para que se recupere

Alfred aún no estaba del todo convencido, le preocupaba bastante el tener que dejar a Francis encargado con alguien más cuando él y su hermano podían hacerse cargo. Sin embargo Mathew fue firme en su decisión, y realmente no es como si Alfred pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, era Mathew el más empático de los dos, además de ser el mayor.

Una vez que escucho irse a los gemelos, Francis volvió a bajar y buscó en las alacenas vino que tomar, al no encontrarlo en las cocinas ni en los muebles del comedor decidió ir por sus reservas escondidas en los estantes de la biblioteca. Fue en vano, pues a medio camino recordó que fueron las primeras botellas en desaparecer cuando llegó. Sin nada que tomar para olvidarse de las cosas, volvió a su cuarto.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que Mathew también había limpiado la habitación e incluso abrió las cortinas y la puerta que daba al balcón. Con paso lento camino hasta salir, el aire le dio en la cara y lo hizo alzar la mirada. El sol estaba por ocultarse y el ambiente era agradable, aunque también tenía un algo que lo hacía triste, nostálgico.

Se recargó en la pared y resbaló hasta quedar sentado mirando todo por entre los adornos del barandal. Ahora estaba solo de nuevo. Apretó los dientes cuando notó llegar las lágrimas. Estaba harto, estaba harto de lágrimas y debilidad, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlas.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy distintos, al menos ahora ya no se perdía en su depresión - _estaba más repuesto, le gustaba pensar_ \- recordaba comer y el vino se acabó el día que los gemelos se fueron así que no tenía forma de olvidarse de todo al caer más borracho que nada.

Suponía que, después de tato ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Sus ojos estaban tan secos como su corazón y como, él suponía, pronto lo estaría también su alma. No que fuera dramático, pero era así precisamente cómo se sentía.

Tomó la costumbre de caminar por la mansión, al principio para torturarse con las memorias y recuerdos felices que reunió con su familia en ese lugar, después, para tratar de hacerse a la idea de que nada de eso volvería y que en algún punto, él debía dejarlo ir así como Arthur había hecho.

Fue justo en medio de uno de esos paseos que lo hallaron Gilbert y Antonio, tardaron más de lo que pensaron en ir debido a sus obligaciones y al tardío llamado de los gemelos pero allí estaban.

\- ¡Francis! Por dios, te ves terrible - el español se acercó hasta fundirse en uno de sus fuertes abrazos, su tinte aunque quiso sonar a broma fue más preocupado que otra cosa.

\- Sí, ya me lo han dicho ¿qué hacen aquí? - su mirada pasó de Antonio a Gilbert, se soltó del abrazo y los miró con una ceja alzada -es más ¿quién les dijo que estaba aquí?... _mes enfants, Matthew et Alfred_ -se respondió él solo al instante.

\- Pues sí, ellos están muy preocupados por ti y querían estar aquí pero…

Antonio dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque Francis sabía bien qué quería decir: " _Pero saben que con su presencia te recuerdan a Arthur_ ". Hizo el intentó de sonreírles pero estaba cansado para hacerlo, además de que ellos no se tragarían esa mentira.

Los invitó a pasar y, con tiempo, mucho tiempo, entre los tres pudieron traer algo del Francis de antes… aunque, como ya sabían, nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Ese es el precio que trae consigo un corazón roto.

* * *

Bueno, si alguien lo pudo notar, hay una pequeña frasecita que modifiqué ligeramente y pertenece al libro de Divergente. Me parece que iba bien con el momento y para evitar acusaciones y demás, lo digo de una vez.

Pasamos un poco del ScotEng, pero ya en el próximo capítulo volvemos con ellos. Solo que, como dije arriba, un corazón roto (más si es el de nuestro querido Francis) merece al menos un capítulo.

¿Reviews?


	15. El nacimiento

Después del mega drama con Francis, volvemos con el ScotEng, esta vez con la explicación del por qué Britania (Eileen) volvió ¡pero no digo más que es spoiler! si es que se le puede llamar así xD

Pues, lo de siempre: Hetalia no me pertenece.

¡A leer el cap.!

* * *

Bueno, podía ser peor, o al menos eso quiso creer. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría ¿cuánto les duró esa pseudo-paz esta vez? Daba igual, en algún punto volverían a lo mismo, lo que los traía aquí: GUERRA. Pero, para ser más precisos, la guerra a la que los humanos denominaron _World War II_.

Sí, todo era un caos, pero ¿cuándo no lo era en el mundo? Hasta Alfred, que no era de su continente, estaba inmiscuido, todo lo empezaron esos tontos de Gilbert y Ludwig, le siguieron él y Francis… y después todo fue bandos, ataques y caos dividido en dos: Potencias del Eje y ellos: Los Aliados.

\- ¿Arthur?

Llamo a la puerta un joven de piel clara, pecas, cabello rubio opaco y ojos azules, que portaba un traje militar verde parecido al suyo. Asustándolo un poco y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?.. Ha, eres tú Ian ¿qué pasa?

\- Irlanda del Norte y Escocia llamaron por ti y por Irlanda… es por Lady Eileen, ella… está mal - bajó la mirada, sabía bien que aunque el rubio y la antigua nación no se llevaban bien no dejaban de ser madre e hijo.

\- Enseguida voy, gracias ¿ya le avisaste a Irlanda?

\- No, Douglas se encargó de eso ¿necesitas algo más?

\- Solo que me mantengas al tanto de los avances y me avises cuando todas las plataformas terminen de instalarse - tomo su abrigo y salió presuroso de la habitación - gracias, Londres - se despidió del chico, la representación humana de su capital.

Llegó lo más pronto posible a la mansión de Gales, donde desde hace años su madre se hospedaba, bajo corriendo y entró a la casa. Sin esperar a que los sirvientes lo guiarán o siquiera anunciaran su llegada, entró a la habitación, asustando a sus hermanos de paso.

\- ¡Arthur esas no son formas de llegar! - lo regaño Gales.

\- ¡Dijeron que era urgente! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene madre? ¡Dijeron que estaba grave! - soltó todo de golpe, asustado y bastante alterado.

\- Arthur, cálmate… - Scott, que acababa de llegar con una taza de té, lo abrazó con un brazo - hablas como si estuviera muriendo… y no es así, tranquilo

Lo levo hasta una silla y le tendió la taza, Arthur tomo un sorbo pequeño, clamándose un poco.

\- Te dije que la necesitaría… - Scott molesto a Dylan.

\- Y yo te dije que me asusta cuánto lo conoces - replicó este - aunque, bueno, después de todo es normal… viven juntos hace años - meditó en voz baja.

Después de que Arthur terminó su té y volvió a estar tranquilo, Liam y Cian se reunieron con ellos -Irlanda había llegado poco antes que Arthur- y con caras afectadas les informaron que Eileen pedía verlos a todos.

Acatando la orden de su madre se encaminaron al cuarto donde descansaba, estaba en la cama recostada, las cortinas corridas permitían entrar a los rayos de luna y una lampara en la mesilla de noche le alumbraba la cara. Su gesto era cansado, más no tenía muestra alguna de dolor o agonía… solo lucía cansada.

\- _My childrens_ \- los llamó con un gesto de mano y los cinco rodearon la cama - _it's time… to say goodbye, my dears_ … mi tiempo acabó hace mucho y es hora de volver - su voz era queda, calmada y dulce.

\- Mamá… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Volviste con nosotros hace mucho!... no puedes… no puedes simplemente decidir eso así como así…- Dylan la tomó de la mano, no queriendo alejarse de ella.

\- No es decisión mía… siempre nos preguntamos por qué había vuelto a aparecer aquí y ahora lo sé… aún tenía que presentarles a alguien - les sonrió un poco, alejando el edredón con que se tapaba… dejando a la vista su abultado vientre.

Cuatro de sus hijos la miraron asombrados, el quinto desvió la vista con dolor... Eileen bajó la mirada apenada, no quería hacerlo sentir mal pero tarde recordó que lo que le pasaba a ella sería algo que Arthur no experimentaría jamás y que esto era cruel para él. Tomo aire y continuo, esta vez con mirada triste.

\- Sé que para algunos esto no será feliz ni algo que puedan soportar… pero les ruego que lo cuiden, será su hermano después de todo y nuestra familia siempre ha estado unida, tal vez no como quisiera o como los demás piensen que debería ser… pero nos queremos a nuestra manera ¿no es así? - los miró esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Quién fue madre? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -Scott tenía una mirada fiera, al igual que Gales. Los gemelos estaban aun en shock y Arthur evitaba soltar alguna tontería o cometer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

\- Nadie hijo

\- ¿Entonces cómo…?

\- Hay cosas que ni la ciencia ni la magia pueden responder… y la magia más extraña de este mundo somos nosotros mismos como personificaciones ¿es que ya lo olvidaron? Fue lo primero que les enseñé cuando niños. Algunas personificaciones nacen -así como ustedes- de dos naciones y existen aquellas que…

\- Aquellas que deben existir aún si no se les ha planeado o no se dan los medios para ello, aparecen de la nada o nacen de una sola nación - completó Arthur con voz grave, sin voltear a verla y alejándose hasta la ventana - ¿Qué representará? ¿Cuándo aparecerá? - la cuestiono sin emoción alguna.

Eileen entendía bien la actitud de su hijo y el dolor que debía estar pasando por verla en estado, como recordatorio constante de aquello que él mismo anuló en su vida. Scott lo miraba preocupado y con un gesto de ella se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, no entendiendo qué ocurría con su rubio. Dylan y los gemelos se quedaron con ella, esperando con tristeza la respuesta.

\- No sé qué es lo que representará, pero sé que será cerca del mar o en él… y no falta mucho para que nazca

Dylan y Liam fueron a buscar cualquier indicio de alguna isla o territorio en sus aguas, Scott y Arthur salieron a la biblioteca para hablar y Cian se quedó acompañando a Eileen.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Arthur no estas actuando normal ¿qué tienes? - lo cuestionó con tono preocupado.

\- Nada… solo es la sorpresa de esto, no es nada - se alejó levemente, apartando su mirada enfocándola en los diversos títulos en la estantería frente a él.

\- Te creería si no te conociera, pero lo hago - afirmó con voz tensa, lo abrazó por la cintura recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur y tras soltar un suspiró continuo, esta vez con un tono bajo - si no me dices qué ocurre no podré ayudarte, me preocupas mucho Arthur, así no es como siempre actúas ¿qué pasa? Dímelo, por favor

Arthur estuvo tentado a decirle, pero luego lo pensó mejor ¿qué le diría exactamente? ¿ _"Scott, estoy así porque la insensible de tu madre se ha embarazado de nuevo, y yo no podré jamás hacerlo y ella lo sabe bien. Pues fue en parte culpa suya que lo hiciera"?_ Claro que no, no podría hacerlo y temía en gran medida revelar ese secreto, temía que después de saberlo Scott ya no lo quisiera aunque sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría… o eso esperaba.

Con todo ese revoltijo de pensamientos y cosas lo único que logró fue frustrarse y soltando un cansado suspiro se volteó en el abrazó hasta esconder su cara en el cuello de su pareja.

\- Algún día te lo diré. Lo prometo - respondió al fin. No podía decirle qué le ocurría pero esa respuesta tampoco era una negativa y Scott, por la paz suya y de Arthur la aceptó.

\- Esperaré ese día - murmuró. Lo tomo del rostro y le dio un casto beso, luego lo abrazó contra sí queriendo protegerlo de eso que lo dañaba y que no sabía qué era -siempre estaré para ti ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- Lo sé - le aseguró hundiendo su cara en el pecho del otro, aspirando su aroma a tabaco y tranquilizándose un poco - lo sé -repitió tan bajo que solo él se escuchó.

Una hora después los llamo Cian, Eileen estaba a punto de dar a luz, o lo que era lo mismo, de desaparecer. Tomados de la mano fueron de nuevo con su madre.

Eileen sujetaba su vientre, respiraba agitadamente y al verlos llegar les dio una pequeña sonrisa un poco forzada. Los cinco se reunieron de nuevo alrededor de ella cuando una cálida luz comenzó a envolverla. Eileen les dio una última sonrisa y se desvaneció. Ninguno reaccionó hasta que un gorgoteo los saco de su trance. Miraron hacia la cama y allí un pequeño niño, de grandes cejas como todos ellos, cabello entre rubio y castaño, ojos azul mar y vestido con una túnica blanca con un moño rojo -igual al de las naciones nacidas de la nada- los miraba y esperaba paciente a que alguno lo cargara.

Dylan lo tomo en brazos y el niño les sonrió, no parecía tener más de un año humano, cuando los demás se acercaron a verlo Arthur salió de la habitación, eso era todo lo que él podía soportar, a mitad del pasillo un sirviente lo interrumpió y le dio un telegrama enviado por Ian. Bajo el mensaje y corrió de vuelta a la habitación.

\- Sé qué es lo que él representa - dijo ante la mirada confundida de sus hermanos.

\- ¿En verdad? Liam y yo no encontramos nada ¿qué es? -Dylan aún con el niño en brazos lo cuestionó.

\- Las plataformas… él es la representación de una o todas ellas, son territorio habitado por nuestra gente, es en el mar y todas comenzaron a ser funcionales cuando él nació… él representa esas plataformas -afirmó con gesto serio como cuando trataba algún asunto de la guerra que vivían.

\- Ya veo, bien pequeño Peter, bienvenido a la familia Kirkland - Cian y Liam hablaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo muecas graciosas que divertían al pequeño.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Quién les dio el derecho de escogerle nombre al enano? - Dylan los regaño.

\- Madre -fue la simple respuesta de Cian - ella me dejo escogerlo si era niño y a Liam si era niña

\- ¿Y por qué a ustedes? -siguió peleando.

\- Basta, dejen de discutir, no olviden que estamos en guerra - Scott calmo la creciente pelea - Dylan, Arthur, yo y los gemelos tenemos que volver a nuestros puestos ¿crees que puedas quedarte tú al enano hasta que se desarrolle mínimo al tamaño de un niño de diez años? - lo cuestionó apenas mirando de nuevo al menor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué yo?

\- Porque eres el único que no está en servicio militar idiota, pediste permiso para cuidar de madre ¿recuerdas? - Arthur replicó molesto, él quería irse pronto.

\- Esta bien, no me queda opción - suspiró derrotado, ellos tenían razón.

\- Cálmate hermanito - Cian le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Después de todo se desarrollara rápido - Liam le paso un brazo por el hombro.

\- Si lo que dijo el conejo es cierto -Cian imitó su acción en el hombro contrario.

\- Apenas unos meses más y será mayor - aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Intentaron animarlo los gemelos antes de salir del lugar, Scott le dio una palmada en la espalda y revolvió aún más el cabello del niño para luego salir de la habitación, esperando a Arthur en el marco de la puerta. El rubio se acercó y miró al niño, que le sonrió apenas verlo, ambos se parecían demasiado.

\- Suerte Dylan… adiós, Peter - inclino su cabeza en despedida y salió a encontrarse con Scott, la base del pelirrojo quedaba de paso hacia la suya, así que irían juntos una parte del camino.

Dylan al verse solo con su pequeño hermano suspiró, miro de nuevo al niño y lo llevó consigo a la biblioteca, cerca de una chimenea que alumbrada y daba calor a esa noche que se tornó fría.

\- Demonios mocoso, no sé qué tan buena idea sea que hallas aparecido justo ahora - le murmuró sabiendo que el niño aún no comprendía lo que decía.

* * *

¡Reviews por favor! ¡No cuesta nada comentar chic s!


	16. Uncover

Arthur notaba raro a Alfred, no que no actuara como siempre, es más, estaba más escandaloso que nunca y eso mismo es lo que lo hacía notar que el rubio menor no estaba bien. Quería preguntarle pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Al contrario del pasado, Alfred y él ya no llevaban una buena relación.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como comenzaba a poner nervioso al americano al observarlo tan fijamente.

\- _Iggy! What the hell is wrong with you?_ \- terminó por preguntarle con el ceño fruncido, azotando sus manos en la mesa.

\- _Bloddy hell, America!_ ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME HABLAS ASÍ? - se levantó también mirándolo ceñudo, el americano lo miró y luego rodó los ojos.

\- Ah, ya... es la edad - terminó convencido - eso o comiste de tus scones de nuevo ¡que esas cosas son tóxicas, Iggy! - se burló.

\- ¡Mis scones saben perfectamente! ¡Tus asquerosas hamburguesas sí que son tóxicas! ¡No me sorprendería que murieras un día de estos por tanta porquería que comes! - le devolvió ofendido ¡nadie insultaba su comida!

\- Ya, ya, cálmense los dos ¿quieren? - Francis trató de calmar los ánimos.

\- _Shut up, frog!_ Esto no te incumbe - Arthur lo miró mal ¿es que acaso no notaba que Alfred no estaba actuando normal?

\- ¿A quién le dices frog, ex vándalo? - Francis le respondió molesto ¡él solo quería terminar de una buena vez con la junta sin estar peleando! Pero claro, el cabezota insensible y traicionero de Inglaterra no lo veía así.

Ambas naciones se envolvieron en una de sus tantas peleas, llegando como casi siempre a los golpes. Antes para el resto de naciones era un poco entretenido verlos (vamos que era más que claro que solo había cierto y muy específico tipo de tensión entre ellos).

Pero todo cambió luego que un tiempo los hermanos de Arthur se presentarán en su lugar. Con Wales y las Irlandas no había problema alguno, pero cuando le tocaba ir a Escocia... esa era harina de otro costal. Si bien Francia ignoraba a los otros tres, cuando veía a Escocia no podía dejar de pelear con él, pero de verdad PELEAR, ya fuera verbal o físicamente, y a veces, ambas.

Nadie entendía por qué del odio entre ambos, nadie excepto ellos mismos, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Claro que a las demás naciones no se les ocurrió preguntar de razones, mientras cumplieran con sus encargos podían desvivirse en golpes y pleitos.

Sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, si bien antes la tensión era soportable, ahora se podía cortar con un cuchillo y ya no solo era tensión, sino rencor.

\- Cielos, de nuevo otra junta arruinada, aru - Yao suspiró fastidiado, tomó sus cosas y se levantó - yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer y esto no llegará a nada - les avisó a las tres naciones restantes.

\- Yo saldré un momento, Kumajiji tiene hambre - Matthew le murmuró a su hermano, quién miraba a los mayores con gesto serio, raro en él - no hagas nada Al... de nada serviría - le pidió antes de tomar a su oso y salir también.

\- Si los sigues mirando así, creeré que eres un villano - Iván se acercó a Alfred y soltó el comentario con su sonrisita de siempre. Alfred lo miró de regreso y suspiró.

\- No siempre se puede ser el héroe - murmuró caminando fuera de la habitación siendo seguido de cerca por el ruso.

\- Da, pero esa no es la actitud que Estados Unidos tiene siempre ¿dónde quedó el fastidioso e idiota que dice ser un héroe? - lo cuestionó mientras ambos entraban en otra habitación, la cual era otra sala de juntas pero más pequeña, desde esta ya no se oían los gritos de Francis y Arthur.

\- ¿Me acabas de llamar idiota? - lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, Iván solo levantó las manos nervioso mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ... ¿Da? - soltó al final, solo para recibir un nada ligero golpe en el brazo cortesía de Alfred - para ser héroe tienes un mal genio marca diablo... y golpeas fuerte - comento sobándose el brazo.

\- Pues para ser mi novio... eres pésimo animando - le regresó sacándole la lengua en gesto infantil. Para Iván no pasó desapercibido el ligero rosa en sus mejillas al decir la palabra "novio", lo que lo enterneció.

\- Da, pero Iván no puede hacer nada si Alfred no le dice qué le pasa - lo abrazó de la cintura, recargando su frente en la de Alfred, quien correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto - ¿Alfred puede decirle a Iván, por qué estuvo tan raro hoy en la reunión?

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? - suspiro cansado.

\- Da, y no solo yo... Inglaterra también, por eso te veía tan fijamente. Está preocupado por Alfred - el rubio bufó en respuesta - no es justo que seas tan duro con él... - aconsejó.

\- ¿Duro yo? ¡Pareciera que no le conoces! - se alteró - de verdad, no sé del lado de quién estás - murmuró molesto.

\- Del mío, pero eso no es relevante - contesto con sinceridad - ¿vas a decirme qué pasa?

Alfred lo miraba fijamente con cara estupefacta, pero luego negó con la cabeza ¿para qué enojarse por su respuesta? Iván era tremendamente honesto y así lo quería. Suspiró de nuevo antes de volverlo a ver ¿estaba bien lo que haría? Negarlo o aplazarlo daría igual, los planes ya estaban en marcha y tarde o temprano Iván sabría todo, mejor que lo supiera por él y no por sus superiores.

\- ¿Alfred? - Iván lo abrazó más contra sí y buscó su mirada. Azul y violeta se encontraron e Iván pudo ver el miedo, la tensión y dolor que reflejaban tan claramente los ojos de su rubio.

\- Mis superiores... ellos, ellos quieren poder - soltó difícilmente, no podía decirle los planes de su gente, era traición pura hacia su pueblo y él mismo como nación - y no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie para tenerlo - su voz sonó resignada.

\- Declararan la guerra - Iván aseguró, Alfred bajó la mirada apenado pero Iván tomó delicadamente su mentón e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.

\- Perdón... yo no, no puedo hacer nada - lágrimas comenzaron a picarle en los ojos, la triste sonrisa de Iván no ayudó en nada.

\- No hablaba de tu gente Alfred... hablaba de la mía - le confesó sintiéndose miserable - mis superiores también quieren poder e igualmente serán implacables hasta obtenerlo... y yo no puedo evitarlo - lo abrazó enterrando su cara en el cuello de Alfred, quien pronto sintió las lágrimas de Iván mojándole el cuello de su chaqueta de aviador.

\- Te amo Iván... no importa lo que pase - le aseguró hundiendo su cara en el abrazo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Alfred, siempre lo haré - se alejó un poco más calmado, limpiando las lágrimas de ambos - no importa que pase, solo... recuérdalo siempre ¿da? - sin esperar respuesta besó a Alfred, no queriendo separarse de él, no queriendo entrar en una guerra en contra de él.

Crudamente se dio cuenta que no era una guerra entre ellos, no entre Alfred e Iván... sino entre Estados Unidos de América y la Unión Soviética.

Guerra a la cual dentro de pocos meses los humanos denominarían: La Guerra Fría.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Francis y Arthur se miraron preocupados e impotentes. En cuando notaron que nadie más estaba en la habitación Arthur le soltó la reprimenda de no notar que Alfred estaba mal y Francis dándole la razón lo acompañó a buscarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir no solo que dentro de poco y apenas saliendo de una guerra, el mundo entraría en otra sino también venirse a enterar hasta ahora que -su pequeño- Alfred era pareja de Iván. Ambos estaban en shock por el descubrimiento y a ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlos, sentían que estaban pasando de nuevo por su propia guerra, pues nadie mejor que ellos entendía lo que en esos momentos estaban sintiendo Alfred e Iván.

Nadie mejor que ellos para comprender lo difícil de amar a otra persona y anteponer su deber como nación a su propio corazón.

 _Nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe  
Que somos un secreto que no se puede exponer  
Así es como es, así es como va todo  
Lejos de los demás, tan cercanos uno del otro  
Es entonces cuando nos descubren..._

* * *

Canción: Uncover de Zara Larsson

Gracias por los fav y las alertas! me alegran el día.

¿Reviews? Por favor! QwQ


	17. Padre

Pasó un tiempo desde la guerra fría, ahora estaban si bien no en paz sí tranquilas (o lo más cerca posible a esa definición) las cosas entre todos ellos. Pero nada era igual para Alfred e Iván. Al ruso le dolía la situación, claro que sí, pero pretendía que no y Alfred ahora comenzaba a reconocer que comprendía un poquito más a Arthur en cuanto a sus dramas: el tener ese tipo de emociones humanas que iban en contra de sus acciones como nación de verdad desquiciaban a cualquiera.

Nada era lo mismo, todos lo sabían pero no hallaban la manera de cómo volver a la "normalidad". Arthur y Francis estaban preocupados aún por Alfred, e incluso Scott lo estaba. Aunque actuase como siempre no tenía el mismo brillo alegre de antes.

En una de las reuniones realizadas en Inglaterra, Arthur invitó a comer a Alfred e Iván. El ruso aún le daba miedo pero todo fuera por ver feliz al americano o al menos por intentar ayudarlo. Los recibió al llegar y los dejó esperando en la sala de visitas para ir y buscar a Scott que estaba en los jardines, sin percatarse de la tensión creciente entre las otras dos naciones.

\- No sé ni por qué viniste aquí Commie, es una reunión familiar y tú no entras en la descripción - Alfred estaba molesto, o más bien, sentido. Todo por la discusión que había mantenido con su nuevamente novio en la mañana.

\- Lo estaría si tan solo aceptaras lo que te propuse Alfred, y por favor no me llames "Commie"... yo no te insulto fuera de las reuniones ¿da? - Iván estaba resentido ¿es que acaso era pedir mucho? Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no era para los malévolos planes que el rubio pensaba.

\- Ajá... ahora trátame de infantil... claro, el muy maduro Iván se podrá hacer cargo de cualquier situación mucho mejor sin el infantil de mí - añadió ceñudo - pues que sepas que no lo haré... ¡No tendré un niño y menos contigo! - le gritó furioso.

\- Alfred, por dios... si te lo propuse fue por el amor que te tengo y porque siento que estamos listos... ¡No por las absurdas ideas que tú solito te has metido en la cabeza hueca que tienes! - Iván llegó a su límite con eso, estaba harto de la paranoia que la guerra había dejado en Alfred... él también la tenía pero sabía como mantenerla a raya, en ocasiones.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú quieres que encargue a tu _engendro_ para que me mate lentamente y cuando salga y ya no exista más puedas moldearlo como quieras y dominar mi territorio ¡Y ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ NI AHORA NI NUNCA!

Corrió hacia la puerta y forcejeó con Iván para salir. La mirada ferozmente decidida en el americano le dio mala espina al ruso y tomando firmemente sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, lo cuestionó.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? - al ver que no le respondía, desesperado continuó - ¡Alfred por dios! ¡Te amo! ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

\- Sabré si me amas después de lo que haré - con un cabezazo lo noqueó y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Arthur y Scott llegaron alertados por los gritos y solo encontraron a Iván tirado. Lo auxiliaron y lo cuestionaron sobre qué había pasado. Después de ello Arthur salió muy alarmado del lugar.

Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tenía que evitar que Alfred cometiese el mismo error que él. Iván lo había visto sin comprender pero apenas Arthur escuchó la razón de su última discusión supo de inmediato lo que planeaba el menor. Corrió dejando a Iván y Scott en la sala sin saber qué pasaba. Llegó hasta la parte de su casa que fungía como su bodega de pociones y al abrir la puerta encontró a Alfred con una copa en mano.

Al mirar hacia la mesa vio sobre esta un frasco vacío que tenía restos de una poción que él conocía demasiado bien así como la etiqueta que dictaba el efecto de la misma. Cuando el americano lo miró entrar asió con más fuerza la copa y la acercó a su boca. Pero Arthur entro con las manos frente a sí, en gesto cauteloso, sin querer asustarlo más ni provocar que tomara precipitadamente esa cosa.

\- Alfred, si tú cruzas esa línea - comenzó a decirle acercándose lentamente a él. La copa con _esa_ poción temblaba en el agarre del americano - el camino de vuelta no existe... créeme, lo sé - al decirlo su mano fue hacia su propio vientre y Alfred comprendió por fin esa sombra de dolor que siempre acompañaba a su padre adoptivo.

\- ¿Artie... por qué tienes esta poción? - alejo de si la copa al ponerla en la mesa y camino hasta tomarlo de los hombros. Arthur se negaba a devolverle la mirada - ¡Artie! - lo presionó.

\- ¡Porque yo pensé exactamente lo mismo que tú! ¡Pensé que ser padre me volvería débil y que solo estaría condenándome! - gritó sin mirarlo, luego soltó un suspiro y lo miró fijamente - Pero no es así Alfred, me eh arrepentido de esa decisión toda mi vida y no le desearía este dolor a nadie más y menos a ti - lo tomo de las manos haciendo que lo soltara, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - la línea que estabas por cruzar no tiene retorno ni solución y el dolor es insoportable. Tú eres joven Alfred, tienes todo un futuro por delante al lado de Iván... ustedes dos podrán tener lo que Scott y yo jamás tendremos y todo por mi estúpida decisión de tomarme eso - señalo la copa mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro - eres como mi hijo... y sería horrible para mi verte cometer mis errores... no la tomes por favor - le suplicó.

En ese momento Scott e Iván entraron en la habitación y al ver a ambos rubios llorando, Scott pensó lo peor en cuanto divisó la botella y leyó la etiqueta.

\- ¡Mocoso! ¡Por Circe, dime que no te tomaste esa porquería! - lo tomo asustado de los hombros zarandeándolo un poco.

\- N-No... no tomé nada - completó entre sollozos - _my dad_ lo evitó, por suerte lo evitó

Scott respiró tranquilo, lo abrazó un momento y luego fue hacia Arthur, quien con un movimiento desvaneció la maldita copa con esa cosa.

\- ¡Alfred! ¿Estás bien? - Iván se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo de la cintura, Alfred al ver los violetas ojos del ruso se soltó a llorar más fuerte abrazándolo hasta casi la asfixia mientras le pedía perdón mil y un veces.

Scott miró como el ruso no entendía qué había pasado y cuando ambos rubios se calmaron le explicó lo que Alfred había estado a punto de hacer. Iván miró arrepentido a Alfred, pidiéndole disculpas por provocar que casi tomara algo como eso, el americano dijo que todo había sido culpa suya pero que su papá lo había hecho entrar en razón. Scott miró a Arthur quien miraba entre feliz y asombrado al rubio menor y este al notarlo se soltó de su pareja y caminó hasta estar frente a él, agachando la mirada como cuando niño.

\- Eso claro... si no te molesta que te vuelva a llamar así Artie... - Arthur lo miraba con emoción, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Alfred lo dejara de llamar así que ya había comenzado a olvidar lo que se sentía - ¿Iggy?

\- ¡No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Alfred! - se lanzó a abrazarlo - siempre has sido y siempre serás mi hijo

* * *

En verdad ¡Reviews, por favor! ¡No cuestan nada y me animan a seguir la historia! Aun así, agradezco los favs y las alertas UwU


	18. Don't you worry child

Vale, sí, que me tarde bastante en subir el nuevo cap ¡pero por ello este es extenso y con mucho contenido! xD tenemos de todo un poco, drama, romance y la intriga que no puede faltar.

El título del cap es de la canción del mismo nombre y personalmente adoro la versión de San Tsui.

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mía solo es la historia y los OC's.

* * *

Después del drama con la poción, las cosas entre Alfred e Iván mejoraron hasta tal punto que poco tiempo después decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Debido a que uniones entre dos hombres aun no eran del todo aceptadas ni legales se decantaron por una unión simbólica a la cual invitaron a sus familiares y amigos. Lo cual se reducía a: todo el Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte, Francia, Canadá, Ucrania, Bielorrusia (está se resignó cuando Alfred peleó contra ella por Iván y la venció), Polonia, los bálticos (Letonia aún le tenía miedo pero debía ir, Lituania iba por Polonia y Estonia era el único que podría considerarse amigo del ruso) y además, España, Prusia y Bélgica (los tres, invitados por Francia).

Durante la celebración, la cual ofició China (por ser la nación viva más antigua y amigo de Iván), Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en que el tiempo pasaba definitivamente muy rápido para algunos. Realmente estaba muy orgulloso del rubio.

Durante los votos de los chicos sintió como Scott tomaba su mano y al mirarlo se sonrojó por lo que pudo leer en sus ojos. Un simple y claro deseo: _"Quisiera que estuviéramos en su lugar"_

Fue bastante emotiva la ceremonia, y cuando llegó el momento del "Puede besar al novio" todos los invitados rompieron en vítores por la pareja. La fiesta fue organizada por Francia y Ucrania en una de las propiedades de Iván y mientras los novios estaban bailando el vals principal, Cian y Liam se acercaron a Arthur y Scott.

\- Jamás pensé que ese niño llegara a esto

\- ¿Salir con Rusia? - Scott alzó una ceja.

\- No, casarse - Liam miraba aún extrañado a la pareja.

\- ¿Por qué lo dicen? - Arthur miró también hacia la pista, su tono era de ligero enfado.

\- Fácil, lo criaron tú y Francia… creímos que como ustedes, le tendría pánico al compromiso - explicaron a la par encogiendo los hombros - así está Canadá, le tiene pánico a las relaciones, creímos que USA sería igual

\- ¡¿Cómo que "pánico al compromiso"?! - Arthur se levantó y fulminó a los gemelos.

\- Pues si no ¿qué otra razón tienen para no hacer lo mismo? O incluso ¿por qué aún después de tanto tiempo no tienen familia? - Dylan que llegaba a la mesa, comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Ajá, cierto, cierto - lo apoyó Cian - porque francamente desde hace una década o más que su excusa de "esperamos a no ser mal vistos" pasó de moda, literalmente todo el mundo sabe de ustedes dos y nadie los juzga

\- Aún no es tiempo - Scott comentó en tono aburrido, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, sintió como Arthur se tensó con la conversación - no sean metiches, cuando tenga que pasar, pasará

\- Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¡Dylan entró en la etapa de tío! - acusaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, señalando al otro.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡A mí no me metan, si son ustedes quienes quieren malcriar niños! - los acusó de regreso, señalándolos.

\- ¡Eres tú quien quería secuestrar de vuelta a Sealand! - contratacaron, ante esa acusación las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron de un leve rosa.

\- Yo… ¡solo quería que asistiera a la boda! Quieran o no, sigue siendo nuestro hermano menor. No importa si lo compró Suecia por Ebay _"Y sigue sonando horrible cuanto más lo recuerdo"_ ¡es nuestro hermano y por tanto tío de Alfred! - se justificó - y ¡no pienso discutir más con ustedes! - molesto y apenado tomó su copa y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los bálticos, ignorando olímpicamente las burlas de los gemelos.

\- Y justo cuando creí que esos tres al fin habían madurado - comentó Scott para aligerar el ambiente.

-Supongo que ninguno realmente lo hace - Arthur había perdido su buen humor, ahora miraba hacia la pista pero con un sentimiento entre añoranza y dolor.

\- ¿Arthur? - Scott lo tomo del brazo preocupado.

\- ¿Tú... piensas lo mismo? - volteó a mirarlo - ¿lo crees?

\- Yo… - bajó la mirada, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero sabía con certeza la respuesta - sí, siento que ya estamos listos ¿tú no?

Arthur lo miró triste, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que intentaba retener. Le sonrió nostálgico y asintió, pero luego su expresión cambió a una de completo dolor.

\- Quisiera poder… pero yo, no puedo

La respuesta sorprendió a Scott, Arthur sin poder mirarlo más se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia la mansión esquivando a los invitados y en especial a Matthew quién lo veía preocupado. Su preocupación aumentó cuando miró a Scott perseguirlo y al voltear hacia sus "tíos" los tres le mandaron miradas alarmadas.

\- ¡Arthur! - lo llamó a gritos entrando, pero había perdido de vista al rubio - ¿qué acaba de pasar?

No entendía que era lo que había salido mal, si tan solo momentos antes de que fueran interrumpidos por sus hermanos, todo estaba bien entre ellos. Regresó a la fiesta con algo de enojo ¿acaso era que Arthur le tenía pánico al compromiso como bien habían dicho los gemelos? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente para el rubio? Ante cada nueva posibilidad Escocia se deprimía un poco más, él normalmente no era así pero supuso que tantas emociones positivas a lo largo del día y ahora la actitud extraña de Arthur, de alguna forma lo afectaron más de lo que debería.

Matthew lo detuvo cuando regresaba a su mesa y con un tono algo exasperado le aseguro al menor que Arthur solo necesitaba un momento a solas, que no se encontraba bien por la -mínima- cantidad de alcohol que había consumido durante la fiesta y Matthew, algo más tranquilo le creyó.

Al ver que nadie le hacía caso y que tenía un buen rato que los novios se habían retirado a celebrar su luna de miel, se dedicó a lo que era su pasatiempo favorito en su época de pirata… tomar hasta perder el conocimiento. Claro que no esperaba que se le unieran, menos Bélgica, pero la chica y él si bien no eran amigos ya habían pasado hace mucho la etapa de conocidos, sus -hace tiempo- mal de amores que involucraban a Arthur y Francis respectivamente, los había unido de cierta manera.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -le preguntó tomando asiento a un lado de él, tomando un sorbo de lo que parecía ¿vodka?

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? - alzó una ceja - mi adorado rubio a un lado de mí ¿o mi alegre aura de felicidad rebosante?

\- Vaya, así que Arthur de verdad te molestó - comentó sin inmutarse por el sarcasmo del pelirrojo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de tu querido francés - su tono pasó a ser frío. La carcajada sin humor de ella confirmó lo dicho.

\- ¿Mí francés? - lo miro de reojo, tomando otro trago hasta terminar lo que quedaba en su copa, luego tomó la botella que había en la mesa y se sirvió de nuevo hasta llenarla - el día en que Francis acepte algo conmigo serás el primero en saberlo, eso si tú inglés no se entera primero - su voz tenía tintes amargos.

\- Por lo que veo, las cosas no han ido bien para ti - dejó de lado su mal humor aunque fuera un momento. La chica se veía bastante deprimida y afectada.

\- ¿Ir bien? Francis le sigue llorando al hecho de que Arthur te ama a ti y no a él ¿cómo podría irme bien si el estúpido de tu hermano sigue ocupando los pensamientos de Francis? - era claro que el alcohol ya había hecho mella en ella por esa noche, de otra forma Scott no encontraba forma de que la belga se expresara así de Arthur por muy mal que le cayese.

\- Tampoco lo culpes a él, Arthur no hizo nada para que Francis se… enamorara tan profundamente - soltó con dificultad. A pesar de los años -décadas- compartidas con Arthur, esos celos irracionales que tenía al recordar que Francis era el primer hombre en salir con Arthur no lo dejaban.

\- Pues yo sostengo mi teoría de que lo embrujó o algo, porque de no ser así no encuentro explicación para que después de todo el daño, Francis siga amándolo como si no le hubieran roto el corazón tantas veces

Scott entonces ya no soportó tanta palabrería. Molesto por lo dicho, la tomó del brazo lastimándola un poco y con su mejor mirada fría junto a un tono de advertencia, le comunicó que de seguir difamando a Arthur se la vería con él y no le convenía. Bélgica, molesta por esto le regresó la agresión tomando su brazo y enterrando sus uñas en él, dejando leves cortadas curvas. Era claro que ambos estaban bastante tomados y ya no pensaban claramente. Para complicarlo todo, la mayoría de los invitados o estaban dormidos en el suelo y sobre las mesas, o habían ido a terminar su propia fiesta en otro lugar en compañía de alguien más.

Scott se soltó del agarre y fue hacia la mansión, esperando encontrar a Arthur para volver a su casa. Bélgica, aún molesta y queriendo desquitar su enojo con alguien, lo siguió.

\- Vaya, vaya… el pequeño cejón te dejó - se burló cuando, después de un rato buscándolo, Scott se dio cuenta que Arthur ya no estaba en el lugar.

\- Cierra la boca de una maldita vez Bélgica - la amenazó estrellándola con poca delicadeza contra la pared.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, ambos estaban molestos y en un impulso, la belga terminó la distancia entre sus labios. Scott de inmediato se apartó, pero al hacerlo y estando ya bastante mareado termino por caer de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con un dolor de cabeza descomunal, la cruda y el golpe eran mala combinación. Según recordaba, él había caído cerca del vestíbulo de la mansión ¿qué hacía en una de las habitaciones y… sin ropa? Inspeccionó al completo la habitación, la cama y demás. No parecía que hubiera pasado _nada_ más allá de que alguien lo había desnudado y recostado. Tomó su ropa y salió en busca de alguien que pudiera explicarle cómo había terminado así pero a los únicos que encontró fue a Ucrania y Prusia almorzando, quienes no tenían idea de que aún quedara alguien en al mansión aparte de ellos y que, además, no lo habían visto desde que discutiera con Arthur. Scott les dio las gracias y salió presuroso a su propia mansión, donde esperaba que Arthur estuviera.

Durante el camino intentó hacer memoria de lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba más allá del golpazo que se dio cuando se alejó del beso de Bélgica. Rogaba a todos los dioses de su antigua y nueva religión que no hubiera pasado nada con la chica, o que esta -por muy absurdo e ilógico que pareciera- se hubiese aprovechado del estado de él. Cosa que creía poco probable, la belga estaba perdidamente enamorada -váyase a saber por qué- de Francia, así que no tenía nada que hacer aprovechándose de él ¿cierto?

Al llegar a su mansión, se sereno. Estaba completamente seguro que nada había ocurrido, solo alguno de los invitados al verlo tirado, pensó que estaba desmayado de ebriedad y lo había puesto en una habitación, fin del asunto.

Arthur estaba tomando el té en el jardín, así que al verlo llegar fue a su encuentro. Él de verdad estaba apenado por su reacción algo exagerada y Scott no queriendo discutir nada más le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Y todo transcurrió tranquilamente por 2 meses, ya que para ese momento fue la primera reunión mundial luego de la boda, así que sería apropiado anunciarles a los demás de ese hecho. Dicha reunión sería realizada en Londres, así que todo el Reino Unido estaría presente para prestar su apoyo a Iván y Alfred en caso de necesitarlo, aunque no lo creían, llegados a este punto la mayoría de las personificaciones estaban bien con la unión entre el mismo género, aunque eso no significaba que sus "jefes" pensasen lo mismo, pero en opinión de las naciones qué sabrían estos si tan solo llevaban viviendo una sola y única vida humana.

Todo resultó tan bien como se esperaba, aunque la reunión fue poco productiva como siempre. Aun cuando Alemania intentó por todos los medios dirigirla hacia asuntos serios, perdía el efecto su expresión molesta con el leve sonrojo que le había causado Italia del Norte al decirle alegremente que ahora era turno de ellos el casarse.

Arthur estaba feliz de ver que todo salió bien para Alfred e Iván, también con el hecho de que Scott y él estaban de nuevo sin discusiones ni problemas y habían dejado el tema "hijos" como tabú de momento. Sin embargo, mientras recogía algunos papeles para retirarse de la sala, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Bélgica llamaba a Scott hacia una de las pequeñas salas al lado de en la que estaba. Su confianza en Escocia era ciega y completa, pero su curiosidad era su punto débil así que los siguió. Pensando en que seguro era algo relacionado a Francis, después de todo no era secreto que la belga moría de amor por él.

\- No te hagas la interesante Bel ¿qué quieres? - Scott, claramente aún tenía presente su discusión en la boda.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó hace dos meses? - su tono era serio y a Arthur le dio mala espina.

\- ¿La boda de mi sobrino? - alzó una ceja en pregunta, algo no le estaba pareciendo de esto. Se sentía inquieto.

\- Sí… pero, me refiero, a lo que pasó entre nosotros - se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Si te refieres a la pelea que tuvimos porque estabas insultando a Arthur, claro que lo recuerdo. Y espero que tú recuerdes mi amenaza - su tono frío tranquilizó enormemente a Arthur, quien a anda estuvo de entrar y pedir explicaciones.

\- Sí, la pelea - comentó como si nada - pero me refiero, a lo que pasó después de esta

\- Te atreviste a besarme, me aparté y caí, me golpeé en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento. Fin del asunto - zanjó las cosas dispuesto a irse, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

\- No creí que el dicho de "un caballero no tiene memoria" lo hicieras tan efectivo Scott - su tono frío y levemente herido no les agrado a ninguno de los dos.

\- No creo que necesite recordar nada más Bélgica - remarcó su nombre, haciéndole entender que no tenía derecho a llamarlo por su nombre humano - te lo dije, no pasó nada después

\- Si así fuera ¿cómo rayos crees que llegaste hasta esa habitación… desnudo? - con esa simple frase todo el control de Scott se perdió.

\- No hice nada, y si te atreviste a… - comenzó su amenaza, mitad enojado y mitad entrando en pánico.

\- ¿Yo, hacerte algo? ¡Fuiste tú quién inició todo!... y como bien sabrás, cada acción viene con una reacción, o en este caso, una consecuencia

\- No te atrevas a seguir con esta farsa Bélgica, no lo toleraré - a pesar de sonar molesto, para Arthur fue fácil notar la pequeña súplica escondida en su tono.

\- Pues lamento romperte las esperanzas Scott, pero lo que digo es verdad - su sonrisa triunfal no le agradó al pelirrojo - felicitaciones, serás padre. Estoy embarazada - soltó como si nada, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma de mal gusto! - explotó por fin perdiendo el poco control que tenía - ¡yo no tuve nada que ver contigo, ni antes ni nunca!

\- Pues lamento decirte que así fue, y el niño que espero es prueba suficiente… espero que pronto te hagas responsable de esto Scott - camino hacia la puerta y sonrió brillantemente - ah, Arthur, te has enterado de la buena nueva ¿verdad? ¡Serás tío pronto! - salió de allí dejando a un descontrolado Escocia y un shockeado Inglaterra.

Después de ello, Arthur no quiso oír de explicaciones y era claro que Scott no estaba para dárselas, corrió en búsqueda de Bélgica pero la chica lista había huido luego de dejar caer tal bomba. Tardó su tiempo pero dio con ella en un lugar del que no podría escapar. Molesto per sobre todo confundido la interrogó.

Ella afirmó que lo había hecho por despecho, al menos en parte.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? Hasta donde sé, quieres a Francis, no a Scott - la risa amarga de ella lo confundió aún más.

\- No comprendo cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo para tantas cosas Inglaterra ¿acaso no lo adivinas?

\- Con esto… me dañas a mí - acertó luego de pensarlo - pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

\- ¿Qué has hecho tú? - le ladró de vuelta - ¡Enamorar hasta la locura a Francis! Tú, pequeño cejón indeciso - le contestó furiosa - todo era perfecto antes de que aceptaras tener algo con Francis ¿sabes? Antes de que tú te entrometieras YO era quién ayudaba a Francis con la crianza de Matthew… yo ERA su madre hasta que tú apareciste - el rencor en su voz era demasiado. Arthur no tenía idea de nada de eso - así que pensé que, si Francis no me quería… no había razón alguna para que tú fueras feliz

\- ¿Y por eso hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué Francis no te ama? ¡Es una locura! - Arthur no podía creer que alguien llegara a tales extremos. Menos Bélgica que siempre pareció tan… tranquila.

\- Exactamente es eso, una locura… tú te estas volviendo loco porque yo puedo darle a Scott lo único que tú jamás podrás… un hijo - al decirlo una burlona risa adorno su rostro, Arthur la miró sin creerlo, era imposible que lo supiera. Los únicos que conocían su situación eran él y su madre, nadie más.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú…?

\- ¿Qué cómo sé que eres estéril? Bueno, no fue difícil suponerlo y ahora tú me lo has confirmado. Así que, resígnate Inglaterra… lo has perdido todo. En cuento Scott sepa que eres inútil para darle una familia, correrá directo hacia mí. Como alguna vez Francis hizo contigo, dejándome de lado

Después de decir eso se fue del lugar y Arthur, más deprimido que nada regresó a la mansión donde un ansioso Scott lo esperaba. Cuando lo vio llegar tan decaído corrió a explicarle las cosas, asegurando que después del golpe él no recordaba nada y que, al despertar en la habitación estaba completamente seguro que no había pasado la noche con nadie. Arthur aún triste le aseguró que le creía y viendo que ya había anochecido fue a la biblioteca con una taza de té, evadiendo el hablar con él.

\- No puedo con esto Arthur, dices que me crees pero me evitas ¿es que acaso pasó algo más? - lo interrumpió.

\- No Scott, no es eso - tomo su aza y dio un sorbo a la bebida, buscando tranquilizarse.

\- Entonces dímelo, no soporto esto Arthur, siento que algo se rompió entre nosotros por culpa de un tercero que nada tiene que ver con nosotros - caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Lo que pasa es que, Bélgica tiene razón, ella te dará… lo que yo no puedo tener

Bajó la mirada y se encogió en su silla, dejó la taza de té en la mesa antes de que se le cayera o la tirara. El pelirrojo lo miraba sin comprender. Si bien Bélgica les había dicho lo del supuesto embarazo él sabía que no era posible. Él no había sido tan tonto para acostarse con ella ni estando tan borracho como hacía dos meses, pero la duda lo perseguía pues su falta de memoria por el golpe no ayudaba en nada, menos al despertar como lo hizo. Sin embargo apartó esos pensamientos. Se arrodillo frente al rubio, le tomo de las manos y lo hizo verlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... Arthur, somos naciones, no importa si eres hombre igual podemos tener una familia y… - comenzó a decirle con una pequeña sonrisa y tono calmado.

\- ¡Es que eso es justo lo que no puedo darte, Scott! ¡No puedo embarazarme y no puedo embarazarte!... yo, tomé una poción hace muchos años para evitarlo y ahora sé que fue una completa tontería… pero no puedo deshacer lo que hice… Scott, me volví estéril - lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas, se abrazaba a sí mismo esperando el enojo o el desprecio de él, pero este solo lo abrazó.

\- Perdón… yo no lo sabía - sentía sus propias lágrimas picándole los ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir - ¿por qué… tomaste algo cómo eso? - ahora entendía el por qué Arthur tenía aquella poción que pensaba tomar Alfred hace tiempo, y el por qué el tema de los hijos se volvió tabú para ellos.

\- Yo no quería ser reemplazado como madre lo fue… no quería ser _débil_ y un niño es justo lo que me haría ser… o eso pensé cuando la tomé, perdóname Scott yo no puedo darte la familia que deseas, jamás podré hacerlo - se intentó separar pero él no lo dejó.

\- Idiota… tú eres todo lo que deseo, tú eres mi familia Arthur y jamás cambiará eso

No podía decir que no le entristeciera el hecho de que él y su amado rubio no podían ser padres. Pero no por ello lo dejaría, su amor por Arthur iba más allá de algo como eso, siempre lo había amado pero fue hasta hace unas décadas que aceptó que no era amor de hermanos, sino amor de pareja y no pudo ser más feliz al saberse correspondido.

Saldrían de eso, a como diese lugar, y lo harían juntos. Esa era una promesa que se hizo mientras sentía como Arthur lloraba desconsolado entre sus brazos. _"Madre, ojalá supiera qué hacer en este momento, no puedo soportar ver tanto dolor en Arthur"_ pensó cuando notó que el menor se había dormido de agotamiento luego de tanto llorar. Lo tomó delicadamente y lo llevó a la habitación que compartían. Los cambió a ambos y se acostó abrazando el cálido y aun tembloroso cuerpo de Arthur, quedó dormido poco después.

Arthur despertó casi a media noche, se encontró entre los brazos de Scott, quien dormía profundamente y con un gesto triste. Él sabía que era por confesarle al verdad, por informarle que se había unido a una persona con quién no tenía un futuro. De nuevo su vena deprimente estaba ganando terreno en él, y sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder debido a las lágrimas que se esforzó por contener hasta que logró soltarse del agarre de Scott para irse a ocultar al baño. Aún tenía mucho que lamentarse, al parecer.

Eileen miraba el semblante triste de sus hijos y le torturaba saber que ella era en parte culpable de lo que le había pasado. Había visto todo desde que escuchó la súplica de Scott, y dado que era sumamente raro que sus hijos pidiesen por ella decidió echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba, lo que vio le rompió el corazón, sus hijos sufrían y era su deber y deseo, al menos, ayudarlos a recuperarse. Así que, haciendo lo mismo que Rómulo cuando pedía bajar a visitar a su nieto menor. Ella rogó al todopoderoso que le permitiera bajar una noche para enmendar las cosas.

Apareció en la sala de la mansión que Scott y Arthur compartían desde hacía un tiempo, cuando hicieron pública su relación. Caminó hasta la habitación y en ella sólo encontró a su hijo mayor en un sueño intranquilo y sin rastro alguno de Arthur. Pero, al prestar más atención pudo escuchar unos sollozos amortiguados en el baño.

Con pasos suaves se acercó y al empujar la puerta emparejada encontró a su pequeño Arthur, llorando lo más calladamente que podía abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Arthur, mi pequeño - Eileen se arrodillo y lo abrazó, sobra decir que Arthur estaba más que sorprendido de verla de nuevo viva.

\- ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a verte - le sonrió apenas - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, cariño?

\- Fui un idiota que cometió un error por estar furioso… arruine todo mamá… tenías razón, yo solo he arruinado toda oportunidad de ser feliz

\- No mi amor, no digas eso… todo error puede enmendarse y si es amor verdadero puede contra todo… por muy romántico y fantasioso que eso suene - lo consoló.

\- Este error no se puede corregir mamá y lo sabes

\- No hay nada que tu madre no pueda hacer, mi pequeño - lo tomó de las mejillas - _Don´t you worry child_ \- beso su frente.

\- Pero, mamá - intentó decir - ¿cómo esperas hacer algo así?

\- No por nada fui la mejor hechicera del mundo antiguo, mi pequeño conejo

Arthur se sonrojó un poco, hacía tanto tiempo que su madre le había puesto ese apodo -y que Scott lo adoptó- que incluso había olvidado que ella se lo dio. Eileen juntó sus manos sobre el vientre de Arthur y murmurando en el idioma de la antigua tradición comenzó a emanar una luz cálida hacia el cuerpo de su hijo. Arthur la miraba fascinado, a pesar de que él y sus hermanos seguían practicando magia, las antiguas tradiciones y lenguas se perdieron con su madre pues ellos aún eran muy jóvenes cuando murió y no terminaron su entrenamiento.

Después de un momento Arthur sintió un dolor parecido al que pasó cuando tomó la poción y con lágrimas en sus ojos cayó en el regazo de su madre, quien lo consoló y recitó el hechizo hasta que el dolor pasó.

Cuando pudo ponerse de nuevo en pie con ayuda de Eileen, la miró esperanzado.

\- ¿De verdad funcionó? - preguntó mientras tocaba su vientre, todavía tenía la sensación cálida en él.

\- Sí, puedes tener tu familia - Eileen lo miraba con lágrimas - mi pequeño conejo, hay tanto por lo que quiero disculparme y…- comenzó, pero guardo silencio cuando Arthur la abrazo con el mismo cariño que cuando era niño.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné… _I love you, mom_

\- _And I love you too, my little Arthur_ \- contestó devolviendo el abrazo.

Al separarse Eileen notó que ya era tiempo de volver con los demás y así se lo comunicó a Arthur, lo acompañó hasta su cuarto y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida a los dos, Scott tendía a tener el sueño pesado así que ni lo notó.

Lo último que vio Arthur fue la silueta de su madre desapareciendo con la luz del amanecer.


	19. The Curse

Como ya saben, mía solo es la historia y mis OC. Lo demás es de Hide-sensei

* * *

La mañana llego para Scott más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Cuando despertó pasaban más de las 11 de la mañana, contrario al estado agitado y deprimente con que durmió, al despertar sentía una tranquilidad que solo comparaba a cuando era pequeño y su madre cuidaba de él. A un lado de y abrazado a su cintura estaba Arthur aún dormido, su expresión era de tranquilidad y paz. Scott alzó una ceja interrogante, si bien le alegraba que Arthur estuviese más recuperado que el día pasado, aun así le extrañaba que fuese tan pronto. No queriendo molestarlo intentó acomodarlo para poder levantarse sin despertarlo, pero Arthur despertó.

‒ ¿Scott? ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Su cara soñolienta y voz algo rasposa le sacaron una sonrisa a Scott, su Arthur de siempre estaba de vuelta. Con una sonrisa algo burlona volvió a acomodarse en la cama, ahora recostado contra la cabecera y acomodando a Arthur en su pecho.

‒ Es casi medio día, pequeño dormilón - beso su frente y temiendo romper esa aura de felicidad y paz interior, preguntó con tono bajo - ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

‒ ¿Huh? - al mirarlo entendió que su cambio drástico de humor lo extrañara, después de todo Scott estaba dormido cuando su madre los visitó - pues, muy bien, de hecho, más que bien

Su sonrisa lo extrañó más pero su intuición le decía que algo había pasado en la noche para esto, lo cual lo confirmó Arthur cuando luego de darle un beso lo abrazó feliz.

‒ Podremos hacerlo Scott ¡podremos! - Scott no entendía nada, hasta que Arthur tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre, con ese simple gesto Scott lo comprendió.

‒ ¿Quieres decir…? Pero ¿cómo? - su sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar y estaba casi seguro que su voz tranquila había salido algo aguda por la emoción.

‒ Madre, ella lo hizo. Anoche, se apareció y lo hizo, me… arregló - bajo la mirada, aunque esa habilidad hubiese vuelto eso no le quitaba la idea de que por mucho tiempo fue una nación incompleta.

‒ Oye, mírame - lo tomo de la barbilla para encontrar su mirada, luego le sonrió comprensivo - aunque esto no fuese así, no pienses que estabas incompleto ni eras menos por ello. De cualquier forma, manera y en cualquier tiempo o lugar, yo te amo y te amaré Arthur, siempre estaré contigo - lo tomo de la cara y quitó una lágrima rebelde que Arthur ni había notado que soltó. Le sonrió y lo besó.

‒ Cuando lo dices así… siento que tenemos todo asegurado, todo nuestro futuro… como si ninguno dependiese de nada más - Arthur confesó, sin despegarse mucho de Scott, haciendo que sus labios rozasen al hablar.

‒ Dentro de lo posible así será, lo prometo

Scott sabía que probablemente la promesa fuese en parte vacía; eran naciones, no humanos: Sus vidas no les pertenecían, sino a su pueblo; Su futuro, fuera juntos o no, no dependía de ellos, dependía de su gente, sus gobiernos, gente ajena a ellos a la que no le importaba si con sus conflictos, guerras y decisiones separaban a hermanos, amigos, amantes… familias enteras. Ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie, el Reino Unido no siempre tuvo ese nombre, los hermanos Kirkland no siempre fueron tan unidos, hubo un tiempo en que no soportaban verse entre sí, tiempos en los que Arthur sufrió de sus rechazos, golpes e insultos, tiempos en los que sus tierras se vieron bañadas en sangre. Y no eran los únicos: Los hermanos Beilschmitd estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, perdieron mucho en el camino hasta ahora; Los Italia antes de su unificación también habían pasado por algo similar, Iván y sus hermanas también conocían de ese tema. Todos los países, actuales y antiguos en algún momento lo sintieron, lo vivieron. Atacar a quien había crecido con ellos, seguir ordenes que deseabas ignorar, iniciar, participar o terminar guerras que hubieran preferido no vivir… acatar órdenes mientras escuchan los gritos y lamentos de su pueblo que sufre por las decisiones de unos cuantos.

Pero en medio de todo ese dolor, de esas guerras y conflictos, existían momentos como los de ahora, tiempos de "paz" que era más bien de quietud, donde todos los países estaban en buenos términos con los demás, donde si bien no todo estaba bien, los pocos conflictos y desacuerdos afectaban a unos pocos y eso era lo mejor que podían conseguir.

‒ Bueno, habrá que aprovechar el tiempo, yo creo. No quiero desperdiciar ni un solo momento a tu lado - Arthur le sonrió, pero el gesto no llegaba del todo a sus ojos. Después de todo, ser una nación le había jugado en contra muchas veces en el pasado.

‒ Así será entonces - Scott quiso borrar la tristeza en su mirada y después de unos momentos supo exactamente con qué hacerlo - lo que me recuerda que… debo darte algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo darte

Bajó de la cama y corrió hasta su armario, de la bolsa interior de su traje militar (aquel azul que usaba en las guerras) sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, volvió a la cama y se arrodillo frente a Arthur quien se había sentado a la orilla de la misma al ver que Scott se levantaba.

‒ Siempre pensé que te diría un gran discurso todo cursi como sé que muy dentro de ti quisieras recibir pero, dioses ¡no soy bueno en esto! ¿Sabes cuántos malditos discursos escribí? ¿Cuántas veces practiqué esto? - comentaba ceñudo ante la cara entre divertida y ofendida de Arthur, dándose cuenta que eso era lo menos parecido a una proposición de matrimonio. Así que carraspeó un poco y logró calmarse un poco, lo miró de nuevo hasta que Arthur también dejo de fruncir el ceño y lo miraba atento - Arthur Kirkland, mi pequeño y malhumorado hermanito… el hombre que, aún en contra de mi buen juicio, terminó por enamorarme… ¿quieres, después de tanto tiempo juntos, al fin casarte conmigo?

‒ Sí, ¡sabes que sí! - se arrojó a él y lo besó. La caja había volado de la mano de Scott hacía la cama y el anillo había rebotado entre las sábanas, pero eso no era lo importante, sino la declaración.

Para cualquiera, hubiera sido una declaración de lo más rara y hasta algo tosca, pero para Arthur fue, en su más romántico pensamiento, perfecta. Es cierto que esperaba que cuando Scott se lo pidiera fuera después de una cena romántica, a la luz de las velas o algo igual de cliché, pero ¡por favor! Él mejor que nadie conocía a su hermano mayor y sabía bien que ese no era ni por lejos el estilo del escocés. Scott era directo, algo seco y lo mínimo de romántico-cursi que cualquiera pudiese pensar y aún con todo eso Arthur lo amaba tal cual era y no le cambiaría nada.

Después de unos cuantos besos más y antes de que otras partes suyas comenzaran a despertar, Arthur se levantó y comenzó a buscar entre las sábanas su anillo, Scott le siguió poco después y fue él quien lo encontró. Tomo la mano de Arthur y puso con cuidado el anillo que iba perfecto en el dedo de Arthur, quien emocionado lo miró a detalle. Era fino, no tanto para parecer femenino pero tampoco grueso tosco que desentonara con él, estaba hecho de oro y tenía grabado un motivo de ramas y algunas runas que Arthur descubrió con sorpresa, era el mismo motivo que él había tallado hacía tantos siglos en su arco.

Se arreglaron y bajaron a comer algo en el comedor, después de todo era día laboral y ya iban más que retrasados para sus deberes. Salieron juntos y luego cada uno tomo rumbo hacia sus obligaciones prometiendo verse pronto y agendar ambos una reunión con sus hermanos lo más pronto posible.

Arthur simplemente no lo podía creer, al fin todo estaba bien. Los errores del pasado no lo volverían a atormentar, él y Scott por fin podrían obtener lo que en los cuentos de hadas eran llamados "Finales Felices".

Después de celebrar formalmente que podrían formar una familia, se reunieron con sus hermanos para anunciarles que no pospondrían más las cosas y se casarían. Los gemelos se empeñaron en organizarla ellos, Dylan por el contrario solo celebraba y estaba al pendiente que Cian y Liam no enloquecieran con los preparativos. Arthur y Scott sonreían por notar el apoyo de sus hermanos y para cuando tuvieron fechas listas y la mayoría de las cosas ya organizadas, decidieron avisar al resto de naciones que querían los acompañase en el evento. Todo esto había pasado en dos meses.

En la siguiente reunión cuando tuvieron el pequeño descanso para comer tanto Arthur como Scott llamaron a la que se consideraría su familia (el resto de países que eran o fueron parte el imperio británico y claro está, a los soviéticos) para informarles de la boda. Todo mundo les dio la enhorabuena y estuvieron felices por ellos. Así mismo, aprovechando la reunión tanto Alfred como Iván les dieron la noticia de estar esperando un hijo, USA estaba de casi tres meses.

Ninguno notó que la noticia también la escuchó Bélgica, quién aún quería hacerle daño a Arthur y estaba molesta porque su pequeña mentira no había funcionado, es más, parecía que solo los había acercado más. Así que decidió irse por su última opción, pero para esto debería tener paciencia e inteligencia para planificarlo todo. Si ella no podía ser feliz, Arthur tampoco lo sería.

La preparación para la boda llevó más de lo pensado, para cuando la celebraron en los jardines de la mansión en que los hermanos vivían, Alfred ya contaba con una abultada panza de 7 meses y un humor cambiante que ni él se aguantaba, pero durante la ceremonia sus hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada y duró llorando desde que el "padre" (en este caso era de nuevo China) comenzó a hablar hasta que Arthur y Scott dijeron sus votos, el pobre de Iván había vivido una montaña rusa de emociones con el embarazo pero aun así estaba feliz de que él y Alfred pronto tendrían un pequeño de ambos.

Sin embargo no todo podía ser felicidad. Justo cuando Yao los declaraba esposos, se escuchó unos aplausos desde la entrada al altar. Bélgica estaba allí y se le notaba enojada.

‒ Lo siento, ¿llegó tarde? -avanzó con una sonrisa que rayaba entre maniaca y cruel. Arthur hizo el amago de avanzar hacia ella para echarla pero Scott lo detuvo.

‒ ¿Qué haces aquí? - Scott la cuestionó con voz fría, su ceño fruncido era más pronunciado de lo habitual, alrededor de él todos estaban tensos y listos para defenderlos si fura el caso.

‒ Nada, solo venir a darles mi felicitación ¿No es lo que hacen las buenas amigas… Scott? - se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, pero se alejó divertida ante la mirada molesta de Arthur - y dado que ustedes son tan apegados a la magia, a pesar que pasó de moda en la edad media… decidí desempolvar unas cuantas cosa en mi casa… como, esto - mostró lo que era un viejo colgante, pasaría desapercibido e incluso por inservible, si no fuese por los símbolos druidas grabados en él.

‒ Bélgica… Emma, basta. No tenemos que llegar a los extremos - Scott avanzó unos pasos con las manos frente a sí.

‒ Oh, pero claro que debemos. No puedo vivir con la idea de que él sea feliz y yo no - señaló a Arthur - de que él obtenga todo lo que a mí me fue negado, arrebatado. El hombre que amo ¡mi familia! - al decirlo miró de reojo a Canadá, quien apartó la mirada incómodo y daba gracias a que por nada del mundo su padre Francis se aparecería hoy allí.

‒ Emma, por favor ¡basta! - Arthur se adelantó hasta llegar con Scott.

‒ Déjame pensarlo… no - dicho eso los apuntó con el colgante, y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada una luz los envolvió a todos.

‒ ¿Pero qué…? - Arthur se revisó pero nada parecía distinto.

Ninguno entendía qué era lo que les habían hecho, nadie sentía nada diferente.

‒ ¿Qué nos has hecho? ¡Responde! - Scott estaba furioso, no le agradaba no saber que había sido esa luz ni cómo los afectaría.

‒ Pronto, querido, muy pronto lo que aman, todo lo que aman será apartado de ustedes - sonreía complacida con la angustia reflejada en ellos - y no intenten siquiera quitarlo, es magia muy poderosa y antigua… ni su madre misma podría apartarla de ustedes - anunció - Yo destruiré toda su felicidad, así sea lo último que haga

Diciendo eso se alejó del jardín y el altar, nadie se atrevió a seguirla. Contrario a como todos conocían a Bélgica, esta vez la chica lucía poderosa y peligrosa, nada tenía que ver con la chica amable y algo burlesca a la que estaban acostumbrados.

‒ Y ahora ¿qué haremos? - Arthur se abrazó a Scott, la preocupación inundaba sus ojos - ¿qué haremos? - repitió mirándolo.

Scott lo abrazó contra sí, queriendo protegerlo de aquello que ni siquiera sabía qué les haría. Los invitados se miraban entre sí, todos con la misma pregunta y preocupación que los novios, Alfred abrazaba asustado su abultado vientre e Iván a los dos, contrario a lo que demostraba normalmente, Alfred sabía bien que la magia sí existía y que era peligrosa.

‒ Debemos buscar ayuda - fue Yao quien rompió el tenso silencio - debemos reunir todo país que aún use magia para poder ayudarlos - miró a los novios, sus ojos entristecidos y angustiados -y debemos hacerlo pronto

La celebración de la boda fue olvidada, la comida y fiesta que con tanto esmero organizaron los gemelos no se utilizó ni celebró. Tan rápido como pudieron se cambiaron sus trajes de gala por ropa más cómoda y llamaron al Reino Unido a toda nación que aún usase magia. Desde Noruega hasta México, todos y cada uno de los países "mágicos" en los 5 continentes que llevaban buena relación con ellos asistieron pero cada uno de ellos les dio la misma respuesta: La maldición de Bélgica era irrompible e inevitable.

Arthur lloró amargamente por esto, ni siquiera había podido celebrar su boda cuando todo se había venido abajo. Su mal humor era incluso reflejado en el clima en su país, lluvias, tormentas y días nublados sin fin ahora eran mucho más frecuentes y comunes de lo normal, la reina misma estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Arthur y el primer ministro incluso había sugerido iniciar una guerra contra Bélgica por el daño hecho, pero Arthur denegó iniciarla, este era un asunto entre Emma y él, no entre sus naciones y sus inocentes ciudadanos tanto los de ella como los de él no tenían la culpa de nada.

5 meses más pasaron, en ese tiempo Alfred dio a luz un niño de piel blanca como la de Iván, cabellos rubios y ojos de un lila claro que reflejaban toda su inocencia, el pequeño Alek era la luz de sus padres, era un niño regordete, enérgico y feliz. Arthur al verlo se sintió primero viejo, pues técnicamente el pequeño era su nieto, y algo ansioso pues él también deseaba tener un bebé y a pesar de que su pequeño percance estaba resuelto, él y Scott no habían pensado en niños por estar preocupados por la maldición de Bélgica. Sin embargo, justo cuando el pequeño había cumplido los tres meses exactos, Arthur recibió la noticia de, por fin, estar embarazado.

Scott recibió feliz la noticia, al igual que el resto de la familia pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado. Aún no sabían qué haría la maldición. Así que en contra de lo que su sentido común le decía fue en busca de la única nación que podría decirles algo hacerla de cómo parar la maldición o qué es lo que haría esta… Scott visitaría a Francis.

Cabe decir que el galo no lo recibió tan seco como esperaba, pero es que Matthew le había informado de las cosas y aún cuando a él no se lo pidieron y tenía unos cuantos siglos de no practicar magia, buscó por todo su territorio libros, registros y demás que pudiesen decirle cómo ayudar a Arthur. Cuando Scott llegó él le informó que había encontrado algo útil y juntos partieron a la mansión donde Arthur esperaba.

‒ ¡France! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Arthur no esperaba verlo, menos en compañía de Scott.

‒ Encontré la maldición que Bélgica les lanzó - fue lo que dijo apenas entró a la biblioteca, donde Arthur tomaba intranquilo un té.

‒ ¿Y qué es lo qué hace? ¿Cómo podemos romperla?

La urgencia y desesperación con que Arthur se acercó a él exigiendo las respuestas rompió un poco más a Francis, no tanto románticamente pues poco a poco su corazón había sanado. Sino por saber que todo eso era en cierto modo, su culpa.

‒ Es una vieja maldición, de tiempos mucho más antiguos que mi madre. Según estos registros solo se había usado una vez para cambiar el destino de la nación, pero era tan peligrosa que fue prohibida - explicaba mientras mostraba el antiguo pergamino que había encontrado en las catacumbas más profundas de París - Se supone que, quien la lanza tiene como objetivo cambiar algunos hechos del pasado, cambiar la historia y vidas de aquellos a quienes se vean involucrados con los maldecidos; moldear las cosas a como deseen, modificar hechos, memorias e incluso personalidades, todo para su beneficio. Es llamada " _La Malédiction_ " que en tu idioma sería…

‒ La Maldición Oscura - acompletó Scott pálido, con trabajo se sentó y tanto Arthur como Francis lo miraron alarmados, el escocés había perdido todo el color - dioses no, ¿por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué? - repetía una y otra vez, primero asustado y después enojado.

‒ Scott, por favor, cálmate ¡Scott! - Francis intentaba regresarlo del shock que sufría, Arthur estaba aún inmóvil por verlo perder así el control.

‒ Francis, nos condenó ¡esa maldita nos condenó! - gritó al fin mirándolo.

‒ ¿Có… cómo la detenemos?

Ambos miraron a Arthur pero pronto apartaron las miradas, Scott cubrió su cara intentando ahogar el grito de frustración y desesperación entre sus manos, Francis se levantó y le dio la espalda, aguantando también él soltar una queja e intentando controlar las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos. Cuando deseó que Arthur y Scott no fuesen felices ni en sus más remotos pensamientos llenos de odio y despecho les hubiera deseado _esa_ maldición, a nadie se la deseaba.

‒ No existe contra-maldición Arthur, no hay forma de evitarla - Francis le contestó cuando pudo controlarse pero no volteó a verlos. No podría soportar ver a Arthur romperse con esa información.

‒ Debe existir algún modo Francis ¡por favor! - rogó Arthur con voz rota, cayó de rodillas al piso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - por favor… no puedo resignarme a esto, mi hijo no merece esto - murmuró cuando Scott lo abrazó. Ambos tirados en el piso frente a Francis.

‒ Espera ¿estás… embarazado? - volteó a mirarlo sorprendido. Arthur aun con gesto roto asintió, para luego hundir su cara en el pecho de Scott, ahogando su llanto.

‒ Entonces no todo está perdido - murmuró, Arthur y Scott voltearon a verlo.

‒ ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Madre me enseñó esa maldición y aseguró que nadie podría romperla!

‒ Ese es el punto Scott, nadie que los conozca y que por ende, sea afectado por esta puede hacer algo… pero si su hijo fue concebido después de la maldición a él no le afecta, el niño que está por nacer es su única salvación… nuestra única esperanza - ambos padres se levantaron y lo miraron con un poco de esperanza brillando en sus ojos - mantengan al bebé a salvo, él regresará y será él quien los encontrará y podrá romper la maldición

‒ No, es muy arriesgado ¡no pienso perder a mi hijo! - Arthur se alteró un poco.

‒ A mí tampoco me agrada la idea Arthur, pero si no lo haces no sabemos que tenga Bélgica planeado para él una vez que sepa de su existencia, es por su bien y el nuestro - Francis lo miraba con tristeza, sabía cuánto Arthur había anhelado un hijo.

‒ ¿Qué propones entonces? Si seremos afectados, no podremos criarlo - Scott estaba siendo más racional en esto, Arthur lo miró pero entendió que estaban haciendo lo mejor para el bebé.

‒ Ustedes no, pero alguien cercano a ustedes sí, alguien que puede protegerlo de esto el tiempo suficiente para que pueda romper la maldición

‒ No estarás pensando en… ¡de ninguna manera! - se alteró Arthur - no pienso dejar a mi hijo siendo cuidado por criaturas mágicas

‒ Arthur…

‒ ¡No! ¡Yo soy su padre! Yo debería criarlo - Arthur abrazaba su vientre, no quería dejar ir a su hijo, no después de cuanto había pasado para tenerlo

‒ Arthur… es lo mejor - Scott los abrazó y a pesar de su tono calmado y triste Arthur notó el temblor de su cuerpo que indicaba su miedo a perder a su hijo - estará bien con tus hadas, ellas lo cuidarán bien, tú lo sabes, a ti te cuidaban de pequeño cuando Madre no podía

‒ Los dejo para que lo piensen, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Perdón - Francis se despidió de ellos saliendo de la habitación dejando el pergamino en la mesa.

‒ Francis… gracias - Arthur se separó de Scott y volteó a verlo - no tenías que hacerlo, no después de lo que te hice

‒ Eres el hombre que alguna vez amé Arthur, y Scott fue mi amigo una vez… no podía dejar de ayudarlos aunque quisiese, me importan demasiado - les dio una sonrisa melancólica y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Viendo que no tenían más opción y después de que lo consultaran con sus hermanos y con Noruega y Rumania, los mejores amigos de Arthur. Llegaron a la misma conclusión de Francia. Con eso en mente solicitaron la ayuda de toda criatura mágica en Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte, las hadas de Arthur, el dragón de Dylan, los duendes de Cian y Liam e incluso el dragón acuático de Scott (Nessie, el monstruo del lago Ness) juraron proteger al pequeño que pronto nacería y a las demás naciones que sabían de la maldición les pidieron ocultar el embarazo de Arthur. El Troll de Noruega junto con las hadas de Inglaterra lograron encontrar y hechizar una parte de los bosques de Escocia para mantener a salvo y oculto al bebé; por los siguientes 7 meses que duró el embarazo tanto Arthur como sus hermanos (esta vez incluido Sealand) se dedicaron a reunir en el lugar todo lo que podría necesitar el bebé para su estancia en el bosque y todo aquello que fuese indispensable para su aprendizaje. Desde libros de historia y todas las materias que se conocían hasta juguetes hechos a manos por sus padres y tíos.

Arthur pronto llegó al último mes y aún no estaba del todo convencido con el plan. Scott y él paseaban cerca del bosque destinado al bebé, discutían de nuevo lo que iban a hacer.

‒ No quiero hacerlo - Arthur miraba hacia el pequeño río que seguía hasta perderse dentro del bosque.

‒ Arthur, yo tampoco deseo hacerlo pero… tengo miedo de que no tengamos otra oportunidad de hacerlo - Scott lo tomó de las manos, obligándolo a verlo.

‒ Eso no es verdad, ¡podríamos…! - refutó, pero Scott lo interrumpió.

‒ Nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie que así es, de nada sirve negarlo

‒ ¡No sé cómo decirle adiós! - lloró abrazándose a su esposo, Scott lo abrazó contra sí intentando no aplastar a su pequeño hijo.

‒ Entonces no lo hagamos - agregó sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y las de Arthur.

‒ _HOLLY SHIT!_ \- gritó sosteniendo su vientre.

‒ ¡Arthur! ¿¡Qué pasa?!

‒ Y…Ya viene ¡el bebé ya viene! - al decirlo debajo de él se hizo un pequeño charco de líquido, su fuente se había roto.

Scott lo cargó y corrió lo más rápido hasta donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos, hoy por buena suerte habían decidido hacer un viaje todos juntos cerca del bosque. Cian y Liam además, desde que Arthur había entrado en su noveno mes, cargaban a todos lados lo necesario para el parto. Cuando llego con un jadeante y adolorido Arthur los cinco hermanos (pues Sealand los había acompañado) corrieron por lo necesario para traer al mundo al nuevo británico.

Los nacimientos de naciones, cuando eran concebidos por otras naciones era muy parecido al de los humanos, incluso si la nación gestante era masculina su cuerpo adaptaba un canal viable para el alumbramiento por lo que lo básico de toallas limpias, agua caliente y demás cosas fueron acomodadas alrededor del lugar donde habían puesto cobijas para recostar a Arthur.

Liam y Cian serían los parteros, Dylan les pasaba las cosas necesarias y tanto Scott como Peter sostenían las manos de Arthur dándole apoyo.

El parto no fue fácil, menos cuando les informaron Alfred y Francis que la maldición de Bélgica había comenzado a hacer efecto en las demás naciones y no tardaba en llegar hasta ellos. Arthur dio todo su esfuerzo en traer a su hijo al mundo lo más pronto posible. Y, en medio de un grito agónico de su padre gestante, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

El sonido del llanto fue música para sus oídos, Dylan lo limpio mientras Liam y Cian terminaban de limpiar a Arthur. Con cuidado le pasó el bulto a Scott y este volteó feliz hacia sus hermanos.

‒ Es una niña - le informó a Arthur pasándosela.

La pequeña bebé era de cremosa piel blanca, con una que otra peca apenas visible en su carita y de unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos, dejó de llorar en cuando Arthur la tomo en brazos y para deleite de sus tíos y padres abrió sus ojos, mostrando el verde jade brillante e inocente de los mismos, su carita estaba roja por llorar y aún estaba un tatito arrugada como cualquier recién nacido pero a la vista de los hermanos, era la cosa más hermosa que podrían haber presenciado.

‒ Ya se acerca ¡Llévensela! - Peter gritó alarmado, cuando noto como empezó a desvanecerse Cian.

‒ El bosque puede protegernos - Arthur tomo la mano de Scott, viendo como sus hermanos comenzaban a desvanecerse.

‒ Solo a uno, ella - Scott miró a su hija.

‒ Podemos encontrar otro modo, juntos - no quería dejarla ir, apenas si la había abrazado.

‒ No, no podemos - Scott sentía su corazón romperse con esa simple frase, pero sabía que era verdad - debemos darle una oportunidad de crecer fura de lo que Bélgica planea hacernos… debemos protegerla

‒ Lo sé -Arthur lloraba en silencio, mirando a los risueños ojos de su hija que no entendía que pronto se quedaría sola - Te amo Regina, recuérdalo siempre - murmuró al besar su frente.

Scott hizo lo mismo y luego la tomó en brazos, volteó hacia Arthur y lo besó.

‒ Te amo

‒ Te amo

Se despidieron y Scott corrió con su hija en brazos hasta la entrada del bosque, donde las hadas de Arthur tomarían la custodia de su hija.

‒ Es lo mejor - murmuraba Arthur llorando inconsolable, se sentía morir, como si alguien hubiera arrancado su corazón de su pecho y lo estrujara hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Scott llegó hasta el claro donde el bosque empezaba y a la entrada el hada de su madre lo esperaba quien además de amiga de Britannia era el hada que cuidó de ellos desde niños: Mab era de tamaño humano, piel blanquecina con toques azules, cabello largo y negro; Ojos como zafiros, y labios finos de color azul cielo; Su figura era esbelta y sus facciones finas y femeninas, de su espalda nacían dos alas que brillaban con la luz del sol como si estuvieran cubiertas de piedras preciosas y usaba una túnica en tonos azul oscuro con adornos plateados como la corona que adornaba su cabeza, que parecía estar hecha se flores, joyas ramas y patas de insectos pero eso no le quitaba hermosura. La mujer tomó en brazos a la bebé y le sonrió cálidamente a Scott, tranquilizándolo un poco.

‒ Encuéntranos - murmuró antes de darle un último beso en la frente y regresar hacia Arthur.

La Reina Mab lo miró partir, ella como hada protectora y en especial, un hada que procuraba alegrar los corazones de las personas sentía pena por el destino que les había tocado vivir a esos hombres que ella conocía desde niños, miró a la bebé en sus brazos y sonrió melancólica al notar el gran parecido de la pequeña con su querida amiga Eileen.

‒ No te preocupes pequeña Regina, cuidaremos de ti hasta que puedas volver con tus padres - le aseguró a la pequeña mientras la mecía un poco para evitar que llorara - te juro que volverás a verlos algún día, y serás tú quien les devuelva sus vidas, aunque no lo harás sola

Al decirlo tocó la frente de la pequeña emitiendo una lucecilla que pronto se volvió una pequeña hada, está a diferencia de las demás, tenía alas de dragón. La Reina Mab se sorprendió, pero pronto entendió que era debido a su ascendencia, el hada nueva era la criatura guía de la pequeña. Todos los hijos de Eileen tenían una criatura guía, excepto Peter pues él en sí no era una nación como tal, ya que su territorio no estaba en tierra.

Cuando Scott volvía por Arthur se encontró con Bélgica, quién lo miraba burlón.

‒ Será mejor que corras con tú inglesito, no se veía nada bien rodeado de toda esa sangre

‒ ¡ARTHUR!

Scott volvió, siendo seguido por Bélgica quien los miraba con odio y deseos de venganza. Cuando ella llegó buscándolos solo encontró a Arthur recostado en unas mantas llenas de sangre, siendo patéticamente protegido por un Sealand que pronto se desvaneció cuando la maldición lo afectó así que al presionarlo para decirle que hacían allí y dónde estaba Scott termino por patearlo y abrirle alguna herida de la que brotaba sangre. Ahora que regresaba junto con Scott, el rubio estaba desmayado.

‒ Arthur, no, por favor despierta - Scott lo tomó en brazos y notó que la mayoría de la sangre sino es que toda salía de entre sus piernas.

‒ En algunos momentos, tú no recordaras nada, ni siquiera que lo amas - Bélgica se regodeaba en el dolor que las facciones de Scott mostraban.

Quiso agregar algo pero al igual que Scott, notó como la maldición los alcanzó a los tres al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a desvanecerse más rápido. Volteo hacia los británicos y vio como el gran Scott Kirkland lloraba sosteniendo a un inconsciente Arthur, su mirada en antaño fría y algo agresiva era ahora acuosa y rota. Sonrió con satisfacción, ese dolor era lo que buscaba, el mismo que sufriera ella cuando Francis la sacó de su vida sin darle siquiera una oportunidad… todo por ese maldito de Arthur.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Brexit es una abreviatura de dos palabras que significa la salida del Reino Unido de la Unión Europea._ _Se convirtió en la palabra más pronunciada al hablar del referendo, aunque solo se refería a una de las dos opciones del mismo La pregunta final para las votaciones fue: ¿Debe Reino Unido seguir siendo un miembro de la Unión Europea, o debe abandonar la Unión Europea?"_

" _Los defensores de esta opción sostienen que la pertenencia a la UE es un obstáculo para el desarrollo de Reino Unido, que pone en la caja común más de lo que recibe, y que las regulaciones europeas, que consideran excesivas, perjudican a las empresas británicas.  
También quieren que Reino Unido recupere el completo control de sus fronteras y que se reduzca el número de extranjeros que llegan al país en busca de trabajo."_

" _Ningún país de la Unión Europea se ha mostrado públicamente favorable al Brexit.  
Y aunque hay consenso en que el mayor impacto de la salida sería sobre el Reino Unido, algunos piensan que el impacto sería también significativo sobre los demás estados miembros.  
La firma británica de consultoría Global Counsel advirtió que tras el Brexit, la UE se convertiría en un socio comercial menos atractivo a nivel mundial y perdería poder internacional."_

" _Mientras que la mayoría de los votos fueron a favor de abandonar la UE, regiones enteras de Reino Unido se inclinaron por permanecer.  
El caso más sobresaliente es el de Escocia, donde los votos a favor de quedarse en el bloque europeo constituyeron el 62%, contra 38% a en contra.  
Para la mayoría de los analistas, esto sólo significa una cosa: que Escocia intentará -una vez más-independizarse de Reino Unido.  
Ahora, con esa relación a punto de romperse, lo más probable es que el país realice un nuevo referendo en busca de la independencia para luego unirse a la Unión Europea._

" _Irlanda del Norte votó mayoritariamente a favor de permanecer (55% contra 44%).  
Y ya empezaron a escucharse voces (en especial del partido republicano Sinn Fein) pidiendo una reunificación de esta región bajo control británico con el resto de la República de Irlanda (que sí pertenece a la UE).  
También el territorio de Gibraltar, que fue el primero en dar a conocer los resultados, se pronunció mayoritariamente en favor de mantenerse en la UE (95,9% contra 4,1%), debido al importante intercambio económico y laboral con España, un miembro del bloque europeo."_

" _Londres.-La ciudad, una de las capitales financieras del mundo, es una isla a favor de quedarse en medio de un mar que votó en contra (aproximadamente 60% contra 40%).  
Esto sólo profundizará la división que existe entre la ciudad -cosmopolita, interconectada- y el resto de Inglaterra.  
Esta semana, medio en broma medio en serio, el periodista inglés John Carlin decía que, de triunfar la salida en la UE, algunos políticos y financistas pensaban proponer la independencia de Londres de Reino Unido para constituirse en una ciudad-Estado al estilo de Singapur."_

 _Información de BBC_

Arthur sinceramente estaba harto, tantos problemas, tantas opiniones y tantas consecuencias con lo que sus ciudadanos habían hecho ¡y ni siquiera llegaban a un total acuerdo! Pues mientras las votaciones lo obligaban a salir de la UE, sus jóvenes estaban a favor de haberlos dejado votar como hace años hizo el molesto de Scott para saber si seguían siendo un mismo país o no, en esta ocasión no los tomaron en cuenta.

No podía ver de frente a ninguno de sus compañeros europeos, él no deseaba irse pero, como siempre que se metía en problemas, esto no era decisión suya. Y ahora para acabarla ¡hasta los malditos de sus hermanos mayores querían dejarlo! Como si todo ese tiempo juntos como Reino Unido no hubiese significado nada para ellos… bueno, no es como si le sorprendiera, después de todo a pesar de haberse unificado Escocia siempre quería independizarse de él y con sus demás hermanos no hablaba más que cosas del trabajo, no se trataban como hermanos ¡es más! Tal parecía que interactuaban más cuando él era pequeño y lo maltrataban que ahora que él era el más fuerte, simplemente pasaban de él.

Cerró la carpeta con la información, ¿por qué tendrían que mandársela así? ¡Él era Inglaterra! Era más que claro que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, incluso cuando hasta su propia capital pensaba separarse de él… Definitivamente esta era una de las peores rachas que le estaban tocando vivir, no conforme con llevarse muy poco con los demás, tenía que soportar esto.

Y no es que la pasase mal económica o políticamente (antes del maldito brexit, claro) con los demás países, era con sus representaciones con quienes no coincidía casi nunca, estaba seguro que en su época de pirata era más querido que ahora, ya ni siquiera peleaba con Francia o USA pues estos o lo ignoraban más que a Canadá o lo hacían menos, incluso el canadiense no lo soportaba mucho.

Masajeo sus sienes intentando aliviar el nuevo dolor de cabeza que sentía, estas últimas semanas había estado muy apurado trabajando y el estrés comenzaba a hacer estragos en él, al igual que las huelgas y quejas debido a la decisión de salir de la UE, y ni hablar de su economía, ya sentía venir pronto una gripe grave. Estaba por buscar la caja con los analgésicos cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta, lo que lo asustó. Estaba seguro que en la mansión solo estaba él.

‒ ¿Quién es? - preguntó al abrir, pero en el pasillo solo estaba una pequeña niña.

‒ ¿Arthur Kirkland? ¿Ese eres tú? - le preguntó la pequeña con una melodiosa voz infantil.

‒ Sí, ¿quién eres tú pequeña? ¿La hija de alguno de mis empleados? - no era como si fuese la primera vez que pasaba, todos estaban estresados y una pequeña niña jugando en la gran mansión podría perderse fácilmente.

‒ Mi nombre es Regina Kirkland, y soy tú hija

Arthur la miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza ¿hija suya? ¡Pero si no se le parecía en nada! Bueno, tenía ojos verdes, pero no eran del mismo tono que los suyos, sino un tono más obscuro, piel clara con algunas pecas salpicadas en sus rosadas mejillas, cabello liso y de un brillante rojo. Además, de haber tenido una hija supuso que lo sabría, más si tenía tanto tiempo como la niña, quien parecía tener 12 años, usaba un vestido formal de color azul que le recordaba vagamente al uniforme militar de Scott, y su largo cabello estaba sujeto en dos coletas con listones blancos.

‒ Ya claro, ¿es una broma no? -la pequeña negó - mira niña, si fueras mi hija ¿por qué te pareces más a uno de mis hermanos? Yo creo que te equivocaste de nación

‒ No lo creo, tú eres mi padre, Arthur Kirkland la personificación de Inglaterra - aseguró - pero tienes razón, es normal que me parezca a Scott Kirkland, personificación de Escocia. Porque soy hija de ambos - confesó.

‒ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Hija mía y de… Scott? - Arthur se puso verde de solo pensarlo.

‒ ¡Oye, no pongas esa cara! - le dijo enojada - sabía que no reaccionarías muy bien pero esto es exagerado, cuando tía Mab dijo que tardarías en hacerte a la idea no creí que fuera para tanto - se quejó inflando los cachetes en un berrinche.

‒ ¿Quién eres? -Arthur al verla así fue como verse a sí mismo de niño.

‒ Ya te lo dije, me llamo Regina Kirkland, hija tuya y de Scott, además la representación humana de Reino Unido -volvió a presentarse con orgullo y de nuevo, era como verse a sí mismo de pequeño.

Y en ese momento, Arthur supo que su de por si complicada y hasta deprimente vida, se había complicado a la décima potencia y no precisamente por cosas de política.

 _ **Si él te ama y tú lo amas a él, siempre se encontrarán.  
Nuestra familia, siempre se encontrará.**_

 _Snow White. Once Upon A Time_

* * *

Bueno, espero que aún sigan leyendo x'D Como notaron ultimámente las cosas en UK no están del todo bien y eso me influyo bastante en esto ¿cómo esperan que escriba cosas cursis y finales felices con lo que está pasando en la vida real? ¡así no se puede!

Ahora, puede que encuentren más que una referencia a la primera temporada de OUAT, pero no pienso hacerlo tal cual ni copiarlo, solo me estoy basando en esto para seguir el fic.


	20. Siempre los encontraré

Como siempre, mío es la historia y los OC.

* * *

‒ _Ya te lo dije, me llamo Regina Kirkland, hija tuya y de Scott, además la representación humana de Reino Unido -volvió a presentarse con orgullo y de nuevo, era como verse a sí mismo de pequeño._

 _Y en ese momento, Arthur supo que su de por si complicada y hasta deprimente vida, se había complicado a la décima potencia y no precisamente por cosas de política._

Miró a la niña que seguía frente a él esperando que reaccionara, se alejó de la puerta y con una mano apretó el puente de su nariz, tenía demasiado trabajo y estrés como para lidiar con lo que fuere que ahora aparecía ¿es que no tendría un descanso de todo?

‒ Dime que esto solo es una broma, por favor - fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó, Regina lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

‒ ¿Por qué lo sería? Además ¿me ves cara de estar bromeando? - alzó una ceja y ahora, para agravar la pobre mente de Arthur, se parecía a Scott.

‒ ¡Porque tiene que serlo! ¿En qué mundo o cabeza puede caber la idea de que yo tendría algo con Scott? ¿Hijos? ¡Es una locura! - se desesperó, ¿es que acaso la niña no entendía?

‒ Pero es verdad. Soy tu hija, tuya y de él. Por lo que sé… Scott y tú se aman - se acercó a él e hizo que la viera - tú y él eran muy felices juntos, y también junto a mis tíos y junto a Mattie y Alfred ¡créeme!

Arthur miró a los ojos de la niña, dos brillantes y emocionadas orbes esmeraldas le devolvían la mirada. La chica había tomado su mano entre las suyas y tenía una sonrisa sincera como las que él ya no recordaba recibir. Suspiró, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, hacerle ver que nada de lo que creía era verdad.

‒ Escucha pequeña…

‒ Mi nombre es Regina - lo corrigió.

‒ Bien, escucha Regina - la tomo de los hombros e intentó hablar lo más claramente que pudo ahora que toda la atención de la niña estaba puesta en él - no sé quién te dijo todo esto, quien te convenció de que eras mi hija y de… Escocia, pero se equivocó. Yo nunca tuve hijos y jamás me he llevado bien con mis hermanos, después de sus independencias tampoco lleve buena relación con Matthew y Alfred y por si fuese poco, ni por asomo Scott y yo nos amamos… nada de lo que dices es real - le dolió un poco el notar como la luz se apagaba un poco en los ojos de la chiquilla, pero era lo mejor.

‒ No, tú te equivocas ¡y está bien! Lo entiendo… es la maldición la que no te deja recordarlo, pero lo harás papá, yo estoy aquí para eso - respondió con renovada energía y decisión en sus palabras.

‒ Niña…

‒ Regina - le recordó - mira, puedes creerme loca si quieres, pero no me rendiré. El camino no es nada fácil y la situación tampoco, pero lo lograremos eso te lo puedo asegurar. Yo, le devolveré sus vidas a todos, lo haré

Arthur viendo que nada ganaba discutiendo con ella, decidió que por hoy era suficiente para él, debía descansar. Después de todo al día siguiente tenía que preparar la reunión que tendría con sus hermanos dentro de una semana, debía evitar que esto se saliera -aún más- de su control.

‒ Como tú digas niña - se rindió -es tarde ya y por lo que veo no tienes a dónde ir ¿me equivoco?

‒ En parte, digo, técnicamente tengo lugar donde volver pero está muy retirado de aquí

‒ Bien, entonces supongo que deberé acomodarte en una de las habitaciones, sígueme

Cuando Arthur salió sintió como la chica tomo su mano, su primer impulso fue apartarla pero con esa pequeña acción una calidez se instaló en su pecho así que solo la sujeto bien y caminaron hacia el ala de las habitaciones, la dejaría dormir en una habitación que regularmente era para los invitados políticos pero, sus pies lo llevaron hacia las que eran reservadas para su familia. Al llegar al pasillo notó como la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada ahora estaba emparejada, se acercó aun con Regina de la mano y al abrirla reveló un cuarto que era perfecto para una chica.

El cuarto tenía las paredes de un suave tono aguamarina con un motivo de rosales en la parte inferior, el piso tenía una suave y acolchada alfombra de tono coral y algunos muebles (la base de la cama con doseles, un ropero, un tocador, dos mesas de noche y un escritorio) resaltaban en un pulcro blanco, además contaba con un diván en tono mostaza claro a los pies de la cama y una mesa para tomar el té con cuatro sillas, todas en madera clara; la ropa de cama era amarillo pálido con motivos en un aguamarina un tono más oscuro que el de las paredes. Los dos ventanales tenían además un espacio para sentarse y las cortinas que los cubrían eran blancas.

‒ ¡Es precioso! - Regina miró el cuarto embelesada - pero ¿por qué tienes un cuarto así? Creí que no había muchas naciones chicas

‒ Yo… no lo sé. Debió ser un error pero lo utilizaremos, ahora, duerme - le ordenó - ya mañana veré qué hacer contigo - dicho eso, se retiró a su propia habitación.

Regina entró al cuarto sintiéndose como en casa, jaló consigo la pequeña maleta que al parecer Arthur no había notado y con cuidado acomodó su ropa dentro del ropero, luego se cambió de ropa, dejó sus listones y otros adornos para el cabello en el tocador. Se miró en el espejo, aunque aún tenía esa tenue sonrisa no pudo evitar las lágrimas que desde hacía rato picaban en sus ojos. Una cosa era que su tía Mab le dijese que sus padres no recordaban nada y otra muy distinta comprobarlo por sí misma.

Desde que era niña supo de ellos, de lo que hicieron por ella: su papá Scott, el valiente hombre que la llevó hasta ese bosque seguro donde pudiese crecer libre de la maldición, y su papá Arthur, quien le dio la vida y realizó la decisión más difícil para cualquier padre: darle su mejor oportunidad, lejos de él. Regina amaba a sus padres y siempre quiso conocer a su familia, a TODA su familia, lo que incluía a sus tíos y a sus ¿hermanos mayores? También a su sobrino, el hijo de Alfred. Siempre quiso salir de ese bosque para poder devolverles sus memorias y ser una familia pero… no estaba lista para el dolor que sentía desde que salió del bosque, primero por la inminente separación de lo que ella representa -el Reino Unido- segundo por ver que nada es como lo esperaba, sí, ella sabía muy bien que sus padres no estarían juntos, sin embargo no se esperó que ni siquiera se llevasen bien.

‒ La misión se complicó, pero no es imposible, no lo es - se miró en el espejo y limpió sus lágrimas - ya verán, seremos una familia, se los aseguro - le habló a la foto que tenía en su relicario. El cual cargaba consigo y Arthur no notó.

Camino hasta el ventanal y se sentó en el borde abrazando sus rodillas, aún no tenía sueño y la vista desde la ventana era hermosa. Contrario a otras noches, ahora el cielo estaba despejado y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor bañando los jardines con su plateado resplandor.

‒ Mira la vista Fireball, es hermosa - llamó a su hada, quien apareció en una pequeña esfera de luz para luego tomar su forma normal.

‒ Deberías de descansar, es tarde y mañana debes convencer a tu padre de que no te corra o peor, te encierre por loca - le recomendó en tono de regaño.

‒ Eres una aguafiestas ¿lo sabías? - se quejó - además, papá no me correrá

‒ ¿Por qué estás tan segura? -la pequeña hada no comprendía la seguridad de su protegida.

‒ Solo mira el cielo… papá está tranquilo, aunque él no lo comprenda aún, está feliz de tenerme de vuelta

Miro de nuevo el despejado cielo, era una bella noche y no solo por la luna o la falta de lluvia, sino que el ambiente se sentía calmo, tranquilo y sabía que todo era por el buen estado de ánimo de su padre. Feliz se quedó un rato más mirando el paisaje que la vista ofrecía y comenzó a cantar la nana que Tía Mab había creado para ella, una canción de cuna sobre amor y lo más importante que tenían ahora… Esperanza.

 _Gotas de lluvia caen en tu rostro  
Guarda este beso y recuerda mí nombre  
La oscuridad ya viene y te alejará  
Solo no olvides que me amas_

 _El amor es una magia que en nosotros nació  
Sostente fuerte, no dejaré que te rompas  
Los resentimientos crean corazones oscuros  
Que morirán cuando te arrodilles y me beses_

 _Cuando las estrellas se han ido  
Las páginas del cuento que conocíamos se desvanecen  
La esperanza nace  
No te asustes si no encuentras la verdad  
Nosotros nos pertenecemos  
Nunca dudes que siempre te encontraré_

 _(I Will Always Find You - Karliene [Adaptación])_

Del otro lado del pasillo, Arthur conciliaba el sueño con una paz que hace demasiado tiempo que no sentía, arrullado por una suave melodía que no sabía de dónde provenía pero que calmaba todos sus miedos ante la situación actual y llenaba de calidez ese espacio vacío en su pecho. Por una noche, Inglaterra tuvo un pacífico sueño, sin lluvias, vientos o amenazas de tormentas. En medio de todo el caos que vivía, una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzó a brillar gracias a la pequeña que estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones.

La mañana siguiente Arthur se levantó de mucho mejor humor, su cuerpo se sentía descansado y se alistó para un nuevo día dispuesto a darle su mejor cara a sus problemas. Pero todo ese ánimo desapareció cuando apenas bajar a desayunar, descubrió que sus hermanos habían decidido adelantar sin su consentimiento la reunión. En la mesa del comedor ya lo esperaban, Scott había tomado el asiento en la cabecera, los gemelos estaban sentados a cada lado suyo y Dylan estaba al lado de Cian.

‒ Veo que te has dignado a bajar ¿no conoces el significado de levantarte temprano? - Scott lo regaño apenas lo vio aparecer - deja de vernos como invasores y siéntate, tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar

Arthur a regañadientes obedeció, tomo asiento al lado de Liam y esperó a que trajeran su desayuno. Mientras esperaba y veía que sus hermanos volvían a lo suyo se fijó en Scott, su pálida piel con una que otra peca, su cabello liso y rojo, sus cejas no tan tupidas como las propias y sus ojos verde bosque, con el ceño fruncido y su uniforme militar azul… Era más que parecido a Regina.

‒ Tonterías - murmuró para sí.

‒ ¿Tan temprano y ya con tus niñerías, Inglaterra? Al menos finge que eres un adulto en lo que dura el desayuno - Scott lo reprendió molesto.

Arthur decidió no contestar su provocación, en su lugar, se enfocó por completo en su desayuno sin emitir comentario alguno ni alguna mirada a sus hermanos. Pero para su mala fortuna, por lo mismo, tarde notó la presencia de Regina.

‒ ¿Pensé que la reunión era dentro de unos días? - mencionó la niña apenas notó en el cuarto a sus tíos y su otro padre.

‒ Deberías estar arriba, durmiendo - la regañó Arthur - necesitas descansar

Añadió cuando, ahora con la luz del día, notó las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos y una palidez enfermiza en lugar de la habitual. Regina se encogió un poco en su sitio por el regaño cariñoso de Arthur, apenada y emocionada a la vez.

‒ ¿Quién es la mocosa, Arthur? ¿Acaso estás con tantos problemas que trabajas como niñera?

Tanto ella como Arthur voltearon hacia Scott, Arthur con el ceño fruncido y Regina con una mueca de molestia, pero sus ojos tenían cierta decepción.

‒ No soy niñera de nadie - contestó en voz elevada - y quien sea ella no es de tu incumbencia

Scott alzó la ceja ante la hostilidad de su hermano, no era raro que Arthur demostrase cuan mal le caían ellos, pero su pequeño hermano siempre veía solo por él y el que ahora protegiese a la niña lo extrañaba.

‒ No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado - Dylan intercedió - y si a la niña no nos la presentó es que no es nuestro asunto

‒ Tsk, solo terminen de desayunar, no venimos precisamente a una visita familiar - les ordenó - tú, mocosa, si vienes a desayunar toma asiento y come, no nos hagas perder más tiempo

‒ ¡No me llames mocosa tan despectivamente! - se molestó y para los cinco hermanos fue como ver de nuevo a un pequeño Arthur - me llamo Regina Kirkland, representación del Reino Unido y grábatelo bien - añadió sin medir las consecuencias.

‒ ¡¿Cómo has dicho?! - Liam, que estaba cerca de ella casi gritó.

‒ Yo… bueno, es que yo - intentaba contestar, pero la fija y pesada mirada que le lanzaban sus tíos y su padre, junto a la molesta que le mandaba Arthur hicieron que su furia se fuese y en su lugar sus nervios entorpecieran su explicación - ¡Papá les explicará! - señaló al rubio y entonces todas las miradas cayeron en él.

‒ Arthur, merecemos una explicación de esto ¿es cierto lo que dice?

‒ Lo es Gales, les presento a Regina, representación humana de Reino Unido - camino hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros.

‒ ¿¡Qué significa esto?! ¡Debiste decirnos que ella existía! Además ¿por qué te llama padre? ¿Acaso es el resultado de una aventura tuya con alguna humana? ¡Es que eres un irresponsable de primera! - Scott caminó hasta ellos furioso, a cada acusación gritaba más cerca de la estoica cara de Arthur. Regina estaba detrás de él.

‒ Cálmate Escocia, la niña es como nosotros y no, no me involucré con ninguna humana - lo apartó de un empujón - como Gales dijo, no es asunto suyo, después de todo ¿no fueron ustedes quienes me dejaron el cargo de representante de Reino Unido frente a los demás?

‒ Porque no había ninguna representación de la Unión, por eso quedaste a cargo, además no te escuché quejarte sobre eso - debatió. Los demás en la habitación solo miraban de uno al otro como en partido de tenis.

‒ Bueno, esto definitivamente cambia las cosas - Gales los detuvo antes de que espantaran más a la niña, que los veía con una mezcla de tristeza y temor - así que mejor lo hablamos civilizadamente en tu despacho Arthur

‒ Bien, pero no toleraré más escándalos en mi casa ¿entendido? - miró molesto a Scott - Regina, termina tu desayuno y después ve a tu habitación hasta que te llame ¿entendido? - la miró de reojo.

‒ Sí papá

Los demás salieron hacia el despacho de Arthur, mirando de soslayo a la niña, que ahora estaba sentada a la mesa revolviendo el chocolate caliente que le habían servido. Regina por un lado estaba feliz de que Arthur no la tirara de loca y aceptara que era una representación, además de que no desmintiera que era su hija, aunque tampoco lo hubiese admitido, con el simple hecho de no corregirla en cómo lo llamaba era como un tipo de aceptación; y por el otro lado, frustrada, así no era como planeó las cosas. Dioses, el universo la odiaba… o le encantaba jugar con su vida.

* * *

Nuevo cap! y esta vez más rápido (por lo mismo más cortito xD) ¿Aún hay alguien que lea esto? Si es así ¡Un review no hace daño! QwQ me siento en parte como loca publicando y publicando sin que nadie me diga nada TToTT


	21. Límites

Después de un tiempo, traigo la continuación ¡Y sus reviews me subieron enormemente el ánimo! ahora bien, lo siento un poco forzado pero intenté arreglarlo :/ espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuando llegaron Arthur fue a sentarse frente a su escritorio, los demás se pararon frente a él esperando una explicación. Arthur los miró y suprimió un gesto de fastidio, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si tan solo Regina se hubiese quedado callada y en su cuarto pero nada podía hacer, debía comunicarles las cosas… aunque omitiría el hecho de que la pequeña y recién descubierta representación creía firmemente en que era hija suya y de Scott… ugh, hasta escalofríos le daban de pensar en eso.

‒ ¿Y bien? ¿De qué diablos hablaba la niña, Inglaterra? - Escocia, como siempre, era el más molesto de todos.

‒ Sí, ¿cómo es eso de que es tú hija? - Gales, siempre intentando mediar entre ellos para evitar más problemas.

‒ La niña ya se los dijo, es la representación del Reino Unido y su nombre es Regina - su tono no daba lugar a replica.

‒ Regina _Kirkland_ \- señaló Irlanda - lo cual la emparenta directamente con Scott, Dylan o contigo Inglaterra

Arthur no pasó por alto el hecho de que los gemelos se referían a sus hermanos mayores por sus nombres humanos y él seguía siendo _Inglaterra_ , no que eso fuera novedad, pero aún así dolía bastante que incluso a Sealand lo llamasen Peter y a él que era su hermano igualmente, fuera solo Inglaterra.

‒ Bueno, eso también ya lo dijo ¿o acaso no la escucharon? - dejó de lado cualquier cosa y su enojo ganó - es mía, mí hija y agradecería bastante que la dejen tranquila y fuera de cualquier interrogatorio o discusión

‒ No puedes pedirnos eso ¡es una maldita representación, Inglaterra! ¡No tu muñeca de juguete o una humana cualquiera! - Scott azotó las manos en el escritorio y se agachó amenazante hasta Arthur, pero este ni se inmutó.

‒ Es mi hija y yo decido lo que es mejor para ella - declaró firmemente.

‒ ¿Lo mejor? ¡Estamos por disolverla! - Dylan se alteró, no quería ser el causante de la muerte de su recién descubierta sobrina.

‒ ¿Y eso es mi culpa acaso? ¡YO LES DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAN! ¡DESDE QUE SE DIO LA ESTÚPIDA IDEA EH INTENTADO POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS NO SEPARARME DE USTEDES PERO DE NADA HA SERVIDO! - gritó levantándose - no soy yo quien quiere desintegrarla, son ustedes quienes dieron esa orden, tú quieres unirte a Irlanda del Norte, tú quieres seguir con la Unión Europea y tú quieres como desde hace siglos alejarte lo más posible de mí - los fue señalando uno a uno.

‒ Inglaterra tú empezaste esto al decidir separarte de la UE - sentenció Scott con fría furia.

‒ No Escocia, no fui yo… pudo haber sido mi gente pero eso no me incluye a mí en esa decisión - le aclaró serio y con un brillo de dolor en los ojos que supo ocultar bien - No soy responsable de esto más que ustedes… o casi todos ustedes -añadió mirando a Scott.

Antes de que cualquiera agregase más la puerta se abrió dando pasó a un manchón rojo que casi derriba a Arthur al abrazarlo del torso.

‒ ¡Basta, dejen de pelear! - Regina estaba llorando y abrazaba a Arthur con fuerza. Ninguno reaccionó hasta que Arthur abrazó a la niña, calmándola con suaves palabras y una pequeña sonrisa, misma que hacía muchos siglos no veían en él, una de amor y cariño sincero. Cabía añadir que esto sorprendía también a Arthur, que el tratarla así le saliera tan natural, como algo que llevar haciendo desde hace tiempo.

‒ Deberías estar en tu habitación - la regañó suave - no escuchando discusiones de adultos

‒ Es imposible no hacerlo si hasta mi cuarto se escuchan sus gritos - replicó, luego volteó para ver a sus tíos y padre - sé que posiblemente mi aparición sea una traba en sus actuales palanes y que nadie se alegre de verme en realidad - bajó la mirada derramando un par de lágrimas más - pero no lo hice con intención de molestarlos ni mucho menos, solo quiero seguir existiendo y que… mi familia no se separe más de lo que ya está - al decirlo paso sus ojos de Arthur a Scott.

‒ ¿Te llamas Regina, no? - Cian y Liam se acercaron a ella - ¿sabes quiénes somos?

‒ Así es, pero mi Tía Mab solía decirme Gina - se separó un poco de Arthur - ustedes son mis tíos, Cian, Liam y Dylan… mi tío Peter está con Suecia y Finlandia - los nombraba al señalarlos. Pero todos notaron que a Scott no lo nombro, por lo que molesto se acercó a Arthur.

‒ Vaya, tu infantilismo no tiene límites… reconoces al mocoso de metal como familia y a tu hermano mayor no lo tomas en cuenta - lo acusó.

‒ Sé quién eres Scott Kirkland - contestó en su lugar Regina - el hijo mayor de Britania y la representación de Escocia

‒ Y tú tío - añadió Dylan.

‒ No, él no es tío mío - lo corrigió Regina, pero antes que añadiera "él es mi otro padre" Scott salió hecho una furia del lugar -¡¿pero qué?! ¡ESPERA! -le gritó e intentó ir detrás suyo.

‒ Regina, no - Arthur la detuvo - no es conveniente ir con él en ese estado _"Y mucho menos que le digas que crees que eres nuestra hija y no solo mía"_ añadió en su mente.  
‒ Pero papá ¡no puedes dejarlo irse así! - lo regañó - vamos ¡ve por él! - lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló a la puerta - ¡VE!  
Arthur salió del despacho, pero no tenía planeado ir por Scott, de loco hacía algo así con su hermano furioso. Mejor iba por un té y volvía en unos minutos fingiendo no haberlo encontrado. Sin embargo, cuando bajaba hacia la cocina, lo encontró mirando molesto hacia el patio, un cigarrillo estaba en su mano a punto de consumirse.

‒ Escocia… - lo llamó, Scott lo miró de reojo pero lo ignoró - vamos, no seas infantil - rodó los ojos ante la actitud del mayor, era desesperante.

‒ ¿Qué demonios quieres? - lo miró molesto, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo.

‒ Deja de hacer dramas, ni que fuera para tanto - comentó fastidiado - la niña tiene razones para no llamarte tío, supéralo

‒ ¿Sí? ¿Y cuáles son? Que su papi me odie tanto que no me considere hermano ¿es eso? - se acercó a él, ahora tan cerca Arthur percibía el fuerte olor a tabaco mezclado con un ligero olor a whisky y la esencia natural de Scott.

‒ No exactamente - pensó en que debía decirle él, antes que a Regina se le ocurriese hablar - Regina cree que somos sus padres, por eso no te considera tío, porque piensa que eres su padre - Scott primero no reaccionó, luego lo miró con una ceja alzada.

‒ ¿Y cómo se supone que piensa que eso pasó? - Arthur lo miró mal con un gran sonrojo en su cara, Scott entendió y también sus mejillas adquirieron color - ¡Me refiero a cómo pudo siquiera creer que estaríamos juntos! - exclamó a medio grito, pero por el ceño fruncido de Arthur entendió que tal vez ¿exageró?

‒ No tengo idea, pero eso es lo que piensa. Ayer llegó con esa idea metida en la cabeza a mí no me culpes, es más yo mismo le aseguré que lo más fuerte entre los dos es nuestro odio mutuo

Dicho eso regresó por donde vino, necesitaba ir de inmediato a su cuarto… necesitaba estar en un lugar seguro para dejar caer su máscara, un lugar donde nadie lo juzgara por sufrir.

En vista que ninguno volvió Regina salió en su búsqueda, le dijo la verdad a sus tíos quienes la tiraron de loca a medias y a medias le creyeron, luego de ver su relicario y gracias a eso tenía 3 aliados más para juntar a sus padres. Salió a buscarlos mientras en el despacho sus tíos intentaban hallar una solución para arreglar las cosas y que ella no se disolviera, caminó por entre los pasillos y llegó hasta el cuarto de su papá, donde antes de tocar escuchó unos sollozos, con cuidado entreabrió la puerta y miró la silueta sollozante de Arthur acurrucado en posición fetal al centro de su cama. Decidió ir a revisar a su padre antes de volver con su papá, pues necesitaba ver cuál de los dos la necesitaba más.

Fue al dar la tercera vuelta en la casa que lo encontró, reunido en el despacho con sus tíos, al verlo mejor que a Arthur decidió volver con su papá pero al dar vuelta lo encontró entrando, sin muestra o signo alguno de haber estado llorando.

‒ ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué siguen aquí? - cuestionó molesto.

‒ Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Inglaterra - informó Cian - debido a que no había como tal una representación de la unión, nuestros jefes piensan que no pasará nada si la disolvemos pero si les mostramos a Regina, es posible hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Después de todo, desde Sealand se decretó que ninguna representación británica perecería a manos nuestras y todo pueblo británico actual o pasado lo firmó, incluyendo a tus mocosos y el resto de ex colonias

‒ Esa, es una buena solución ¿cómo planean llevarla a cabo?

Al verlo tan tranquilo, para Regina era difícil creer que hace apenas una hora o menos el hombre había estado llorando destrozado en su habitación. Miró a Scott e igualmente este no lucía afectado ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran tal cara de póker? Esperaba que esto solo fuera efecto de la maldición y no que fuera algo normal de ellos, no era bueno que ocultasen tantas cosas, en algún momento les explotarían en la cara.

Al final el acuerdo fue sencillo, Regina pasaría una semana con cada uno de ellos para convivir y darse a conocer, convencerlos de no desintegrarla y -para qué negarlo- restregarles el acuerdo en sus caras y acusarlos de no haberlo cumplido, con las consecuencias que eso tendría y durante este periodo de tiempo toda negociación y reunión se congeló.

La estancia con Cian, Liam y Dylan fue divertida, sus tíos se desvivían por ella y poco a poco llegó a convencerlos de la verdad, de su historia. Y los hizo prometer ayudarla con sus padres (en este punto ella estaba segura que no juzgaban a sus padres). La última semana se la pasó con Scott y pudo notar que, a diferencia de Arthur, Scott parecía recordar en ocasiones fragmentos inconexos de su verdadera vida.

El último día llegó y Arthur fue por ella a casa de Scott -la mansión que en su verdadera historia compartieron como pareja y era su hogar- Regina estaba tan feliz con su descubrimiento que, en cuanto vio a Arthur se lo comunicó.

‒ ¡Papá! - corrió a recibirlo con na brazo, Arthur por reflejo la tomo en brazos también.

‒ Sí, yo también me alegro de verte - dijo incómodo, tanto entusiasmo no era lo de él.

‒ ¡Te tengo buenas nuevas! - exclamó feliz mientras iban a la sala - ¡Padre recuerda! No tanto como me gustaría pero es un avance, ahora solo falta que tú lo hagas y esto acabará como debe ser

‒ ¿Qué? - Arthur no entendía nada. Scott llegó en ese momento y se unió a ellos manteniendo distancia con Arthur como siempre.

‒ ¡Eso mismo que te digo! ¡Padre dile a papá que tú sí que recuerdas su historia! - volteó hacia Scott quien se ahogó un poco con el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, volteo a ver a Regina y antes de que dijese cualquier cosa Arthur se levantó molesto mirándolo mal.

‒ ¡¿Le has seguido la corriente?! ¡DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PUDIERAS HACER PARA FASTIDIARME ESTA ES LA PEOR ESCOCIA! - gritó furioso.

‒ Papá por favor, deja que Padre hable - rogó Regina, no esperaba crear una discusión por ese tema, esperaba que lo hablaran y fueran felices por la noticia.

‒ No Regina, no deberías ser víctima de los juegos crueles de Escocia - le dijo mirándola de reojo, luego se acercó a él y lo tomó de las solapas del traje - puedes declarar guerras contra mía, intentar disolverme, dejarme sin nada ¿pero esto? Jugar así con la mente de una niña ¿de mí hija? ¿La nieta de tú madre? ¡Eso lleva muy lejos tu odio hacia mí y no lo pienso permitir! - lo aventó contra el sillón - Regina recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí

Arthur salió furioso de la sala, iría a organizar todo para una rápida salida en lugar del descanso de 1 día que planearon al principio. Y es que estaba furioso a más no poder, él no podía creer que Scott fuese así de cruel y retorcido ¡Regina era una niña inocente que no se merecía sus mentiras! No merecía lo mismo que le pasó a él, creer que Scott le tendría algo de cariño familiar para después romperlo en pedazos.

En la sala Scott estaba estático en el mismo lugar, su cabeza aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir y cuando pudo salir de su trance miró a una culpable Regina, prefirió no decirle nada y salió corriendo a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, ahora no podía, se sentía morir y más cuando otra de esas visiones raras -recuerdos reales, los llamó Regina- vino a su mente al llegar a su cuarto, uno que era el más frecuente de todos.

"‒ _De cualquier forma, manera y en cualquier tiempo o lugar, yo te amo y te amaré Arthur, siempre estaré contigo"_

Esa frase seguía persiguiéndolo y no entendía el por qué, él jamás le había dicho cosa parecida a su hermano, no se lo podía permitir y no solo por ser mal visto sino porque era imposible hacerlo cuando Arthur lo odiaba. No importaba que Scott lo amase tanto que incluso doliera, Arthur lo detestaría más si supiese lo que sentía.

‒ Diablos Arthur ¿por qué tengo que amarte tanto? No lo entiendo - hundió su cara en sus manos intentando por todos los medios no gritar de la frustración - no quiero amarte… - murmuró enojado.

‒ No digas eso - Regina, al ver tan decaído a su padre se acercó a él - el amor es una cosa hermosa, no deberías de enojarte por ello - con precaución se sentó a su lado.

‒ Tú no entiendes nada niña… no sabes nada acerca de esto

‒ Claro que lo sé, yo mejor que nadie - se molestó por lo pesimista que se mostraba.

‒ Ya, claro ¿Por qué eres hija mía y de Arthur? - respondió sarcástico.

‒ Lo soy, aunque nadie me crea, aunque ustedes no lo acepten ¡lo soy! - estaba realmente enojada, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería y no necesitaba de su incrédulo padre para recordárselo - ¡ustedes son almas gemelas! Siempre se han amado, de verdad, él te ama - tomó su mano dándole ánimos.

Scott quiso contradecirla pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para hacerlo, además, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde sus ojos mostraban ese brillo de seguridad, esta vez los ojos de Regina estaban plagados de tristeza.

‒ Dudo que sepas qué significan las almas gemelas niña - terminó diciendo para distraerla aunque fuese un poco, no le gustaba nada que la siempre alegre chica estuviese triste.

‒ Bueno, entonces dímelo ¿qué son las almas gemelas?

‒ Es, cómo tener un mejor amigo pero más que eso, es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie más - suspiró y volteo hacia la única foto en la que estaban todos juntos, con Arthur a un lado de él - es el único que te hace ser mejor persona… aunque no lo haces por él, sino por ti, porque él te inspira a ser mejor - apartó la mirada de la fotografía y la regreso a los atentos y curiosos ojos de Regina - Almas gemelas es sobre a quién llevas contigo por siempre, quien te conoce y acepta como eres, y que cree en ti aun cuando nadie más lo haga y no importa que pase, siempre te amará y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso

‒ _Athir_ … ¿y no es eso lo que sientes y ves en él?

‒ No… y si alguna vez fue así, ya no lo es más - bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

‒ No será así, solo es cosa de recordarlo - se levantó y lo señaló - tú eres quien más recuerda, ¡debes ayudarme a recordárselo papá!

‒ Regina basta ¿no ves que esto es cruel? - la volteó a ver molesto, la chica lo miró sin comprender - el que ame a Arthur está mal, es mi hermano y no debería albergar algún sentimiento más allá de la hermandad, por él, el hecho de que alguien te haya hecho creer que eres nuestra hija o que nos amamos no significa que sea verdad ¡entiéndelo por favor! - terminó con un tono desesperado, su maltrecho corazón no necesitaba de falsas esperanzas.

‒ ¡No! ¡Son ustedes los que no lo entienden! -gritó desesperada, había llegado a su límite - ¡Son ustedes los que no quieren entender cuán duro es esto para mí!

‒ ¡Regina! ¿Por qué los gri…tos? -Arthur, quien estaba en el piso de abajo, abrió a puerta preocupado pues escucho los gritos. Solo para encontrarse a Regina alterada y a Scott mirándola pasmado.

‒ ¡Bien, esto es perfecto! - siguió gritando - ¡Tú también tienes la culpa de esto! - lo señaló - ¡¿cómo esperan que rompa esta estúpida maldición si ninguno pone de su parte?! - lloraba ahora y ambos estaban en shock, no sabían qué hacer para pararla o consolarla - Tía Mab dijo que esto podría pasar, dijo que la maldición los cambiaría de los que en verdad eran ¡pero esto es el colmo! SOY SU HIJA, ME CREAN O NO -les gritó furiosa - ¿qué esto es cruel, dices? - miró a Scott - intenta ver a tus padres separados, peleando, planeando alejarse para deshacer lo que tú representas. Ver que esas personas que te dieron la vida y sacrificaron su memoria y futuro para que tú pudieses vivir fuera del infierno que una loca celosa creo se miren con desdén y odio, que te miren a los ojos y no veas nada reflejado en ellos, ni cariño, ni amor… eso es cruel - tomó su relicario y lo arrancó de la cadena - y es algo que ya no quiero ver ni soportar

Salió corriendo de la habitación, ninguno reaccionó hasta que fue tarde y con pasos temblorosos Arthur se acercó al relicario tirado, lo tomó y lo abrió pero casi de inmediato lo soltó entre sorprendido y asustado. Scott al ver su reacción tomo el relicario y al voltearlo vio la foto que guardaba Regina dentro: Una foto de él y Arthur en lo que parecía ser su boda; El relicario además tenía una inscripción dentro: " _Don't you worry Regina, you will find us and we remember you"_ la inscripción estaba fechada hace casi 11 años atrás.

‒ Arthur… -intentó hablarle, pero el rubio lo miró asustado.

‒ N-No, esto no… ¡esto no puede ser verdad! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO! - gritó mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos y se agachaba en posición fetal - no lo es, n es verdad, no lo es… -repetía como un mantra ignorando a Scott.

‒ ¡Arthur, reacciona por dios! - Scott harto de que no le prestase atención y entrando un poco en pánico por la reacción del menor se gachó y lo zarandeó de los hombros - vamos conejo, mírame -lo tomó de la cara haciendo que sus ojos coincidieran -¿¡Qué tienes?!

" _\- Mi ira es todo lo que tengo, lo único que me permite seguir en pie - terminó por responderle sin mirarlo, no se atrevía a hacerlo porque entonces al verlo a los ojos Scott sabría la verdad tras sus palabras. Aunque estas no fueran precisamente una mentira - ¿Qué puedo ser si la pierdo? - agregó en tono bajo, dejando de forcejear._

 _\- Feliz - aseguró Scott, ahora sosteniéndolo levemente por la cintura. Arthur al escucharlo soltó una risa fría y sin emoción alguna._

 _\- ...Débil - respondió al fin dignándose a mirarlo - y eso tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie"_

… _._

" _\- Tú has podido vivir bien sin amor tanto tiempo... yo podré hacerlo - terco, quería hacerse creer a sí mismo esas palabras. Scott le dio una ligera sonrisa, triste, cansada._

 _\- No es así Arthur, todo este tiempo, desde que sé qué es lo que siento por ti me he hecho las mismas preguntas: ¿Cómo vivir? ¿Cómo respirar cada día? Sin ti a mi lado o siquiera cerca de mí, me siento sofocado, me ahogo en mi propia soledad y añoraba en silencio el verte aunque sea una vez - dio un suspiro, tomando de nuevo valor y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos sabiendo que era una oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar continuó - quiero tener tu amor Arthur, aunque seas sangre de mi sangre... dime tan solo ¿es aquí donde renuncio a todo, mando al carajo a todos por esto? Por esto que tú y yo sentimos..."_

Scott y Arthur se vieron sorprendidos, esos ¿acaso eran recuerdos? Se levantaron poniendo distancia entre ellos, intentando hallarle sentido a esas imágenes, queriendo saber de dónde venían y si por la reacción del otro habían visto lo mismo. Se miraron de reojo pero al encontrarse sus ojos apartaron la mirada. Hasta que Scott, haciendo gala de un valor que no sentía, se acercó a Arthur poniendo una mano en su hombro.

‒ Arthur yo… quiero creerlo - terminó por decirle.

‒ Scott… pero es que eso es imposible… no estoy seguro de poder, es que yo… - Arthur ya no sabía ni qué decir, no estaba seguro de nada, ni de lo que había pasado ni de lo que creía.

‒ Arthur ¿a qué le temes en realidad? - Scott se acercó más a él, estrechándolo en sus brazos al notar que la máscara del rubio estaba por terminar de quebrarse.

‒ No puedo creer que la mierda de vida que llevó sea una ilusión - confesó al aferrase al pecho de Scott hundiendo su cara en la ropa para sofocar su llanto - no puedo creer que le hallamos echo algo tan terrible a alguien para que nos deseara esto… para tener que vivir odiándonos entre nosotros…. No quiero creer que todo este dolor, soledad y rencor sea solo producto de una venganza porque… porque eso significaría que… que yo - no quiso continuar, si lo decía todo cambiaría.

‒ Que tú… - lo animo a continuar.

‒ Que yo me he callado mi amor por ti, fingiendo odiarte para tapar el dolor de sentirme odiado… de jamás tener el valor de confesarlo todo por la venganza de alguien más… de alguien que nos deseaba ver así, solos, enojados… separados - alzó la mirada - significaría que nos arrebataron todo Scott ¡todo! ¿Qué no lo ves? - lloraba ahora de tristeza - si lo que dice Regina es verdad… la perdimos a ella y nos perdimos a nosotros, nuestro amor, nuestra vida ¡nuestra familia!... y yo no, yo no siento que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo

‒ Arthur, lo haremos - Scott lo estrechó más contra sí - ahora que sabemos que esto puede no se run invento… podemos afrontarlo

‒ Eso me gustaría creer, pero no sé… esto es extraño, mis únicas memorias de ti son odiándome, y el pensar que puedas sentir amor, no me es familiar - se alejó un poco.

‒ Intentemos arreglar eso entonces, juntos - Scott sonrió y Arthur sintió una calidez en su pecho.

Arthur entonces cambió su expresión a una preocupada, tomo a Scott de los antebrazos y miró alarmado alrededor.

‒ ¿Arthur?

‒ ¡REGINA! - gritó alarmado.

Scott miró en la misma dirección igual alarmado, se separaron y corrieron a buscarla por toda la mansión, necesitaban encontrarla. Necesitaban encontrar a su hija.


	22. Reunión ¿familiar?

Hola gente! Sí, pasó un poco de tiempo pero bueno, la señora inspiración no quería llegar hasta este fic... Agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dejaron comentario y me recuerdan que sí, existimos los lectores fantasmas (porque yo igual lo soy xD) y sí... creo que me vi dramática -un poco solamente- jajaja pero es bonito recibir reviews así que los atesoro mucho.

Bueno bueno, los dejo con el fic ya xD

* * *

Corrió lo más lejos que pudo, se coló en uno de los autos de los empleados y bajó estando en el centro de la ciudad, allí se dio cuenta de la locura que había cometido pero estaba tan enojada que no pensaba regresar hasta que los cabeza hueca de sus padres entendieran que esto no era fácil para ninguno de los tres. Se encamino a un parque que estaba cerca y fue directo a los columpios, pero al llegar notó que a pesar de ser tarde aún había un chico en el lugar.

Este era rubio, de tez mucho más pálida que la suya y no se veía mayor que ella, traía un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una chaqueta de alguna escuela norteamericana y una gruesa bufanda lila que lo abrigaba y tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados así que con cuidado se acercó a él.

‒ Hey, _you're okay?_ \- al verlo tan quieto se preocupó, igual y estaba enfermo o cualquier otra cosa y ella allí sin hacer nada.

‒ ¿Huh? - abrió lentamente los ojos revelando un bonito color entre azul y violeta - ¿¡eh?! ¿q-quién eres tú? ¡Espera! ¡¿YA SE HIZO TAN TARDE!?

La repentina reacción del chico (y de paso su chillona voz) hizo que Regina saltase en su lugar sorprendida, el chico al parecer olvidando que ella estaba allí comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro murmurando entre dientes pequeñas frases que iban desde "¡Y un cuerno con eso de que pasarían por mí!" hasta un "¡Bien hecho, ahora estarás castigado una eternidad!"

Primero fue divertido observarlo pero a los 10 min. La paciencia de Regina se agotó, así que con el ceño fruncido fue hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros deteniendo sus balbuceos y su nervioso caminar.

\- ¡Hey! Cálmate ¿quieres? Sí, es tarde y sí, ambos estaremos castigados cuando nos encuentren ¿ahora puedes, por favor, calmarte? - al hablarle con tanta autoridad el chico la miró fijamente y ella pudo observar mejor sus facciones, que curiosamente le recordaban a dos potencias que ella conocía - un momento… ¿Alek? ¿Alek Jones?

‒ Yeah, _this is me_ \- se señaló, luego la miró extrañado - ¿nos conocemos? No me suenas de nada, pero tienes parecido al Abue Arthur y sus hermanos ¿eres parte de la familia? - inclino su cabeza con gesto curioso.

‒ Sí, soy parte de la familia - aceptó y luego extendió su mano - mi nombre es Regina, Regina Kirkland y soy el Reino Unido

Alek tomó su mano sonriente, la chica era agradable a diferencia de su Abue Arthur o sus tíos, ellos eran malhumorados, serios y bastante fríos. Los había tratado desde bebé y estaba emparentado con ellos por su papá USA, el cual tampoco llevaba buena relación con ellos y solo los trataba durante juntas mundiales.

‒ ¡Existes! Qué cosa… no sabía que había una representación de la unión… yo soy Alaska, por cierto - agregó sorprendido.

‒ Sí, no soy muy conocida porque… digamos que hasta ahora pude salir de casa - agregó dudando en si decirle la verdad o no, después de todo Alaska no era más que un bebé cuando todo pasó.

‒ ¿De casa? Eso es raro, normalmente cuando aparecen nuevas personificaciones dan aviso… aunque sean Uniones ¿no? Como lo era antes la URSS y lo es actualmente la UE - agregó recordando las clases que le daban - ¿no deberías tener mucho tiempo ya existiendo? Es raro que te veas tan… ¿joven?

‒ ¡Oye! - lo golpeó en el brazo - que soy más joven que tú por si no lo sabías, y no es tan raro, mis padres… no podían cuidarme este tiempo y apenas pude reunirme con ellos

‒ ¿Padres? ¡Espera un momento! - la tomó de los brazos - ¿¡Eres como yo?! ¡¿Eres hija de otras naciones?! - la miraba emocionado y sorprendido, Regina juraba que casi podía ver los brillitos en sus ojos.

‒ Pues sí, ¿por qué la sorpresa?

‒ Porque eso significa que alguno de los gruñones tiene pareja… ¿quién es tu padre? ¿Gales, Escocia?

‒ Padres, en plural… soy hija de Escocia e Inglaterra - soltó de lo más tranquila por fuera pero preocupada por dentro ¡que esto no debía salir a la luz tan pronto!

Alek la miro serio un momento, lentamente cambio su expresión a una que iba desde la sorpresa al horror. Luego se soltó a reír a carcajada suelta. Regina lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

‒ _It´s a joke, right?_ \- la miro sonriente - ya, vamos, puedes decírmelo no se lo diré a nadie

‒ Es enserio, ¿por qué les cuesta creerlo?

‒ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Inglaterra y Escocia? ¡Es ridículo! - afirmó como si fuera verdad absoluta - ¿cuándo has visto que ellos dos siquiera conversen amenamente?

Regina estaba por contestar cuando dos autos derraparon estacionándose cerca del parque, ella se puso nerviosa porque de uno de ellos bajo a quien menos tenía planeado ver… Rusia.

‒ ¡Alek! Cielos, casi me da un infarto cuando no te encontraba ¿Qué haces aquí? - Iván se acercó a él y lo abrazo protectoramente, Regina aunque no quisiera sintió un poco de envidia por ver tal muestra de cariño paternal.

‒ ¿No me encontrabas? ¡Pero si te pedí permiso de venir aquí y me dijiste que vendrías por mí en una hora! ¡Y eso fue en la mañana! - Alek se sonrojó por lo efusivo que era su padre. Más cuando noto la mirada de Regina.

‒ ¿Huh? ¿Lo hiciste? - Iván se alejó un poco, mirándolo confundido - no lo recuerdo

‒ Da, te lo dije cuando hablabas con papá ¡de veras! - asintió.

‒ Cielos, Alfred va a matarme si sabe que fue descuido mío… - se lamentaba al tiempo que se levantó y tomó la mano de Alek para ir hacia los autos - ¿eh? ¿Y tú quién eres? - fue en ese momento que notó a Regina, quien se tensó de solo ver que la miró.

‒ Eh… pues, s-s-soy Re-Re-Regina Kirk-Kirkland - medio balbuceo mirándolo nerviosa, Rusia era MUCHO más alto -y apuesto- de lo que había imaginado al ver las fotos.

‒ ¿Eres amiga de Alek? - miró a la niña curioso, le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba acordarse de a quién.

‒ ¿Sí? - preguntó mirando al chico.

‒ ¡ _Yes, of course!_ Papá, te presento al Reino Unido - jaló consigo a Iván hasta Regina, quien se tensó aún más cuando la presentó así.

Iván iba a decir algo respecto a esa nueva información, pues él no recordaba que hubiera alguna representación del UK además del honorario de Inglaterra. Pero antes de decir o hacer alguna cosa, un tercer auto llegó al lugar y de él bajaron unos muy preocupados Inglaterra y Escocia.

‒ ¡Regina! - Arthur llegó hasta ella y la abrazó - ¡Por Circe que estás bien! - la tomó de los hombros al momento que Scott llegaba con ellos - ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? - comenzó a revisarla con la mirada en busca de heridas. Regina solo lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

‒ Arthur vas a hacer que llore, para - Scott miró alarmado el semblante de la niña y estaba un poco tenso por la presencia de Rusia, Alaska y los _Men in Black_ que los acompañaban.

‒ ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que tú padre y yo estábamos? ¡Desapareciste sin más! Si no es porque una empleada te vio subirte al auto no te encontramos - siguió con su monologo preocupado - ¿Qué hubiera sido si no te encontramos?

‒ Papá… ¡Lo siento! - Regina se lanzó a abrazarlo, ahora lloraba de felicidad pues con esa simple frase se dio cuenta de que sus padres la habían aceptado. Estaba más cerca de romper la maldición.

‒ Lo importante es que tu padre y yo te encontramos, y que no te pasó nada - Scott habló, miraba de reojo las expresiones sorprendidas y confundidas de Rusia y Alaska.

‒ Es verdad, estás bien y eso es lo importante - Arthur le limpió las lágrimas - será mejor volver a ca… sa - al alzar al mirada notó al resto de personas que los acompañaban, entre ellos su "yerno" y su "nieto"

‒ ¡Entonces era verdad! ¡Eres hija del Abuelo Inglaterra! - gritó emocionado Alek, Regina uso todo su autocontrol para no darse un facepalm, se notaba que sí era hijo de USA.

‒ Hola, Inglaterra, Escocia… Reino Unido - Iván sonreía, esto era información nueva que no se esperaba, pero la presencia de la chica explicaba el porqué del alto en toda reunión que tratase del Brexit y la disolución del Reino Unido.

‒ Rusia, Alaska ¿qué los trae por estos lados? La siguiente reunión es dentro de dos meses - Arthur se levantó y ocultó a Regina tras de sí y Scott, aunque de nada servía a estas alturas, Iván y Alek ya la habían visto y por el grito del niño sabían quién y qué era.

‒ Da, vinimos por unos papeles que deje antes y Alek quería pasar a visitarlos - Iván comentó - Alfred venía también, no tardará en llegar ¿está bien que nos adelantemos?

‒ Yo… supongo que sí ¿a qué vendría Alfred? - Arthur no recordaba que su ex colonia fuera a visitarlos, y normalmente Alfred solía avisar si eso ocurriese.

‒ No nos dijo nada - Scott tomo la mano de Arthur al notarlo tan tenso, fue inconsciente y aunque quisieron soltarse al momento, no lo hicieron.

‒ Eso es lo extraño, porque nos llamaron aquí Gales y las Irlandas… empiezo a creer que es cosa de lo de su disolución detenida - comentó mirando a Regina, quien seguía escondida detrás de sus padres - y sobre informar acerca de ella ¿no es así?

‒ Si ese fuera el caso ¿qué haces tú aquí? Serás el esposo de USA pero eso no te vuelve parte de los tratados - Scott lo miraba serio, no es que no le cayera bien Rusia, pero siempre había que estar alerta con él.

‒ Pues eso es culpa mía, padre me trajo para que me fuera con papá. Pensaron que aprovecharían la reunión para hacer menos viaje, después de todo esta más cerca la isla que ir al otro continente - Alek se adelantó, no quería iniciar una pelea, además su abue Arthur se notaba tenso y para nadie pasaba desapercibido que tanto él como Scott estuvieran a la defensiva con el tema de Regina.

‒ Entonces será mejor apurarnos, si se hará una reunión debemos estar allá - Regina menciono para romper la tensión.

‒ Bien, los veremos allá

Arthur tomó a Regina de la mano y la llevo consigo y Scott hasta el auto, Iván tomó a Alek y lo llevo a otro de los autos, los hombres que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo luego de que el ruso les informara no hablar acerca de lo que habían visto y oído en el lugar. Siguieron el auto de los británicos hasta la mansión, donde ya los esperaban Gales y las Irlanda junto a unos extrañados miembros actuales y anteriores del Imperio Británico, en resumen: toda la familia.

‒ Bien, esto no podría empeorar - murmuró Arthur nervioso.

‒ Tomate un momento y respira - Scott apagó el auto y volteó a verlo - está bien, nada hay que temer… estamos aquí - mencionó mirando a Regina.

‒ Esta bien, todo saldrá bien papá - Regina lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió con ánimo.

Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa, aun lo suficientemente nervioso para no notar la leve sorpresa de Scott cuando lo hizo, tomo aire y bajo decidido del auto, ellos lo siguieron y caminaron a la entrada donde los demás los esperaban.

‒ ¡Hasta que aparecen! ¿Dónde se habían metido? - Alfred se adelantó con mirada molesta, Arthur, Scott y Regina dieron un respingo asustados por su tono pero se dieron cuenta que la reprimenda no era para ellos, sino para Iván y Alek que venían detrás - tu padre me llamo diciendo que te escapaste ¿es verdad Alaska? - los paso a los tres de largo para ir frente al chico que estaba a nada de encogerse del miedo.

‒ Mocoso, cálmate y deja de dar espectáculos innecesarios, el crío está a nada de sufrir un ataque - Scott compadeciéndose un poco del chico intervino con su mal humor de siempre.

‒ No te metas en esto _Scotland_ es un asunto de familia - lo volteó a ver molesto. Por alguna razón, esa frase le dolió más de lo usual a Arthur y Regina bajo la mirada triste al notarlo.

‒ Pero es no te da derecho alguno de exponerlo ante nosotros, los trapitos sucios se lavan en casa ¿no es un dicho de tus _queridos_ vecinos? Y tiene razón, si vas a regañarlo hazlo en otro lugar y en privacidad, sin exponerlo - Regina no pudiendo más con esa bizarra versión del Alfred normal intervino en defensa de Alek.

‒ ¿Y qué va a saber una niña como tú? ¡Métete en tus asuntos malcriada! - le respondió de mala gana.

‒ ¡Con ella no te metas, USA! - Arthur molesto como casi nunca lo enfrentó, lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los demás pues normalmente dejaba a Alfred hacer lo que quisiese sin recibir regaño alguno - ella tiene razón, compórtate como debes por una vez - lo reprendió con su mejor ceño fruncido y mirada desaprobatoria.

‒ ¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó Inglaterra? No vuelvas a hablarme así - le advirtió - y tú, estás castigado por al menos 50 años ¿entendido? - miro de nuevo a Alek al decirlo, y el chico solo pudo pasar la saliva nervioso.

Y no es que Alfred fuera así siempre, Regina lo sabía, era solo el efecto de la maldición, Bélgica había cambiado las personalidades de casi todos (Rusia seguía tal cual, al igual que cualquier nación ajena a la gran familia británica) pero se había esmerado bastante en las de los más cercanos a Arthur, no solo sus hermanos, sino también la de Alfred, Matthew y Francis, quienes ahora eran si bien no "malos" sí bastante malhumorados y fácilmente irritantes cerca de él.

‒ Y tú compórtate como el adulto que se supone eres y no el niño malcriado y berrinchudo que siempre has sido, el crío está bien y si quieres sancionarlo hazlo en otro lugar - Scott haciendo gala del poco respeto que aún le tenía Alfred termino el asunto con su voz más fría.

Tomó de la mano a Regina, quien a su vez tenía agarrada la mano de Arthur, y avanzaron hacia la mansión siendo rápidamente seguidos por sus hermanos, dejando afuera con caras de confusión al resto.

‒ Tal parece que llegaste al límite de Inglaterra, Alfred ¿tal vez ahora si aprendas modales, no lo crees? - se burló un poco Australia pasando al lado de él.

Seychelles. Nueva Zelanda, India y Canadá rieron por lo bajo, pues hacia mucho que Arthur no le daba ni una mirada de desaprobación a USA por más que el rubio se lo ganara y verlo actuar por fin como el extutor de ellos que era… los alegraba un poco, alguien tenía que bajarle el carácter a Alfred y era claro que Rusia no lo había hecho.

Uno a uno fueron entrando a la mansión, todos preguntándose la razón de que los llamaran tan bruscamente a reunión. Y también, preguntándose quién era la niña que había peleado con Alfred y que tan celosamente cuidaban Escocia e Inglaterra.


	23. War of hearts Pt 1

Arthur y Scott caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones que habían improvisado Cian, Liam y Dylan en el comedor principal de la mansión. Regina pudo notar que ambos estaban tensos y no era para menos, ni ella misma sabía qué estaban planeando sus tíos.

Arthur tomó asiento en la silla a la derecha de la cabecera, Regina a un lado de él y Scott frente a Arthur, al ir llegando los demás fue Gales quien se sentó en la cabecera y las Irlandas a un lado de Scott y Regina. Los demás fueron ocupando sus lugares mientras miraban hacia Scott y Arthur quienes estaban tan o más intrigados que ellos.

‒ La razón de esta reunión extra oficial es de suma importancia que se mantenga en secreto hasta la siguiente reunión mundial ¿queda entendido? - comenzó Dylan - y por la misma razón, debo exigir tu discreción en el asunto Rusia - añadió con tono frío. Iván, desde su lugar a un lado de Alfred, sonrió tranquilamente.

‒ ¡Hey no puedes hablarle así! - se exaltó Alfred - ¡no puedes tratarlo como a un espía o algo parecido!

‒ ¡Cálmate USA! Lo digo porque a él no lo ata ninguno de nuestros acuerdos como a ti o a Alaska, no por otra cosa. De ser así no lo hubiese dejado pasar - aclaró en tono cansado, como si el tratar con ese tipo de dramas fuese algo común.

‒ Tranquilo Alfred, tengo una idea del porqué me pide esto y lo entiendo - volteó hacia Gales - de no ser requerido por alguna fuerza mayor, no diré nada

‒ Eso me parece bien - asintió conforme - en ese caso daremos por iniciada esta sesión extra oficial, y como primer punto y para que se entiendan los demás… debemos presentar a alguien que es parte de esto - al decirlo volteó hacia Regina, quien al sentir las miradas sobre ella se encogió un poco en su asiento - Regina, por favor preséntate ante el resto de naciones

Regina entró en pánico, una cosa era llegar y presentarse con sus tíos y padres, otra muy diferente era hacerlo frente a todos los países de la Commonwealth.

Su primer pensamiento -casi- lógico fue correr a su habitación pero al hacer amago de levantarse sintió como Arthur tomaba su mano, volteó a mirarlo y su padre le sonrió un poco, luego sin emitir voz le dijo "Tranquila, todo saldrá bien". Así que haciendo uso de un valor que no sentía y sin soltar la mano de su papá, se levantó y miró al resto de naciones que la veían con creciente curiosidad exceptuando a Rusia, Alaska, sus tíos y padres.

‒ Bueno, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen y algunos lo hicieron hoy - mencionó mirando hacia Alek, quien le sonrió y levanto sus pulgares en muestra de apoyo - mi nombre es Regina Kirkland y soy la representación del Reino Unido - soltó seria y firmemente. Para Scott, Dylan, Cian y Liam fue como ver de nuevo al pequeño Arthur presentándose como el Imperio Británico.

‒ Pero ¿no eres muy joven para ser la unión? - Seychelles comentó al ver que nadie más iba a exteriorizar esa idea.

‒ Es verdad que soy joven, tengo cerca de 12 años existiendo pero eso se debe a que…

‒ Se debe a que eres hija de otra nación, igual a mi hijo - Alfred aseguró con voz dura, mirando atentamente hacia ella - y por tu aspecto y apellido, puedo asegurar que tu padre es Scotland ¿no es así? Sin embargo, de ser él tu padre… ¿por qué la proteges tanto Inglaterra? Si es hija de tu más odiado hermano

Esa frase logró no solo tensar a los tres mencionados, sino también a los demás británicos y hacer que el resto de naciones los vieran con sospecha.

‒ En eso tiene razón, tú no sueles ser tan protector con alguien desde - miro de reojo a USA - bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué lo haces?

Arthur aún tenso miró entre USA y Australia que eran quienes habían hablado, luego con un suspiro se levantó al mismo tiempo que Scott quien le asintió conforme intuyendo lo que iba a hacer Arthur… les diría la verdad.

‒ Tus suposiciones son correctas USA, Reino Unido es hija de naciones, y sí, es hija de Scotland - aseguró tranquilo - sin embargo, también es hija mía y por eso la defiendo tanto - completó para sorpresa y shock del resto.

‒ ¡Eso debe ser una equivocación! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES TENER HIJOS, INGLATERRA! - gritó azotando las manos en la mesa alterando a más de uno, Arthur lo miró dolido pero también molesto.

‒ Alfred deberías calmarte, no han terminado de hablar eh - Matthew tomo la mano de su hermano intentando calmarlo - siéntate por favor - lo dijo como sugerencia pero por su tono era una orden.

‒ Debo decir que esto no me lo esperaba Inglaterra y mucho menos que fuera con Scotland, sin embargo, es bueno tenerte en la familia Regina - fue Australia quien después de darle una mirada analítica, comentó.

‒ Gracias Australia, y te pido de favor que te controles USA - su mirada ahora fría enfrento los centellantes ojos azules de Alfred - no porque algo parezca improbable significa que sea falso, como bien dijiste soy hija de naciones igual que Alaska y como ya se aclaró, soy hija de Inglaterra y Escocia te parezca a ti o no - añadió lo último con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica y gracias a ello y su ceño fruncido no quedo duda que era también hija de Arthur.

‒ Pero ¡es imposible! Inglaterra no ha criado ni cuidado de nadie más desde que Matthew y yo éramos colonias, el siquiera pensar que se volvió padre es absurdo - siguió con el dedo en el renglón, dispuesto a sacarles la verdad.

‒ ¡Ya basta Estados Unidos de América! - Arthur perdió la paciencia y azoto ambas manos en la mesa, gritando y mirándolo ceñudo al más puro estilo de un Alemania enojado. Alfred quedo mudo de la impresión - No tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto y mi vida familiar hace décadas que dejó de ser cosa tuya, así que te exijo que te abstengas de hacer comentario alguno ¿queda entendido?

Nadie hablo después de esas duras palabras, solo miraban a uno y otro dándose cuenta que las palabras dichas y en especial el hecho de decir que Alfred no era familia hizo no solo que el americano se calmara, sino que mirara con dolor a quien -muy dentro de sí- aún consideraba su padre.

Regina miró como esas palabras dañaron también a su padre así que hizo su agarre más fuerte y miró con enojo a Alfred ¡lo que le hacía decir a Arthur!

‒ Alfred basta ya, no estamos reunidos aquí para crearnos más problemas de lo que ya se tienen. Realizamos esta reunión para tratar el asunto de mi desintegración así que por favor todos vuelvan a sus lugares y presten atención a lo que se les comunicará - le ordenó a todos mientras hacía que Arthur se sentara de nuevo, Cian cambió de lugar con Scott y Arthur terminó sentado entre él y Regina.

‒ Gracias Gina, ahora bien como ya lo dijo Reino Unido, estamos aquí para tratar el asunto de su desintegración. Como todos deben recordar, desde Sealand se declaró que ninguno de nosotros mataría o desaparecería a un miembro de la familia y debido a que los trámites ya están en una etapa avanzada nuestros jefes están reacios a cancelar la separación. Les presentamos a Regina como nación pero decidieron usar de excusa que nadie más aparte de nosotros la reconocemos como tal - siguió Gales la explicación.

‒ ¿Entonces, debemos reconocerla como una de nosotros? - Seychelles los miraba interrogante - ¿solo eso?

‒ En parte, pero de hecho hay un pequeño detalle más… debido al hecho de que tiene solamente 12 años y de que nadie la conoció hasta hace poco… falta más que solo reconocerla, de hecho, ese solo es el principio

‒ No entiendo Gales ¿a qué te refieres?

‒ Me refiero a que alguien borró esa información de nuestras mentes

‒ ¿Es enserio? ¿De nuevo empezaran con sus delirios de magia y esas cosas? -se quejó Alfred de mal humor- no tengo tiempo para seguirles el juego

‒ Por una vez en tu vida toma las cosas con seriedad Frederik - Regina lo miraba molesta, adoraba a su hermano mayor… pero esta versión alterada de él la sacaba de quicio- tú bien sabes que la magia es real y esto es un asunto serio

‒ ¡No me llames así! - se quejó de nuevo, sin embargo cambio su gesto a uno serio - ¿qué es lo que piensan que pasó? ¿Nos borraron la memoria?

‒ Más que eso… no solo la borraron sino que la cambiaron y eso afecto a nuestras personalidades y algunos eventos de nuestros territorios - Cian habló esta vez, miraba a todos serio y eso los inquieto, normalmente el gemelo era alegre y un poco bromista.

‒ ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo? - Canadá los miraba con duda, de haber pasado algo así él lo hubiera notado, a diferencia de Alfred él era sensible a la magia.

‒ Utilizaron un hechizo antiguo llamado "La Maldición Oscura" y esta lo que provoca es cambiar acontecimientos, personalidades y memorias a la voluntad de quien la convoca

‒ ¿Pero quién haría algo como eso y por qué solo a nosotros nos afecta?

‒ Por rencor, odio y un mal de amores… aunque suene cliché, es la verdad - Regina miraba seria a los demás, el momento de revelar las cosas había llegado.

‒ ¿Regina, tú sabes quién lo lanzó y por qué? - Alek la miraba preocupado, el semblante de la chica no auguraba nada bueno.

‒ Sí… pero no puedo decirles mucho al respecto

‒ ¿¡Cómo dices?! ¡Pero si alguien nos atacó debemos hacerlo pagar! - Alfred se levantó de nuevo, no le agradaba saber que alguien los había maldecido a él y su familia.

‒ Entiendo mejor de lo que crees el hecho de querer vengarte, Alfred. Pero existen razones por las que no puedo revelarles todo, así que primero escúchame - le pidió con voz calmada - primero que nada, no puedo decirles quién lanzó la maldición, ya que si lo hago y aún no cumplo con mi misión, podría ponerme y ponerlos en riesgo a todos. En segundo lugar, esta maldición fue hecha para que mis padres olvidaran su amor, olvidaran que desde hace décadas están juntos y el mundo los apoya… esta persona buscó dañar a mi padre Arthur por sobre lo demás y moldeó sus recuerdos e historia de todos ustedes para que lo odiasen o no lo soportaran… esto lleva en vigor desde el mismo día en que nací.

‒ ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Seychelles estaba horrorizada con lo que Regina decía.

‒ La persona que lanzó la maldición no sabe que existo, y por lo mismo, yo no fui afectada. El día en que nací la maldición se activó y mis padres - tomo a ambos de las manos - me ocultaron en un bosque de Escocia al cuidado de Mab, la reina de las hadas y sus propias criaturas mágicas. Mi misión desde ese momento fue crecer para encontrarlos y hacerles recordar la verdadera versión de las cosas… sin embargo no me espere que apenas salir del bosque el hecho de estar por ser desintegrada afectara mi salud.

‒ ¿Tu salud? ¿Es que acaso la desintegración ya comenzó a afectarte? - Canadá la miraba preocupado.

‒ Así es… por ello intentamos apurar las cosas - Scott los miro a todos, esperaba que los ayudaran pues la vida de su hija peligraba.

‒ ¿Qué esperan que hagamos? - Alek se unió a la conversación para sorpresa de sus padres - Lo que sea, cuenten con mi ayuda

‒ Necesitamos que busquen en sus registros, memorias y demás datos, pistas que puedan ayudarnos, Regina está aquí para romper esta maldición pero no puede hacerlo sola. Normalmente algunos recuerdos reales aparecen en nuestras mentes, pero solemos descartarlos. Así nos ocurrió a nosotros con cosas que se supone no vivimos… una de ellas es tu boda USA - Gales continuo la explicación.

‒ ¿Mi boda? Pero si no hicimos fiesta ni nada y el único que asistió fue Matthew y las hermanas de Iván - menciono confundido.

‒ Al parecer no es así, en realidad fue una gran celebración y estábamos todos - Liam le dijo al momento en que les pasaba a todos una foto de la boda.

‒ No… pero esto no puede ser ¡la celebramos tan en secreto porque…!

‒ Porque en esta versión nadie aceptaba tu relación con Rusia, ni siquiera antes de la guerra fría - completó Regina - pero eso no es así, todos los apoyaron e incluso mi papá los ayudó a estar juntos

‒ ¡Debe haber un error!

‒ No lo hay USA… y esa no es la única boda que no recordamos… - Arthur lo comentó con un poco de amargura, al mismo tiempo que les mostraba la foto de su propia boda.

La fotografía no era la misma del relicario de Regina, sino una del álbum que los gemelos armaron para ella tantos años atrás. En la foto salían la mayoría de los presentes, al lado de Arthur se encontraban Matthew y Alfred, el cual presumía su abultado vientre. Todos como la familia feliz y unida que en esa versión no eran.

‒ Me las pagará - Alfred murmuró cuando apartó la mirada de la foto - ¡QUIEN NOS HAYA HECHO ESTO LO PAGARÁ CARO, LO JURO!

Iván iba a comentar algo pero al ver que Alfred aguantaba las lágrimas prefirió sacarlo de la habitación, dejando a Alek al cuidado de Matthew. Él mejor que nadie conocía la tristeza y soledad que Alfred vivía en su eterna pelea con Arthur y el saber que todo era mentira… entendía bien su enojo.

‒ ¿Pero… quién tendría tal odio para hacernos esto? No lo entiendo - India miraba las fotos aun sin creerlo.

‒ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Inglaterra, para causar esto? - Nueva Zelanda lo miro interrogante, si bien no le caía Arthur, estaba consciente de que no era malo.

‒ No lo sé… no lo recuerdo

Mientras ellos seguían en la reunión y se ponían de acuerdo para reconocer y dar a conocer a Regina en la próxima reunión mundial. En la casa de Bélgica ella estaba que sacaba chispas, las cosas no eran como esperaba.

‒ Sí esto era lo correcto, hacerlo pasar por lo mismo que a mí, lo que por su culpa yo sufrí ¿por qué me consume a diario? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz aun en esta realidad que yo creé? - se cuestionaba caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

‒ Porque lo que hiciste no fue justicia, fue venganza - la enfrentó - y la venganza siempre consume al vengador

‒ Pero que poético te has vuelto hermano, pero eso no me sirve de nada - le reclamó.

‒ No era para ayudarte Emma, solo te digo la verdad ¿cómo esperas ser feliz en esto si todo es una ilusión? - Países Bajos leía un libro sin prestar real atención a Emma, cada que lo llamaba era para lo mismo: solo quejarse porque aún después de maldecir a medio mundo. Francia no la amaba.

‒ Se supone que estás aquí para apoyarme Govert, no para ignorarme - señaló molesta - ¿en qué fue que fallé? ¡Se supone que debería amarme!

‒ Tal vez no entendiste el principio de la maldición

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Se supone que sería mi versión de la historia lo que sucedería!

‒ No exactamente, la maldición fue diseñada para cambiar acontecimientos, recuerdos, personalidades y hechos… pero nunca se dijo que cambiaba sentimientos

‒ ¿A qué te refieres?

‒ A que de nada servía que usaras esto, Francia no te ama porque en la versión original de las cosas nunca sintió amor por ti, no puedes forzar algo que nunca existió

‒ ¡Pero si logré que todos odiaran a Arthur!

‒ No Emma, solo hiciste que la situación no fuese la adecuada para que los sentimientos salieran a flote, pero estos siguen allí. Scott y Arthur se aman, pero en esta versión no se han declarado. Alfred aún lo considera su padre pero no se han perdonado… y Francis lo amó en su momento, es solo que en esta ocasión no dejaste que Arthur le rompiera el corazón tan definitivo como debía ser

‒ ¡Le rompió el corazón y lo sabes!

‒ Sí pero esta vez no fue porque Scott interfirió entre ellos, fue solo una estúpida pelea ¿No te das cuenta? Esta vez Francia no vio rotas sus esperanzas de volver con Arthur, esta vez su corazón no ha aceptado que nunca podrán estar juntos… Es por eso que no te ama

Emma miró sin expresión a Govert, todo lo que le dijo resonando en su mente ¡Pero que descuido el suyo! Ahora entendía por qué Francis estaba inmune a sus avances. Pero tenía la solución.

Si el cambiar la verdad no funcionó… tal vez deshacerse de una buena vez de Arthur sería la solución.

* * *

Sé que tardé mucho en subir capítulo ¡pero la cruel escuela no me liberaba! y eso sumado al trabajo pues deja poco tiempo incluso para dormir ¡Que triste es la vida adulta! xD... okno, dejando atrás el drama en vista de que son vacaciones de ambas cosas (trabajo y escuela) espero poder actualizar a mi ritmo normal.

Como ultimo consejo, el título fue sacado de "War of hearts" de Ruelle por si alguien quiere escucharla.


	24. Verdades Mundiales

Bélgica de nuevo mandó llamar a Países Bajos a su casa, habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que su hermano le dijera el gran falló de la estúpida maldición que lanzó para nada, su único consuelo era que al menos la vida de Arthur era miserable, logró que ninguno de sus queridos hermanos, hijos o amigos lo soportaran y viviera siempre excluido de todo. Sin embargo, poco imaginaba ella que en la siguiente reunión mundial su pequeño consuelo sería destruido.

Mientras ella de nuevo hacía planes para acabar de una vez por todas con Arthur, este y su familia -sí, su familia- había estado trabajando en el asunto del reconocimiento de Regina, pues la pobre niña con cada día más que no se arreglaba el problema, enfermaba. Si bien al inicio solo eran pequeñas molestias… ahora Regina sufría de asma.

Cosa que a ninguno de sus padres le agradaba, si bien su hija era fuerte (porque siendo hija suya, eso era claro) un asma era bastante perjudicial, más cuando había aparecido progresivamente y cada vez más frecuente. Arthur y Scott ahora pasaban su tiempo intentando arreglar las cosas con sus gobiernos y velando por su hija, más eso no significaba que ellos hubiesen avanzado en lo que a su relación se refería, aceptaron que Regina era su hija, aceptaron el hecho de que en "la verdadera versión" estaban juntos, casados y felices. Pero eso nunca significó que en esta versión sería así, ambos aún tenían heridas que sanar, rencores que perdonar y sentimientos por aceptar.

Poco a poco los demás estaban reuniendo información, como les dijese Regina, ellos recordaban pequeños fragmentos de su memoria real y ahora le prestaban mayor atención a esos pequeños datos, cada nación llevaba un pequeño "diario de memorias reales" donde anotaban los fragmentos en el orden cronológico que creían correcto, después se lo pasaban a ella y Regina iba uniendo la verdadera historia. Sorprendentemente eran USA y Canadá quienes mayores datos aportaban, pero estos no siempre eran agradables pues mientras pequeños fragmentos de una infancia más feliz de la que pensaron pasar al lado de Arthur aparecían… también estaban presentes los recuerdos de un Francis en severa depresión, peleas de ellos con Arthur y discusiones de Francis con Scott.

Regina por un lado estaba feliz de que la apoyaran, pero incluso para ella había fracciones de la historia que no conocía, si bien Mab le había contado algunos datos que no encontró ni en los diarios que le escribieran sus padres y tíos, ahora notaba que había mucho más en esa historia de lo que parecía. Eso la frustraba muchas veces pero intentaba reponerse lo mejor posible, y no lo hacía sola. De entre toda la familia y debido a que sus padres trabajaban para ayudarla, Matthew decidió pasar tiempo con ella cuidándola cuando el asma empeoró. Debido a ello, ambos "hermanos" se volvieron cercanos.

Regina amaba a su hermano, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y platicar de mil y un cosas diferentes cada día; Matthew por el contrario se encontraba confundido, curioso de conocer esa versión donde él era cercano a Arthur, siempre había sentido dentro de sí que tratarlo fríamente como lo hacía estaba mal pero algo lo impulsaba, ahora quería remendar ese error aún cuando sabía que el rechazo que más resentía su padre era el de Alfred.

‒ No solo extraña a USA, Matthew - le dijo el día en que le exteriorizo ese pensamiento - papá te quiere también, del mismo modo que quiere a Alfred

‒ No lo sé Gina, Arthur siempre se ha preocupado más por Alfred, del mismo modo que _pére_ se preocupa más por mí que de él - su tono apagado y el gesto cabizbajo que tenía no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

‒ Ambos, Francia y papá los aman a los dos por igual… pero el hecho de que demuestren preferencia por alguno creo que tiene razón de ser - comentó antes que un ataque de tos le diera.

‒ ¡Regina! - se asustó al verla agitarse, pero con un gesto lo detuvo de salir de la habitación - debería llamar al doctor

‒ Fue… momentanéo, tranquilo Mattie - le sonrió apenas - eres un hermanito preocupón ¿lo sabías?

‒ Me preocupo porque te quiero, no te burles de mí - le saco la lengua infantilmente, para quitarle tensión al momento.

‒ Y luego dicen que soy yo la infantil - se burló un poco - pero volviendo al tema… yo pienso que cada uno se preocupa más por uno de ustedes debido a que le recuerdan al otro ¿no lo has notado? Tú eres tranquilo igual a papá, y Alfred tiene la misma esencia escandalosa de Francis. Pienso que, es esa la razón de que cada uno criara al contrario, y pienso que eso mismo es lo que provocó que al menos inconscientemente, demuestren más apego por uno de ustedes

‒ Tal vez… sabes que mis recuerdos son confusos respecto a eso

‒ Lo arreglaremos Mattie, y volveremos a tener nuestra familia - vio que la luz en sus ojos se apagó un poco cuando le sonrió, y lo comprendió. Ella recuperaría a sus padres pero Matthew y Alfred no. Arthur eligió a Scott no a Francis - perdón yo… hablé sin pensar

‒ No te preocupes, no es ninguna mentira lo que dijiste… además es tu familia la que cuenta. Alfred y yo aceptamos hace muchas décadas que la nuestra jamás volvería a ser lo que fue, no tienes que sentirte mal por desear a tus padres juntos - la calmó pues era la verdad, una dolorosa pero triste verdad.

Matthew tuvo en un inicio sentimientos encontrados, si bien siempre le pareció que tratar mal a Arthur estaba mal y después enterarse que era por culpa de una maldición… muy dentro de sí esperaba que el hecho de que su familia se dividiera fuera parte de eso, pero no. Sus padres… ellos de verdad se separaron y él junto con Alfred fueron quienes resintieron eso. Intentó luchar contra ese sentimiento de envidia que tuvo al principio por Regina, de verdad que sí pero no pudo ¡Él quería a su familia junta! Daba igual que ya fueran adultos, el vacío seguía allí, pero con el paso del tiempo (y de los verdaderos recuerdos) acepto el hecho de que eso jamás pasaría. Que su padre estaba feliz con Scott y Francis superó ese amor.

Por esa misma razón ahora solo quería revertir las cosas, devolver todo a cómo debía ser.

La siguiente reunión mundial se celebró en Alemania, esta vez para tratar el delicado tema de brexit que al parecer los británicos ya habían resuelto. Ludwig fue quien llevo la mayor parte de la reunión y cuando llegaron a ese tema en particular le dio la palabra a Arthur.

‒ En conjunto con mi gobierno y el de mis hermanos… hemos decidido no separarnos de la UE, así como el hecho de permanecer siendo todos un mismo reino. Gracias a esto las dificultades económicas que comenzaron a afectarnos a todos se revertirán en los siguientes días, semanas máximo - comenzó su explicación sacando más de un suspiro de alivio de los presentes - y gracias a que _United Kingdom_ seguirá como hasta ahora… debo hacer una presentación oficial

Eso atrajo las miradas interesadas de todos, era raro hacer presentaciones y más si estas venían del lado de las islas. Principalmente de Inglaterra, quien no era del agrado común del resto (y la mayoría ni siquiera tenía razones para esto). Bélgica estaba bastante intrigada, desde que comenzase la reunión s ele notaba distinto a Arthur, hasta podía asegurar que era el Arthur de antes, ese maldito rubio con suerte que le arrebató todo.

‒ ¿Qué planeas presentar Inglaterra? ¿Alguna de tus alucinaciones? - fue Francis quien lo comentó con cruel burla pero el inglés lo ignoró, acostumbrado a esto.

Arthur hizo pasar a todo Reino Unido a la sala, detrás de ellos estaba Regina escondida hasta que fuera llamada por su padre.

‒ Por todos es sabido que la unión de nosotros como un solo reino, desde su inició no ha tenido representante como tal sino que yo eh cumplido esa función. Sin embargo es mi deber y gusto, presentarles a Regina Kirkland, representación humana de Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte - al decirlo Regina pasó al frente sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, esa sí que era una sorpresa. La niña no parecía mayor a los 12 y a pesar de mostrarse seria y firme como el resto de británicos, podían ver fácilmente sus nervios. Bélgica estaba furiosa ¡esto podría arruinarlo todo! Pero lo pensó bien, si era hija de Scott (porque el parecido era más que obvio) significaba que se había metido con una humana y eso lo alejaría más de Arthur.

‒ Esto es muy irregular y por su aspecto no surgió como tal cuando firmaron al unión - comenzó seria - ¿quién de ustedes se metió con una humana para que apareciera… ella?

‒ Ninguno hizo nada parecido, Bélgica - respondió fríamente Regina, quien al por fin tenerla de frente se preguntaba cómo tanta maldad cabía en una chica tan guapa - es verdad que no aparecí cuando me fundaron pero no soy hija de ninguna humana, en realidad soy hija de dos naciones - esa afirmación terminó pro dejarlos en shock.

‒ ¿Hija de dos naciones? ¡Pero si el único que ha estado embarazado es USA! -salto confundido Cuba.

‒ No exactamente, digamos que mis padres fueron bastante cuidadosos con el hecho de ocultarme por mi bien - mencionó burlona mirando directamente a Bélgica.

‒ ¿Ocultarte? ¿Por qué harían algo parecido? - España estaba confundido, hasta donde él sabía no tenían problemas con ningún británico.

‒ Precaución solamente, después de todo es bien sabido que a las uniones se les debe cuidar más que a las naciones ¿no ustedes hicieron lo mismo con la UE? - le contesto tranquila.

‒ ¿Y a todo esto, quién es tu madre? Porque es claro que tu padre es Escocia - siguió Ludwig, el más calmado de entre ellos.

‒ Esa es la parte, complicada, del asunto. Bien acertaste mi padre es Escocia… y mi madre es, Inglaterra. Soy hija biológica de Scott y Arthur Kirkland - las reacciones a dicha declaración fueron variadas, pero destacó la de Bélgica.

‒ ¡¿Qué eres quién?! ¡Eso es imposible! - azotó sus manos en la mesa - ellos dos ni siquiera se llevan bien ¡se odian! Así debe ser - le ordenó, dejando a varias naciones confundidas y a los británicos más que molestos, eso terminaba de convencerlos de la versión de Regina en que Bélgica era la responsable de todo.

‒ Está diciendo completamente la verdad, es hija mía y de Arthur… mi esposo - Scott se adelantó para enfrentarla y esa pequeña información causó que Bélgica supiera que ahora recordaban.

‒ Disculpa ¿tú, qué? ¡Arthur es soltero! - Francis saltó de su asiento, acusándolo.

‒ No en realidad, hace casi 12 años Scott y yo nos casamos. Todo país británico actual y pasado está al tanto de ello y de la existencia y reconocimiento de Regina. Lo único que faltaba era presentarla con el resto del mundo… literalmente - Arthur miraba a Francis con algo de pena, pues a pesar de todo aún podía notar en esas orbes azules el dolor que él le provocaba aún y se odió por ello. Nunca quiso lastimarlo.

Sobra decir que el resto de la reunión se les fue en explicaciones, tratando de hacerles entender la historia que armaron para presentar a Regina y no revelar nada de la maldición. Bélgica además, encontró en Regina la piedra en su zapato ¡esa mocosa podría arruinarlo todo! Tan feliz estaba ella de al menos lograr separar a la parejita incestuosa y ahora le salían con esto ¡pero ya lo pagarían!

Terminada la reunión, volvió a su casa y exactamente tres semanas después llamó a su hermano para que la acompañase a Londres, se enteró por espías que Regina estaba pasando una temporada en la casa de su "mami" querido, y que solía salir a pasear con su hijo (que así consideraba ella a Canadá, no que el chico lo aceptara o supiera siquiera) así que no tenían ni guarda espaldas ni nada de protección salvo la que Canadá le daba. Perfecta ocasión para matarla.

Sí, eso quería. Si bien las naciones no morían como los humanos, las uniones eran un poco más vulnerables que ellos, más aquellas que estaban enfermas como Regina. Llegó a esa conclusión debido a que si no pudo herirlo ni matarlo a él, haría algo mucho peor. Bien sabía ella cuánto le costó a Arthur concebir a la mocosa, su perfecta venganza sería arrebatándosela.

Pero para esto no pensaba ella mancharse las manos, su hermano lo haría por ella. Países Bajos le hizo jurar que luego de eso los dejaría en paz y aceptaría el hecho de que Francis no era para ella… lógicamente ella mintió con que lo haría.

Govert partió entonces hacia el lugar indicado, en la guantera de su auto estaba el arma que su hermana compró para ese único propósito. Llegó al lugar y se ocultó de frente a la banca donde la chica y Matthew estaban sentados, sacó el arma y suspiró para quitarse la tensión. Era ahora o nunca.

Apuntó directamente al corazón de Regina, pero la mano le tembló. Al verla allí, feliz de solamente compartir un helado con el que se supone es su hermano mayor ¿cómo podría dañar a un inocente? Govert no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, mucho menos frente a Matthew que era un buen amigo suyo (y antiguo interés romántico además). Bajó el arma y de nuevo sin que lo notasen regresó a su auto, no podía hacerlo, ese no era él. Él por muy "corazón de hielo" que fuera no era capaz de matar a un inocente, suficiente sangre había ya en sus manos producto de las guerras pasadas como para ahora hacer eso. Arrancó el auto y condujo de vuelta con Bélgica, esta insana locura debía acabar pronto antes de que el daño fuese más irreparable.

‒ Vaya ¿tan pronto ha vuelto? Creí que te tomaría más tiempo matar a esa mocosa hermano - mencionó al verlo entrar a la casa.

‒ No lo hice, Regina sigue viva

‒ ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué carajo volviste sin matarla?! - se exasperó - a ver Govert, es una simple tarea la que te deje. Ve al parque, aprovecha que no hay seguridad cerca vigilándola, toma la pistola ¡Y desaparece a esa alimaña del mapa! - le gritó lo último al tiempo en que iba hasta él y señalaba afuera.

‒ ¡No lo haré Emma! - la tomó de los brazos e hizo que lo viera.

‒ ¡¿Entonces lo eliges a él?! - le gritó en reproche, intentando zafarse.

‒ ¡Me elijó a mí! ¡No soy un asesino! - la soltó y la miró molesto - esta locura debe acabar Emma ¡mira todo lo que has causado!

‒ No, ¡esto no va a terminar hasta que obtenga lo que quiero! - se negó a aceptar razones.

‒ ¡Entiende que eso jamás va a pasar! Francis no te ama, nunca te amo y nunca lo hará. Arthur es feliz, tiene a su familia con él y no vas a destruir esa felicidad por mucho que lo intentes - su voz sonaba seria, imponente.

Emma conocía de él solo la parte de hermano, pero ahora frente a ella no era su hermano Govert quien le hablaba, era Países Bajos, la nación, la representación. Ella no quería aceptarlo ¡Algo debía hacer!

‒ Él lo hará, me amará yo solo… debo encontrar otra forma

‒ No Emma, entiéndelo ¡Nada de lo que hagas va a lograr lo que quieres!

Esto tenía que acabar, ya no reconocía a su hermana, Es más, él juraba que la Emma que conocía desapareció y solo quedaba esta carcasa llena de odio y locura. Fue entonces que comprendió el alcance de lo que habían hecho y el daño que se provocó.

Fue en ese momento que Govert se juró arreglarlo todo y detener a la que en otro tiempo fuera su dulce hermana.

Aun si la vida se le iba en eso.


	25. War of hearts Pt 2

Regina poco a poco estaba recuperando su salud, pero el asma seguía presente. Si bien no tan grave como antes, aún tenía ataques de vez en cuando. Ella estaba contenta con las cosas como estaban, aunque no hubiera roto aún la maldición.

Su familia había reunido gran cantidad de recuerdos y pronto todo estuvo en un solo compendio que después les pasó para que conocieran su verdadera historia; las reacciones a esto fueron variadas y más de una nación le pidió perdón a Arthur por el cruel trato que tuvieron con él los 12 años pasados. También en ese tiempo su padre se reconcilio con Alfred y Matthew, ambos hermanos ahora regresando a una personalidad más acorde a la que era en verdad, siendo Alfred un escandaloso "héroe" y Matthew el tímido chico que solía pasar desapercibido. Además de eso y para sorpresa de varios, Sealand se presentó un día en casa de Arthur y les comentó que él tenía ciertos recuerdos confusos respecto a su relación con ellos, donde no era la micro nación ignorada de ese momento, sino que era tratado como su hermano pequeño. Con eso Regina le contó la verdad y se disculpó con él por no haberlo agregado antes a los planes de recuperar memorias justificándose en que desde el inicio Sealand no había respondido a los llamados de las reuniones donde se informaba todo.

En resumen, todos estaban al tanto de la verdad, la aceptaban y eso era bueno. Lo malo era que aún con todo eso la maldición no se había levantado y era un tema preocupante para Regina, quien sin más remedio tuvo que acudir a la nación que les había dicho que ella era la solución… Regina visitaría a Francia. Pero no podía hacerlo sola, por lo que pidió la ayuda de las dos naciones en quienes más confiaba para una misión así: Mattie y Alek. Su hermano su sobrino podrían llevarla y ellos no necesitaban de explicaciones para visitar al galo, después de todo era el padre de Matthew y el otro abuelo de Alek; el que ella fuera con ellos solo era una coincidencia.

Con el permiso de sus padres y una maleta llena de implementos médicos que pudiese necesitar (todo, cortesía de su preocupado papá Arthur) partió junto a Matthew y Alek hacia Francia, más precisamente a la mansión de Francis en el centro de París.

Para ella el viaje fue toda una nueva experiencia, porque normalmente viajaba solo en su propio territorio y de vez en cuando a otro pero siempre hacia el norte de Europa, casi no iba para el otro lado y a pesar de que Inglaterra y Francia solo los separaba el canal. No era un lugar que ella hubiera visitado antes. Los paisajes, el clima y la comida se le hicieron preciosos y tristes a la vez, no importaba que ella fura joven, los edificios y la historia misma no mentía y ella como parte de los británicos podía sentir también el dolor de guerras pasadas. Ahora entendía que su padre no fuera fan de ir a Francia, para él debía ser peor y lo mismo era con Francis, se imaginaba que esa era la razón de que él tampoco se acercase a tierras inglesas. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando Alek la tomo de la mano para indicarle que habían llegado a la casa de Francis.

Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron a la entrada, donde esperaron en el recibidor a que los anunciaran. Momentos después llego Francis que al notar su presencia se extrañó, mirando de Alek a Matthew esperando una explicación.

‒ Sé que es una sorpresa verme aquí - comenzó ella al ver que Francis iba a comentar algo - pero todo tiene explicación. Pido de favor que me dejes aclararlo antes de hacer algo, _France_

Francis miró a la chica con ligera sorpresa, vaya que era valiente y un poco mandona pero siendo hija de Arthur no esperaría menos. La miró un momento más, como analizándola. Regina tenía el cabello pelirrojo característico de Scott, piel blanca como la de Arthur y algunas pecas adornaban sus mejillas, sus ojos eran verdes como los de casi todos en su familia solo que los suyos eran verde esmeralda. Su porte era firme y serio, pero bajo este podía notar su inquietud. A Francis no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse de que era hija de Arthur, menos aún el hecho de saberlo casado con quien se supone solo debía ser su hermano mayor, pero no por ello pensaba tratarla mal, eso no iba con él. Además de que le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que la niña de Arthur estaba haciendo en su casa, acompañada por su hijo y por su nieto.

‒ Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hablar entonces. Ahora sugiero que suban a refrescarse y a descansar del viaje - les sonrió como el buen anfitrión que era - ya hablaremos después de la comida - agregó para Regina quien estaba por añadir algo más.

Los tres obedecieron y siguieron a los sirvientes a las habitaciones donde se quedarían. Matthew salió a la ciudad, como era costumbre suya adoraba pasear por sus lugares preferidos; Alek corrió hacia los jardines y sonsaco algunos sirvientes para que jugasen con él, Francis siempre dijo que el pequeño era como ver de nuevo a Alfred de niño. Y por último Regina se quedó en su habitación, meditando en lo que le diría a Francis y anticipando diferente planes para las diferentes reacciones que el galo podría tener por saber las cosas. Para poder convencerlo había mandado a Fireball por una cosa con su tía Mab y justo ahora esperaba a que su hada regresara.

Para cuando fue hora de la comida, los cuatro se reunieron en el comedor. Francis estaba a la cabeza, Matthew a su derecha y Alek a su izquierda, Regina se sentó al lado de Matthew. Durante la comida hablaron de temas sin gran importancia, algunas anécdotas de Alfred y Matthew de niños y sobre las responsabilidades que poco a poco Alek iba adquiriendo para hacerse cargo de su propio territorio, Regina estaba más a gusto de lo que pensó podría estar en casa de Francis y con una sonrisa le agradeció el que no la hiciera sentir ajena o incómoda.

Una vez terminada la comida, Alek y Matthew salieron a dar un paseo para así darles mayor privacidad a Regina y Francis, pues ambos sabían que lo que se hablaría era delicado. Francis al guio a su estudio y una vez que ambos estuvieron de frente esperó a que Regina hablara.

‒ Como habrás notado, hay ciertas inconsistencias en la historia que mis padres dieron sobre mí - comenzó por lo básico. Francis asintió - y eso tiene razón de ser, eso es porque… alguien cambió la historia - soltó sin más. Francis era listo y ella esperaba que no necesitase de muchas explicaciones.

‒ ¿Cambiarla? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Los únicos con la energía para hacerlo son tus propios padres - aseguró extrañado, no entendía que tenía él que ver en esto ni porque le decía Regina las cosas - si lo que buscas es ayuda, lamento decirte que no soy un país que maneje magia aun cuando en mi pasado lo hice

‒ No busco tu ayuda para eso Francia, necesito tú conocimiento en lo que ocurrió. Además te equivocas, esto no lo hicieron mis padres… fue a ellos y a todo país relacionado con nosotros a quienes hechizaron

‒ Es imposible una maldición de tal magnitud, debes estar confundida Reino Unido - ahora la miraba más confuso, pero no era por ella en sí, sino porque dentro de su mente algo luchaba por salir, algo importante que estaba _bloqueado_.

‒ Existe una, tú deberías saber cuál es. Pero me supongo que ella borró tus recuerdos también y por eso es que traje esto conmigo - al decirlo saco de su bolsa un pergamino viejo y se lo paso a Francis.

Francis tomó el pergamino, lo desenrollo y comenzó a leerlo. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al notar que era suyo, o bueno, pertenecía a su territorio. En él se explicaba el procedimiento de una maldición a gran escala, la cual se había utilizado en la representación anterior a su madre, donde un hechicero de oscuro corazón había maldecido a varias representaciones y cambiado el destino de varias naciones. Alteró historia, personalidades y recuerdos; todo conforme ese hechicero necesitaba y también explicaba que no había contra maldición. La única solución posible, decía casi al final del pergamino era: " _Aquel relacionado directamente con los afectados pero que no sea parte de la maldición, puede romperla. Se necesita un sacrificio de amor para lograrlo, pues solo el que es puro de corazón logrará apartar la oscuridad que rige esta maldición"_. Francis tardó un rato en asimilar la información y luego volteó a ver a Regina, quien impaciente esperaba a que le dijese algo.

‒ Esto nos ocurrió ¿cierto? A todos, por eso el tratar a Arthur mal se siente tan incorrecto - se levantó y camino hacia la ventana del despacho, su mirada perdida en el atardecer.

‒ La maldición se encargó de que lo trataran mal, sí. Pero hay más que solo eso - se levantó y camino hasta estar a unos pasos de él - cambió demasiadas cosas y una de ellas eres tú

‒ ¿pero por qué alguien haría una cosa así? ¿Con qué objetivo?

‒ Es simple, buscaban hacer la vida de mi padre un infierno. Donde ni su familia ni amigos lo soportaran. Donde esperaban que él se quedase solo - bajo la mirada, le dolía recordar cuanto había sufrido Arthur - Y quien la lanzó… lo hizo por celos

‒ ¿Celos? ¿De Arthur y Scott?

‒ No… de mi padre y de ti - volteó a mirarlo, pero contrario a la molestia que esperaba ver. Francis vio tristeza reflejada en las esmeraldas de Regina.

‒ No lo entiendo ¿de mí? ¿De Arthur? ¿Quién estaría tan loco para hacer esto? - tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, esperando que con eso el creciente dolor disminuyera.

‒ La persona que lanzó esto, nunca pudo aceptar el hecho de que eligieras a Arthur como pareja y que mi padre a su vez… eligiera a Scott en lugar de a ti, rompiéndote el corazón. La nación pensó que tendría una oportunidad contigo cuando eso pasó pero tú la rechazaste pues aunque superaste el amor por mi padre, no estabas listo para amar de nuevo - comenzó a explicar al tiempo en que lo tomaba del brazo para hacer que la viera - intentaste explicárselo, de verdad que sí. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que nada era como quería, tomo la decisión de culpar a mi padre y al ver que él era feliz, pensó en que no lo merecía. Nadie sería feliz si esa nación no lo era

Francis intentaba digerir tanta información, miraba a Regina quien tenía una mirada comprensiva. Seguro hasta para ella fue difícil asimilar todo eso.

‒ Entonces ¿es mi culpa esto?

‒ Podría decirse que sí, en cierto modo tanto tú como mi padre tienen la culpa. Pero ustedes fueron honestos y aclararon todo, fue esa nación loca la que no aceptó las cosas y tomó la decisión de lanzar la maldición - le aclaró - verás, lanzó la maldición el día que mis padres se casaron, pero la activó casi un año después, cuando los intentos por detenerla o hallar solución se agotaron. Sin embargo, hubo una nación que les dio esperanza. Esa nación, fuiste tú - le confesó con una sonrisa - tú hallaste ese pergamino y les dijiste que yo podría romper la maldición ya que fui concebida después y no me afectaba a mí. Por ello me ocultaron y nadie sabía de mí hasta hace poco

‒ ¿Yo los ayudé? - Francis estaba sorprendido con eso, pero extrañamente se sentí bien saber que él no era el malo de la historia.

‒ Sí, eres un gran hombre Francis, y uno al que yo siempre le deberé mi vida - le confió - si tu no les hubieras dado la información a mis padres, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido conmigo en esta versión bizarra de las cosas, tal vez cuando Bélgica me hubiera encontrado de bebé hubiera muerto. Pero estoy viva en parte gracias a ti - le agradeció, pues era verdad. De no ser por Francis y el pergamino tal vez ella estuviera muerta o jamás hubiera nacido.

‒ Pero si tú eres la solución a la maldición ¿por qué todo sigue igual? Yo no recuerdo otra versión, ni siquiera sabía del pergamino ni nada - sus preguntas cada vez eran más.

‒ Es lo que intentó averiguar al decirte todo esto. Fuiste tú quien les dio la solución, haciendo que me ocultaran y que yo volviese para arreglar las cosas. Pero eh hecho todo lo que se me ocurrió, les dije la verdad, les mostré la evidencia y a pesar de que lo conocen y aceptan… la maldición sigue vigente. Necesito que me ayudes a saber por qué - le pidió con tono bajo, la situación comenzaba a cansarla.

‒ Tal vez sea porque no has hecho las cosas como debe ser - analizó el ganándose una mirada molesta de Regina - no me veas así, es solo que, te enfocaste tanto en hacerles saber la verdad que olvidaste una parte importante, no es el conocimiento de las cosas lo que rompe la maldición, sino el sacrificio de un corazón puro lo que lo hará

‒ ¿Entonces debo morir? ¡¿Esa es la grandiosa solución?! - se alteró, comenzó a caminar en círculos y a murmurar por lo bajo en escocés. Francis se le quedo viendo primero divertido y luego preocupado.

‒ Un sacrificio no es precisamente morir, existen miles de formas en que se puede interpretar esa frase. No te alteres tanto - trató de calmarla.

‒ ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¡No lo entiendo! - ocultó su cara entre sus manos intentando ahogar el grito de furia que quería soltar. Por un momento a Francis le pareció ver en su lugar a Scott.

‒ Puedo investigarlo, si de algo sirve y te informaré cualquier avance que logre - le prometió al momento de tomarla de los hombros. Regina alzo el rostro con algunas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

‒ ¿Lo harías? ¿Me… ayudarías?

‒ Qué no haría yo por la hija de Arthur y Scott - le sonrió comprensivo - después de todo…

‒ Alguna vez amaste a mi papá Arthur, y fuiste amigo de mi padre Scott - completó ella la misma frase que Francis les dijo a sus padres cuando les informó de la maldición - lo sé, ellos me lo dijeron - añadió ante la cara de duda del galo.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo y realizaron más planes, asistieron a la cena y fueron a descansar. Regina les informó que Francis la ayudaría y tanto Matthew como Alek se alegraron y prometieron ayudarlos. Durante los días que duraron en París Regina notó como Francis también tenía pequeños recuerdos de su verdadera historia y le pidió que al igual que los demás, los escribiera y se los pasara para agregarlos al compendio. De algo deberían ayudar.

‒ Ahora que lo pienso, aun no me has dicho el nombre de la nación que causó todo esto - recordó cuando los estaba despidiendo, antes de que Regina subiera al auto para irse.

‒ ¿No lo hice? - Francis negó - lo siento, pensé que te lo había dicho - se disculpó y agregó cuando ya estaba en el auto - la nación que causó todo, es Bélgica

El auto en ese momento arrancó y Regina no pudo ver la mueca de sorpresa y shock que el simple nombre de la rubia causó en Francis. Él esperaba que fuera cualquier otra nación, alguna de las muchas en las que había buscado consuelo cuando terminó con Arthur pero no _ella_. No Bélgica, no su mejor amiga y confidente… no la chica de la que poco a poco había comenzado a enamorarse.

* * *

Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba eso ¿no es verdad? Pero ya me conocen, adoro los dramas aunque no por ello sea enemiga de los finales felices. Quiero pedirles su opinión acerca de si terminó la historia al romper la maldición o preferirían que me extendiera un poco más después de eso. ¡espero sus comentarios!


	26. Verdades y Confesiones

Después de la visita de Regina, Matthew y Alek; Francis se vio inmerso en la búsqueda del significado dentro de la "cura" que estaba en el pergamino, pero todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo insuficientes debido a que otro pensamiento más fuerte ocupaba su mente: Regina había dicho que la nación causante de todo era Bélgica.

No es que creyera que la unión mentía, era solo que no podía concebir la idea de que la amable y encantadora belga fuera la mente detrás de todo ese embrollo. Ella y él eran buenos amigos y hasta allí, a pesar de sus sentimientos recientemente descubiertos su relación con ella no era más que una gran y vieja amistad, como la que tenía con Gilbert o Antonio. Sí, en sus tiempos de jóvenes tal vez coquetearon el uno con el otro demás pero todo eso fue olvidado gracias a que Arthur y él habían por fin comenzado su relación y cuando se lo dijo ella no mostró signo alguno de enojo o siquiera incomodidad ¿cómo era posible que Regina asegurara que Emma era la causante de todo?

Como su esfuerzos no daban resultado y su mente seguí hecha un embrollo decidió que para poder concentrarse en su tarea primero tenía que cortar de tajo su inquietud y por ello sin aviso alguno partió hacia Bélgica para visitar a Emma, tal vez de ese modo su mente se calmaría y podría encontrar pistas de aquella nación que estaba utilizando el buen nombre de Emma en su contra.

Tardo poco en llegar hasta el lugar y gracias a la llave que la chica le había dado se adentró a la casa rogando que esta vez no tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con Govert, pues desde hace mucho tiempo atrás no era del agrado de Países Bajos y él no sabía por qué. Entró lo más sigiloso que pudo y comprobó que no había nadie en casa, dejo su maleta en la sala y se sentó a esperarla. Una cosa era entrar a su casa y tra muy diferente era fisgonear donde no lo llamaban.

Aun así en su espera se dio cuenta que había papeles regados en la mesa de la sala y aun en contra de sus buenas intenciones, los revisó. Encontrando a cambio planes e itinerarios que estaban enfocados en Regina, o mejor dicho, en la planeación de su asesinato.

‒ Esto no… ¿por qué? - murmuró no queriendo creerlo.

No pudo hacer otra cosa cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada y a Bélgica hablando por teléfono muy enojada.

‒ ¡No! No puedes impedirme hacerlo, ya te lo dije Govert, con o sin tu ayuda esa mocosa entrometida verá el final de sus días muy pronto ¡no lancé esa estúpida maldición para nada! - le gritaba furiosa al teléfono. Entró a la sala pero no se percató de Francis, cosa que él agradeció - Pues ya veremos quién puede más hermanito, si tú y tus patéticos intentos de protegerla o yo - le colgó y aventó el teléfono hacia el sillón. Al fin notando a Francis sentado en él.

Por un momento ninguno hizo nada, solo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Francis con una mueca de sorpresa y estupefacción y Emma en cierto gado espantada ¿cuánto se supone que él había escuchado?

‒ ¿Lo hiciste tú? - la miraba sin querer creerlo aún, la escuchó pero esperaba que todo fuera solo una confusión - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganabas tú haciendo a Arthur infeliz? - no lo comprendía, la Emma que él conocía no tenía motivos para hacer algo así.

‒ ¿Y me lo preguntas tú, Francis? ¡El maldito te rompió el corazón y aun así lo defiendes! - lo acusó molesta al reponerse de la sorpresa - simplemente no entiendo qué es lo que tiene de especial el bastardo de Arthur para que tú y todo mundo lo elija sobre mí ¡Incluso mis propios hijo y hermano están de su lado! - se exasperó caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

‒ Emma, tú no tienes hijos - la miraba extrañado y afectado, poco a poco la imagen que tenía de ella se iba resquebrajando más.

‒ Francis, claro que lo tenemos ¡Canadá es nuestro! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? - le explicó al borde de la paciencia como si ese pequeño dato fuera algo de conocimiento común.

‒ ¡Matthew es hijo de Arthur, no tuyo! - la corrigió molesto de que se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían.

‒ ¡Canadá es mío! ¡Antes de que ese maldito rubio se entrometiera YO era la madre de Matthew! - aseguró con tal convicción que Francis se sintió en peligro. Que estuviera confundida lo entendía pero esto iba más allá.

‒ ¡Jamás fue así! Matthew y Alfred desde el inicio han sido míos y de Arthur, nunca hubo nadie más. Estas confundida ¡nunca cuidaste de Matthew, Emma! - trató de hacerla entrar en razón, cosa que no logró.

Su voz tenía cierto tinte de pánico, la situación comenzaba a írsele de las manos y no sabía qué hacer. Se supone que esa visita era para confirmar que Bélgica no era la nación que Regina describió, pero viéndola perder así el control y luego de la amenaza que lanzó por el teléfono, ahora comenzaba a notar que el equivocado era él y no Reino Unido. Bélgica al contrario de su amable y burlesco actuar normal, se mostraba ante él como una mujer sin escrúpulos a la hora de actuar y sin un sentido común que la refrenara, era peligrosa, vengativa y estaba muy confundida con cómo habían sido las cosas por lo cual no podía tomarla a la ligera.

‒ ¡Deja de verme como si estuviese loca, Francis! Suficiente de eso tengo gracias al inútil de mi hermano, muchas gracias - se quejó exasperada.

‒ No te veo como si estuvieses loca " _ya lo estás, por lo que puedo observar_ " - completó en su mente estando seguro que se enojaría más si lo decía en voz alta.

‒ A todo esto ¿qué haces en mi casa? No hay reuniones en estas fechas y no recibí notificación de que vendrías - cambio el tema mirándolo con sospecha y enfocándose en los papeles que, por suerte, Francis había dejado en la mesa tal cual los encontrara.

‒ Decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa ¿no eres tú quien siempre se queja de lo poco que nos frecuentamos? - siguió aquella mentira lo más natural que pudo. Se levantó y con su mejor sonrisa se acercó a ella. Pensó que con lo inestable de Emma ella olvidaría su anterior enojo y lo dejaría pasar para que él pudiese irse sin graves daños.

‒ ¿Tú querías verme… a mí? - estaba confundida y Francis aprovechándolo asintió mostrando su mejor cara apenada - ¡Francis! - se lanzó a abrazarlo feliz - a veces lo olvido, lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser - aseguró con voz dulce.

‒ Lo sé, soy todo un encanto ¿a que sí? - correspondió el abrazo, pensando que había desviado el peligro.

‒ Quisiera que siempre fuera así, tú y yo juntos… pro eso no podrá ser - lo último lo dijo con voz hueca, sin emoción alguna y eso preocupó a Francis.

‒ ¿Por qué no podría serlo, Emma? ¿No es lo que quieres? - se separó de ella lo suficiente para verla a la cara, y se congeló al mirar la expresión vacía que ella le regresaba.

‒ Porque no eres tú, no el real… no al que amo. Solo eres producto de lo que hice ¿no es así? - se alejó de él y le sonrió fríamente - a eso viniste en realidad Francis, a confirmar lo que el engendro de Inglaterra te dijo - al verlo abrir los ojos sorprendidos rio con sorna - vamos, no creerías que no me daría cuenta de que te visitó hace poco y que de seguro te dijo todo, lo de la maldición y de cómo su pobre papito sufre por culpa mía ¿o me equivoco?... ya veo que no - se respondió sola al ver que Francis estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

‒ Tienes razón, y eh confirmado que no mintió. Estás loca Emma, demasiado confundida y eres inestable - le contesto con enojo una vez se repuso de la sorpresa - ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera tener el valor de hacer tal maldición? ¡Esta prohibida para nosotros por una buena razón! - la acusó alejándose de ella, acercándose a la puerta pero sin darle la espalda.

‒ Lo hice por amor a ti ¿qué no lo ves? Tú corazón roto fue vengado y Arthur pagará todo el daño que te hizo ¿tan mal está eso? ¡Hasta hace unas semanas te regordeabas en el hecho de que no lo quería nadie! - aseguró con gesto cruel.

‒ ¡Jamás le desearía tal mal a Arthur! - se escandalizó - ¿Por qué querría hacer infeliz a la persona que amaba? ¡Tú estás loca! - le gritó al borde de su paciencia - Sí, lo traté mal ¡pero jamás me sentí bien al hacerlo y ahora sé que es por tu maldita culpa que todo pasó!

‒ No quieras culparme a mí de todo esto. Tú eres el verdadero responsable ¡De haberme amado a mí nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero lo elegiste a él! - se justificó llorando del enojo. Debía hacerle entender a Francis que esto era solo consecuencia de sus propios actos, no los de ella - ¡Te amo Francis y por eso lo hice!

‒ ¡Tú no conoces el amor, Emma! Y si esa es tu justificación a todo el mal que has hecho… eso no es amor en absoluto - le aseguró sin piedad. Había terminado todo.

‒ ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Te amo desde mucho antes de que ese rubio se metiese entre ambos!

‒ ¡Precisamente por eso Emma! Jamás hubo algo entre ambos, Arthur no se metió entre nosotros y eso que llamas amor no es más que una mal sana obsesión hacia mí - suspiró para calmarse y miró de nuevo a la chica, la cual lo miraba con tristeza y sin seña alguna del enojo anterior - De haber sido diferente las cosas, de no haberme enterado que hiciste algo tan atroz… me hubiera sentido tan dichoso de saberme correspondido por ti - le confeso con tristeza.

‒ Un momento, eso significa - lo miro confundida. Lágrimas ya bajando por su rostro - Francis tú ¿me amas? - pregunto con miedo, esperando escuchar un sí de parte del otro.

‒ Me había comenzado a enamorar de ti - le dio una triste sonrisa, sintiendo un dolor ya conocido en el corazón - pero la Emma que quería no existe, era solo una farsa, un fantasma del pasado - su tono era seco y en parte resentido. Emma aguanto el llanto al oírlo - Y el amor que llegué a sentir por ti… acaba de morir al confesarme todo el mal que has hecho, ¿no pensaste en todo el daño que causarías?

‒ Esperaba que tú me amaras si cambiaba la historia de ustedes y hacía de Arthur alguien indeseable - confesó con un hilo de voz, la sorpresa de que Francis la quisiera aún presente en su mente - si no me amabas, crearía una versión donde sí… y lo logré

‒ No Emma, estás mal. Si yo llegue a sentir algo por ti no fue por esta maldición, sino por el hecho de que siempre estuviste a mi lado… pero ya no importa, todo acabo - dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

‒ ¡Francis, espera! - hizo el amago de tomarlo del brazo pero él se alejó de su toque.

‒ No lo entiendes ¿no es verdad? ¡El único que puede decidir mi destino soy yo! - le grito tan molesto que Emma se quedó en el mismo lugar aun cuando él ya se había ido.

Francis volvió tan rápido como pudo a su casa, se sentía desvanecer y su corazón dolía nuevamente por su poca suerte. Quiso alejarse del mundo de nuevo y emborracharse en su mansión como tanto tiempo atrás hizo cuando Arthur lo dejó. Pero no podía preocupar de nuevo a sus chicos, no podía hacerles lo mismo de nuevo. Caminó hasta su estudio y se tiró en la silla frente al escritorio, las notas y conjeturas que hizo sobre la solución estaban aún regadas en él y en una taque de furia arrojó todo al suelo ente gritos de frustración.

‒ ¿Qué te hice yo para que me castigues así? - le habló a la nada, refiriéndose al todopoderoso - ¿Estoy pagando algún pecado de mi pasado? ¡Me la arrebataste a ella! ¡Me los quitaste a ellos! ¿Es que jamás podré tener felicidad en mi vida? ¿Tan mal hijo eh sido hacia ti?

No obtendría respuesta, bien lo sabía pero no encontraba qué más hacer, siempre en sus momentos de desesperación acudía a culparlo a _él_ de todo, solo Dios sabía por qué pasaban las cosas pero tal pareciera que con ellos, las naciones, se ensaño más que con nadie. En su vida inmortal había perdido más de lo que recibió y su corazón amado a tan pocas personas que temía salir herido una vez más. Amó a Jeanne y la cruel guerra acabó con ella, amó a Arthur pero sus mismas existencias como naciones y los sentimientos de él hacia Scott acabaron con su amor. Ahora, había decidido arriesgarse una vez más, pensando ingenuamente que esta vez todo saldría bien ¡y vaya fiasco que resultó todo! No solo la Emma que quería no existía, sino que ella lo culpaba por haber arruinado todo.

‒ ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? - murmuró pegando su cara a la superficie del escritorio.

‒ Dejar de lucir tan patético y recoger el chiquero que tienes por estudio, sería un buen y necesario comienzo _frog_ \- una voz que conocía de memoria le dijo con autoridad.

Francis creyó escuchar mal pero al alzar la vista desde su (ahora lo admitía) patética pose, vio enfrente suyo a la nación que siempre había significado tanto para él en todos los sentidos. Vistiendo, para su sorpresa, ropa casual que consistía en sus jeans negros, camisa blanca, chamarra de cuero negra y claro está, a modo de bufanda su bandera. El mismo look semi punk que a Francis le encantaba.

‒ Arthur…

‒ Levántate Francis, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Fue su seria respuesta y en ese momento miles de preguntas plagaron la mente ya agotada de Francia. Ese día había resultado de lo más emocionante y no en el sentido divertido de la palabra.

* * *

Ahora sí que me apure para traerles esto chicos, espero que les gustara el capitulo y solo par aclarar, la ropa de Arthur es el mismo traje que usa en el capítulo de las películas de terror en la temporada Beautiful World.

Espero sus comentarios ya que me encanta saber sus opiniones!


	27. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Cuando Regina volvió de su viaje a Francia se encontró con la novedad de que Scott había vuelto a su territorio al igual que sus tíos y que en la mansión de Londres solo la esperaba Arthur. Quiso saber el por qué, pero antes de que siquiera soltara la primera queja Arthur le informó que debido a la cancelación del brexit y los planes para la independencia de los demás, ahora tenían demasiado trabajo en sus casas como para poder seguir quedándose acompañándolos.

‒ ¿Y por qué nosotros no fuimos con mi padre? ¡Somos una familia y nuestro hogar está con él! - obstinadamente quería hacerlo entender. La casa de los tres era la de Escocia, así que deberían respetar eso e irse junto con Scott.

‒ Me parece que no lo estás entendiendo Regina, cada uno de nosotros tiene asuntos que atender y arreglar en nuestros territorios y no es posible estar viajando de un lado a otro solo por tus caprichos - Arthur comenzaba a pensar que eso de la etapa rebelde le empezó a Regina unos cuantos años antes.

‒ ¡Pero si tú pasabas todo tu tiempo en casa! No en esta mansión, sino en nuestro hogar, en la mansión de Escocia - le recordó cansada ¿qué acaso era tan difícil de entender?

‒ Regina, basta. Eso no es posible ahora, tal vez en la otra versión fuera así por el hecho de que estábamos casados. Pero en vista de que así no es ahora cada uno debe quedarse en su territorio atendiendo sus asuntos - le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger algunas cosas.

‒ Pero papá ¿por qué…? - intento negociar, pero Arthur la interrumpió.

‒ Además, al ser yo tu "madre" es necesario que te quedes conmigo para que pueda comenzar a enseñarte lo que debes aprender acerca de los asuntos que te conciernen como Reino Unido. Como bien sabes yo era quien se encargaba de ellos antes de ti. Así que ya es tiempo de que vayas aprendiendo - añadió en ligero regaño. Al ver el puchero de Regina una ligera sonrisa apareció en Arthur y la abrazo de los hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente - por hoy ve a descansar del viaje y a la hora de la cena platicamos sobre cómo te fue. Debo ir a ver al Primer Ministro así que llegaré a esa hora. Te quiero hija - agregó antes de tomar unas cosas y salir de la habitación.

‒ Y yo a ti, papá - murmuró cuando Arthur ya se había ido - bueno, al menos mi viaje no fue en vano ¿no lo crees Fireball? - le habló a su hada que ante su llamado apareció a un lado de ella.

‒ Definitivamente no fue en vano, pero no estoy segura de que fuera completamente productivo - aceptó en un tono de ligera duda - ¿Aún no sabes qué significa la cura, verdad?

‒ No, pero Francis prometió ayudarme así que tengo la esperanza de que pronto pueda averiguar cómo es que debo romper esto - camino hacia su habitación, la misma en la que Arthur la acomodó la primera vez que se vieron - ¿crees que esto dure mucho?

‒ ¿La maldición o tus padres separados? Aunque ambas cosas son casi lo mismo, si lo piensas bien - la pequeña hada se notaba decaída.

‒ Fireball eso no me ayuda mucho, además, tarde o temprano mis padres estarán juntos ¿Qué no ves que ya se aceptan el uno al otro? - le reprochó.

‒ No quiero ser quien te rompa las ilusiones mi niña, pero debes ser consciente de que el hecho de aceptarte como hija de ambos no convierte la aceptación en amor. Y que aunque sepan los sentimientos del uno por el otro no es tan fácil como pensamos en un inicio - le aclaró de la forma más suave que pudo - ánimo Regina, ya verás que todo se va a solucionar - la consoló cuando notó como Regina se desanimó aún más.

‒ Nada es como imaginamos Fireball, nada. Únicamente el hecho de que no recuerdan nada. Pero ¡es tan frustrante! - se tiró en su cama - ¿Cómo pueden simplemente ignorar sus sentimientos? Mi padre ama a mi papá tanto como este a él y aun así no están juntos ¿qué puedo hacer? Los temas del corazón me son ajenos en realidad - se levantó y abrazó sus rodillas. En momentos así se sentía la niña perdida que sabía bien todavía era.

‒ Encontraremos la manera. Siempre hemos logrado vencer cualquier obstáculo que se nos presenta ¿no es verdad? - Fireball se acercó a ella y se posó en su hombro derecho. Regina comenzó a llorar - Vamos, mi niña todo…

‒ ¡Todo va a estar bien! Ya lo sé Fireball, siempre me dices lo mismo ¡Pero mira a tu alrededor! Nada está bien, nada funciona y la única forma en que esto pueda resolverse es que Francis descifre la maldita cura en el jodido pergamino - estalló por fin. Lloraba y gritaba enojada. La presión era demasiado para ella.

Arthur, quien había decidido mejor quedarse con Regina y aplazar la reunión, escuchaba atento fuera del cuarto. Sabía bien que su hija estaba estresada con la situación, pero ellos hacían lo mejor que podían y la salud de ella era primero que cualquier otra cosa incluyendo el amor. No sabía cuánto daño le estaban haciendo y ahora mismo se sentía el peor padre del mundo. Decidido, regresó a su oficina y pidió no ser molestado. Se comunicó por teléfono con Scott y le dijo de la loca idea que se le acababa de ocurrir así como del estado de ánimo de Regina.

‒ Si ese es el problema ¿por qué no solo vienen y se quedan en mi casa? - su voz sonaba en parte molesta y Arthur sabía bien por qué pero no pensaban admitirlo ninguno de los dos.

‒ Esto no se trata solo de cumplir con la idea que ella tiene de cómo deben ser las cosas, Scott. Va mucho más lejos que eso y si él es la única nación que sabe cómo arreglar esto vale la pena intentar ayudarlo - debatió firme, no pensaba cambiar de opinión - así que, por favor, recibe a tu hija un tiempo en tu casa y déjame intentar hallar una solución

‒… No me agrada que vayas con él y lo sabes, aún siente algo por ti - al final se decidió por la verdad, no quería crear una pelea innecesaria con Arthur. Doce años de ellas eran suficiente.

‒ Tampoco me es agradable ir Scott, sé que le rompí el corazón y no de una forma soportable. Pero si esto es lo que necesitamos para volver a nuestras vidas, lo haré - _"Si esto se necesita para recuperar nuestro amor, lo vale"_ quedó sin decir pero ambos lo sabían.

‒ Aun así Arthur, al menos prométeme que no dejaras que la culpa que tienes por el daño que le hiciste te hará caer en sus brazos de nuevo - pidió cuando notó que Arthur no cambiaría de idea por mucho que él rogase.

‒ Qué poca confianza me tienes Scott - opinó amargamente - ¿tanto desconfías de mí?

‒ No Arthur, no es de ti de quien desconfió y ni siquiera lo hago de Francis… es la poca voluntad de ustedes lo que me preocupa. Ambos sabemos que en más de una ocasión esa fue la única razón de que ambos volvieran a salir y no quiero pensar qué puede ocurrir ahora - desde que Regina lograse desbloquear más recuerdos para Scott era más fácil abrirse de ese modo con Arthur. No que el rubio lo apreciase mucho, claro, acostumbrado como estaba a las mentiras constantes del Scott maldecido.

‒ Tenle un poco más de confianza a _tu esposo y madre de tu hija_ Scott - su tono era helado y se le podía notar la furia contenida, Arthur sabía bien sus pecados y no necesitaba que Scott se los recordara - prepárate para recibir a Regina en dos días. Te llamaré después

La llamada se cortó y Scott dio un cansado suspiro, esto poco a poco escapaba de su control y temía que las cosas no se resolvieran. Eso no solo afectaría a su hija, por quién él y Arthur eran capaces de darlo todo, sino que también los afectaría a ellos y a toda nación que la loca de Bélgica maldijo. Le dio un puñetazo a su escritorio, contuvo las lágrimas y el grito de frustración que quería soltar. Cuando se convenció realmente de que nada era un invento, él pensó que Arthur tomaría lugar a su lado y recuperarían esa bella relación que las fotografías y recuerdos recolectados por Regina les mostraban. Pero no había ocurrido, otras cosas se interpusieron en el camino y ahora esto… ahora esos dos trabajarían juntos otra vez. Y aunque no lo quiso así, su corazón tenía miedo de perder a Arthur para siempre.

Arthur por otro lado estaba molesto ¡él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Scott! ¿Es que acaso su tonto hermano no lo sabía? Bien sí, habían estado ocupados con la pronta recuperación de Regina y con el hecho de que los papeleos en sus territorios eran urgentes, pero eso no significaba que él lo dejase de querer o algo parecido. Aceptaron el hecho de que Regina era su hija, aceptaron el hecho de estar casados en otra versión de la historia… pero ahora se daba cuenta que aunque aceptaban sentir amor romántico el uno por el otro, no eran pareja.

Entendía a Scott, claro que sí y el temor que pudo haberse instalado en su corazón. Pero tal como había dicho antes, si esta era la única forma de regresar todo a la normalidad, lo haría así tuviese que trabajar codo a codo con Francis. Quien aún guardaba cierto lugar en su corazón, eso no lo negaría, sin embargo el cariño era distinto. Francis y él siempre estuvieron juntos, sí, pero no siempre en buenos términos y de eso podía dar fe la historia de cada uno de ellos como nación, sin embargo hubo un tiempo de paz donde ambos eran felices, criaron a sus niños juntos y pensaron infantilmente que nada los podría separar. En ambas versiones fue igual, la que él recordaba completamente y la de la versión que Regina tenía como real.

Francis y él comenzaron a salir oficialmente y a vivir juntos como una pareja cuando Alfred y Matthew eran sus pequeñas colonias, antes de eso su mutuo coqueteo y atracción había previsto algo así. Y se habían separado dejando como resultado el corazón de Francis roto. En la versión "real" fue porque él y Scott se declararon e iniciaron su relación; en la versión que él recordaba fue muy diferente, no terminaron debido a que él se declarase enamorado de otro hombre… terminaron porque él perdió la cosa más importante que pudo haber existido entre Francis y él: un bebé.

Si bien las demás naciones tenían entendido que se separaron por una tonta discusión y jamás lo arreglaron, la verdad era que su separación fue porque ninguno soportó la pérdida de ese pequeño que ni siquiera llego a existir del todo. Ahora mismo se preguntaba si alguna vez en la versión real ellos pudieron tener esa oportunidad, pero de nada servía cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas pues el pasado debía quedarse allí y no ser perturbado.

Bajó a cenar con Regina y le informó que debido a unos asuntos de gobierno sus lecciones serían aplazadas y se quedaría con Scott. Como es claro, a su hija poco le agradó la idea de que no estuviesen juntos pero también entendía que en los asuntos de políticas y demás ella no tenía voz ni voto cuando era trabajo solo de Inglaterra y no de ella.

Los dos días pasaron y Regina quedó a cargo de Scott mientras Arthur fue a Francia. Al llegar le informaron que Francis acababa de volver de un viaje de emergencia a Bélgica y tan solo de escucharla nombrar corrió hacia el estudio del rubio rogando que nada peor fuera a pasar. Pero al abrir la puerta lo observó como tantos años atrás y un cruel recuerdo lo envolvió.

 _Flashback_

 _Francis estaba encerrado en su estudio, ni siquiera el hecho de que Alfred y Matthew le rogaran entrar lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba todo hecho un desastre con libros y papeles regados por el suelo, incluso una botella de vino estaba derramándose en algún punto debajo de eso y manchaba todo de un tétrico tono carmín… Carmín como la sangre de Arthur, la sangre que le arrebató el hijo de ambos sin siquiera permitirle llegar a vivir._

 _Hacia menos de una semana que todo había pasado, él y Arthur habían discutido de nuevo por el hecho de que el inglés no quería casarse. La discusión llegó a mayores causando que Francis corriera a las escaleras dispuesto a marcharse del lugar, Arthur naturalmente lo siguió pero en su prisa por detenerlo y hacerle entender que él sí lo amaba pero aún no estaba listo para casarse, tropezó a mitad de esta y cayó. Francis corrió en su auxilio y pidió un médico al ver que Arthur sangraba copiosamente de entre las piernas, pensó que se había cortado con algo pero pronto reaccionó al hecho de que desde hace unos días el rubio menor se sentía mal._

 _En cuanto el médico lo revisó y le dijo que necesitaban "retirar lo que quedaba del producto" entendió que por una tonta discusión ambos habían acabado con un niño del cual ni siquiera tenían conocimiento. Francis intentó cargar con esa culpa él solo, pero Arthur lo supo apenas verlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la noticia._

 _A partir de ese momento Arthur cambió, no sonreía y no quería comer nada. Su depresión estaba afectándolo no solo a él, sino a su territorio y si no se recuperaba, pronto podría generarse un desastre climatológico. Alfred y Matthew no sabían cómo ayudarlos, no sabían qué había pasado y por lo mismo se frustraron al punto de irse a sus territorios y tomar distancias con ellos. Desde ese momento fue cuando los hermanos comenzaron a sentir un rencor en parte injustificado hacia Arthur, lo que fue el motivo para tratarlo mal en el futuro._

 _Arthur cuando pudo moverse fue hacia el estudio de Francis encontrándolo en esa penosa posición, llorando en su escritorio con el desastre en el piso. Camino hasta él e intentó consolarlo pero ambos sabían que sería en vano._

‒ _El doctor dijo que no era tu primer embarazo y que debido a las complicaciones y malos cuidados con el primero era que con la caída habías abortado… abortado a un bebé muerto - murmuró sombrío sin atreverse a mirar el daño que esas simples palabras le harían al rubio. El dolor lo cegaba y no le importaba dañar más a quien él juró proteger y amar._

‒ _Nunca eh estado embarazado antes de este bebé. Debe haber un error ¡no pudo estar muerto! - se alteró con la información, miro aterrado a Francis y se agarró el vientre con ambas manos, no podía ser verdad que cargó un niño sin vida en su interior sin siquiera notarlo._

‒ _No hay error Arthur, el médico te revisó cuando quitó los restos del niño. Dijo que no era la primera vez que veía un caso así, en donde por un mal cuidado o una herida hecha al momento de dar a luz la primera vez… deja secuelas en el cuerpo y este olvida cómo dar vida - se explicó de manera más suave, pero el daño estaba hecho - ¿cuándo fue que lo tuviste? ¿Acaso fue en tu etapa pirata y por eso te asilaste tanto tiempo? - lo cuestionó esperando la verdad._

‒ _Jamás te traicioné si es lo que quieres saber y te juro por mi magia que no tengo idea del por qué el médico dice tal cosa. Nunca eh tenido un niño y jamás estuve embarazado antes del nuestro - intentó convencerlo mientras procesaba la información dada._

‒ _Quisiera creerte Arthur, pero no puedo hacerlo - volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus brazos y luego le gritó furioso - ¡Lárgate de mi casa maldita rata traicionera y no vuelvas aquí!_

‒ _Si tan poca confianza me tienes, no hay más que yo pueda hacer… es claro que no somos suficiente el uno para el otro - su tono gélido le recordó al que Arthur usaba con sus hermanos y eso solo creó una brecha entre ambos. Una brecha que creció con los años y los malos tratos._

 _Fin flashback_

Agitó la cabeza para alejarse de esos pensamientos que de nada le servían ahora, tomo aire y entró lo más sigiloso que pudo pero no era tan necesario pues Francis en su letanía de sentir pena por sí mismo no lo hubiera escuchado ni porque entrara marchando. Se puso frente al escritorio y esperó el momento para hablar.

‒ ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? - murmuró pegando su cara a la superficie del escritorio.

‒ Dejar de lucir tan patético y recoger el chiquero que tienes por estudio, sería un buen y necesario comienzo _frog_ \- dijo con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir, esperando que con eso bastara para que Francis no lo corriera. No podían culparlo por pensar eso, su historial de "lidiando con un Francis en crisis" no era el más bonito y agradable de la historia así que tenía motivos para actuar precavido.

‒ Arthur... - murmuró el galo al mirarlo y escanearlo con la mirada. Arthur reprimió un sonrojo pues sabía bien que de todos los atuendos que pudo elegir, el estilo medio punk que a Francis le encantaba de él tal vez no fue la mejor opción, ni la más sabia.

‒ Levántate Francis, tenemos trabajo que hacer - le dijo sin cambiar la expresión, esperando que no lo corriera a gritos como acostumbraba.

Sin embargo Francis no hizo amago alguno de correrlo, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar más que para hacer una mueca de cansancio que Arthur atribuía a Bélgica y la mala experiencia que pudo haber tenido. Pero él no estaba allí para consolarlo ni nada, se encontraba en ese lugar para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de la solución a la maldición que pesaba sobre ellos.

Y no debía perder ese objetivo de vista… aun cuando parte de sí le pedía ayudar a Francis y consolarlo de lo que intuía, era de nuevo un corazón roto. _"No es de ti de quien desconfió y ni siquiera lo hago de Francis… es la poca voluntad de ustedes lo que me preocupa"_ recordó que le dijo Scott y maldita sea… odiaba profundamente que el escocés siempre tuviese razón.

* * *

No me maten plis, que esto es necesario para arreglar las cosas.

Ahora bien, ¿recuerdan las patadas que nuestra _queridita_ Bélgica le dio a Arthur antes de que la maldición los afectara y que lo dejaron sangrando e inconsciente en brazos de Scott? Bien... aquí están las consecuencias. Lo siento Gina, serás hija única.


	28. Rise

Todo estaba saliendo bien, al menos en su opinión. Los avances acerca de la cura eran cada vez más y la frase comenzaba a tener sentido. ¿Habían tardado? Sí, un par de semanas que a Regina y Scott no les parecieron. Pero todo fuera por recuperar sus vidas, o al menos así lo veía Arthur.

Francis aún estaba cabizbajo por el asunto de Emma. Si bien el amor no era tan fuerte y se calificaba como un pequeño enamoramiento eso no quitaba peso a los siglos de amistad que había compartido con la belga y que se vieron destruidos por la maldición. Ella había tratado de comunicarse con él pero Francis dejo estrictas órdenes de que no se le permitiera acercarse ni a él ni a su territorio por lo que Emma podía hacer muy poco.

Arthur estaba pasando su estadía en Francia de una manera _no tan incómoda_ como en un principio pensó que sería, pues si bien hacia siglos él había vivido en el lugar, bueno, eso era la principal razón para la incomodidad que se imaginaba. Sin embargo el estado semi depresivo de Francis y el hecho de que estaban inmersos en el trabajo de resolver la maldición les dejaba poco tiempo para pensar en el pasado, _su_ pasado. Por lo que la estancia estaba resultando hasta un tanto agradable, lo que le provocó un problema con Regina cuando se lo comentó ‒ _"No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto papá ¡y con tanta calma, faltaba más!"‒_ le dijo entre ofendida y enojada cuando hablaron por última vez y de eso hacía cerca de dos días. Arthur quiso arreglarlo pero ¿qué era exactamente lo que debía arreglar? ¡Él no estaba haciendo nada malo por mucho que eso pensaran Regina y Scott! Que, ahora hablando del escocés, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarlo ni escribirle nada.

‒ ¿Por qué la cara larga? - le preguntó Francis entrando a la biblioteca de la mansión.

Arthur, quien estaba sentado cerca de la ventana volteó a verlo. Francis traía en sus manos una charola con una taza de té y una copa de vino ya era tradición entre ellos tomarlos a la hora del té la cual seguía siendo sagrada para el inglés. Dejo la charola en la mesa que estaba a un lado de Arthur y tomo asiento frente a él. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, ambos esperando que Arthur contestara y después de dar un suspiro cansino le respondió, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

‒ Scott no se ha comunicado conmigo y Regina se molestó hace dos días, desde entonces no tengo noticias de ninguno - tomo la taza de té y le dio un sorbo, estaba perfecto.

‒ Si no te has enterado de nada son buenas noticias, significa que nada malo paso - lo consoló - además, dudo mucho que lo que quiera que la molestó sea tan importante como para dejarle de hablar a su madre ¿no crees? - añadió en tono juguetón, intentando sacarle aunque fuera un ceño fruncido a Arthur.

‒ No lo sé, sinceramente aún no la conozco del todo y no sé qué pueda pasar - murmuró bajando la mirada a la taza - y eso me entristece como no tienes idea ¿cómo podré ser un buen padre cuando ni siquiera conozco a mi propia hija? - cerro los ojos y dejo caer un par de lágrimas, últimamente estaba más sentimental pues su máscara de inglés imperturbable no la necesitaba frente a Francis, al menos ya no más.

‒ Vamos Arthur, arriba esos ánimos ¿qué mejor forma de conocerla que estando con ella? - le sugirió con una leve sonrisa, después de todo aún le afectaba verlo llorar.

Dejo la copa en la mesa y le retiro la taza de las manos cuando notó que Arthur necesitaba más que solo palabras de consuelo. Asi que reuniendo un valor que no sentía y rogando porque esto no empeorara las cosas se levantó y fue hacia el inglés. Arthur no hizo amago de moverse hasta que Francis lo levantó y lo abrazó, acto que lo sorprendió pues hacia siglos que eso no pasaba. No hizo movimiento alguno dejándolo abrazarlo pero sin responderle y Francis viendo esto lo abrazó más fuerte, paso una de sus manos por la cintura de Arthur y la otra la puso en su cabeza. Lentamente Arthur relajo su postura y paso sus brazos por la cintura de Francis, cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el pecho del galo, por un momento se podía permitir mostrarse tan vulnerable como se sentía ¿no es verdad? Francis no diría nada y tampoco representaba ningún peligro para él.

‒ No siempre tienes que resolverlo todo tú solo Arthur - le murmuró en consuelo - no estás solo, nunca lo has estado

‒ Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo yo ¿quién lo hará sino? - se negó a ceder - Si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará por mí

Francis no contestó a eso, quiso debatirle pero sabía que era en vano. Si bien era cierto que Arthur nunca estuvo solo… también era igual de cierto el hecho de que si él no hacía las cosas nadie las haría en su lugar. Decidió que el abrazo debería ser suficiente consuelo por el momento y se dispuso a no soltarlo hasta que Arthur mismo se alejara.

Claro que ninguno esperó que tan comprometedora escena fuera interrumpida por Regina y Scott, quienes habían decidido acompañar a Arthur y Francis en la búsqueda de la solución y habían llegado al lugar de sorpresa.

‒ Veo que los avances son rápidos, solo que nunca especificaste cuáles - Scott comentó de manera fría, apenas un segundo después de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca y verlos.

‒ ¡Regina! ¡Scott! Esto… no es lo que creen - Arthur se separó de Francis como si quemara y miró alarmado a su familia.

‒ No necesitamos creer nada, basta con ver lo que haces - Regina estaba con el ceño fruncido, fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada - y nosotros que pensábamos darte una sorpresa, y los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros

‒ No tienes razón alguna para hablarme en ese tono - se repuso rápidamente cuando capto la leve furia en la acusación.

‒ No tengo razones para hacer lo contrario ¿o sí? - su tono paso a ser un poco más alto, sin llegar a gritar y el enojo era palpable tanto en su postura como en su mirada.

‒ El hecho de que creas que algo pasó aquí no significa que sea verdad - le regresó ahora molesto ¡ahora ni el beneficio de la duda le dieron!

Francis miraba el intercambio de palabras en un silencio incómodo, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Scott y la furia de Regina, además claro de la incomodidad de Arthur ¡Por cosas así es que no ayudaba a nadie! Menudo embrollo en donde se metió sin querer ¡y todo por un inocente abrazo entre viejos amigos!

‒ ¿Y tú no tienes nada qué decir en tu defensa, Francia? - Regina volteó hacia él ignorando deliberadamente a Arthur.

‒ Tu madre tiene razón, aquí no ha pasado nada y si un simple abrazo entre conocidos es suficiente razón para dudar de él… es claro que la maldición no es lo único que debería preocuparte - su tono aunque era calmado escondía cierta nota de enfado.

‒ ¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? "Abrazo entre conocidos" ¿así lo llaman ahora? Porque hasta donde yo sé, eso se llama engaño e infidelidad - contesto al tiempo que señalaba a Arthur.

En ese momento Francis tuvo un terrible Deja Vú, como si una confusión así ya le hubiera pasado antes. El sentimiento era opresivo y le generaba tristeza pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Fue al ver la expresión herida de Arthur que lo supo, por un malentendido así era que su familia se separó en la versión real, cuando Arthur lo llamo "Scott" y eso generó el semi odio de Matthew y Alfred para con él. No dejaría que pasara de nuevo, se lo debía.

‒ No es engaño ni infidelidad. Fue un abrazo entre conocidos y que vuelvan las ejecuciones si es que acaso miento - aseveró de manera firme - sí, tu madre y yo estábamos abrazados ¿quieres saber la razón? Debido a que estaba deprimido gracias a que su querida hija y su amado esposo cortaron toda comunicación con él - miro por un momento a Scott que se tensó al regresarle al mirada - Esa es la razón, así que te pido que no saques conjeturas de algo que no sabes y vayas ahora mismo a pedirle disculpas por calumniar en su contra - le ordenó de la misma forma que hacia cuando regañaba a Alfred o Matthew cuando eran niños.

Regina no supo cómo contestarle, por un momento pensó en seguir con la idea de que Francis mentía pero al ver la seriedad de su rostro aunado a la tristeza que reflejaba el semblante de Arthur, tuvo que admitir que tal vez había exagerado las cosas y hablado antes de tiempo.

Además, recordó que el abrazo no tenía siquiera el ambiente romántico del que los acusaba, más bien era de melancolía y ciertamente no pareció un abrazo de amantes, sino de amigos. Miró a su padre y Scott entendió el mensaje. Caminó hasta ella y ambos se pararon frente a Arthur, quien miraba ceñudo a Scott.

‒ Lo siento papá, exageramos algo que no debería haber sido - se disculpó Regina en tono arrepentido.

‒ No te preocupes, nos ería la primera vez que me pasa algo así - contestó si apartar la vista de Scott y su tono, en lugar de ser amable era frío.

‒ Arthur… - comenzó Scott pero una cachetada lo detuvo. Giro el rostro y se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada, mirando sorprendido a Arthur.

‒ ¿Cómo es posible que dudes de mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer tu desconfianza? - le reprochó, si bien le alegraba que no fuera a mayores y Francis arreglara el malentendido. Eso no significaba que Scott no hubiera dudado de él aun cuando no tenía razones para hacerlo.

‒ Yo… - intento hablar, pero se le fue la voz al ver que Arthur lo miró mal.

‒ ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas! - le gritó - ¡No puedes excusarte de ninguna manera, no cuando sabes perfectamente que tú eres el único a quien yo amo!

‒ Arthur, no es necesario que hagas una escena - le recordó Francis, quien alejo del problema a Regina y la dejo detrás de sí -solo por si acaso-.

‒ Tienes razón, no vale la pena - acepto de mala gana - encontramos el significado de la solución, planeábamos llamarlos pronto para decírselos pero gracias a que ya están aquí lo diremos en la cena. Por lo mientras acomódense en alguna habitación de invitados yo… necesito salir un momento de aquí - explicó y ordenó antes de salir de la biblioteca dejando aun procesando al información a los otros tres.

Minutos después de que Arthur saliera de la habitación fue cuando reaccionaron. Regina miro alternadamente de la puerta a su padre, Francis miraba intensamente a Scott y este veía sin creerlo a la puerta.

‒ Iré con él, por favor cuida de Regina - Scott dicho eso salió para seguir a Arthur.

‒ ¡Padre, espera! - le gritó pero ya era tarde, Scott no la escuchó.

‒ No tienes nada que temer, tu padre sabe lo que hace - le aseguró con una leve sonrisa.

‒ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Papá se notaba muy enojado

‒ Con total certeza puedo decir que las únicas dos naciones que conocen bien a tu madre somos tu padre y yo, así que Scott sabe que si quiere arreglar las cosas debe ser ahora, antes de que a tu madre se le suba más el enojo o decida huir como es costumbre suya. Así que tranquilízate, estarán bien

‒ No me agrada que digas que conoces bien a mi papá - le informó de manera seria - menos que sea a nivel tan personal como mi padre lo conoce

‒ Pues lamento que no te agrade pero es la verdad, si bien es cierto que tu madre y yo nos hemos pasado la existencia peleando… también es cierto que desde pequeños hemos estado juntos a lo largo de toda nuestra historia, en las grandes épocas de apogeo y poder, así como en las temporadas de muerte, guerras y hambrunas. Conozco a tu madre tan bien como él me conoce a mí y nada tiene que ver el hecho de haber sido pareja, solo para que lo sepas - la miro con una ceja alzada a modo de ligero regaño, el cual Regina capto bien.

‒ Si bueno, sigue sin agradarme no importa que excusa o motivo des - asevero de manera cortante.

‒ No hay duda, digna hija de tu madre - murmuró por lo bajo aunque Regina lo escuchó - en fin, toma tus cosas que las acomodaremos en una habitación de invitados. Pondremos las de tu padre junto a las de Arthur en su habitación

Ordenó de manera rápida antes de salir también de la biblioteca, siendo seguido rápidamente por Regina. Él se ocuparía de entretenerla lo suficiente para que Arthur y Scott arreglasen sus asuntos pues esta vez el escocés de verdad lo había arruinado.


End file.
